United Enemies
by Snivellus
Summary: COMPLETED A fiction filled with plot and emotion. Based on Harry and Severus' relationship, the two find out more about each other and accepts each other during war with the Dark. No Mary Sue, all original. Please read and review.
1. Owl Post

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fic. It's about Severus and Harry actually finds out more about each other respects each other at the end. With luck they might even end up as friends. Severus is touched and changed by the friendship and well.there will be a little pairing up here. Please, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in my story nor the places. I only own the plot but the others are JK Rowling's.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Severus Snape sat up straight on his bed. Pulling his sleeves up, he revealed the ugly Dark Mark on his arm. It was burning as fiercely as ever and he knew Voldemort was summoning the Death Eaters. Cursing under his breath, he changed his robes quickly, grabbed his wand and flew out of the room. The night was as dark as ever, stars shining steadily in the night as cool wind blew gently through the Hogwarts grounds. Severus took no notice of the great nature scenery- he continued walking with small, fast paces. Once out of the Hogwarts gates, he stopped and vanished in the silent night.  
  
* * *  
  
"There you are, old Severus." A cold voice greeted Severus in the threshold of an old, two-storied house. This was the well-known Riddle house, situated in a small town far away from Hogwarts.  
  
Severus walked right past the out comer with a cool reply, "Good evening to you."  
  
Lucius Malfoy contained himself with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He and Severus entered the Headquarters of the Dark and into the living room. It was a rectangle room with armchairs forming a semi-circle around the incensing fireplace. Nearly a dozen Death Eaters were sitting on the chairs and some were pacing and talking in the back of the room.  
  
"The Dark Lord has not arrived yet- please do sit down." Malfoy pointed to a chair near the fireplace.  
  
"Thank you." Severus replied curtly and sat down. He looked around the fellow Death Eaters and hatred burned into his mind. Since Voldemort has returned, he had been full-filling his faithful duty to Dumbledore as a Spy. It was a very difficult task for he had suffered a lot convincing the Dark Lord that he was eternally loyal to him. Severus hated the job but was determined to fight in the battle as a pay back towards the wisest wizard ever and a father-figure to him- Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The orange blazing flames in the fire place have changed into emerald green. The Death Eaters must have noticed it for they grew quiet and there was a rush to sit down. A moment later, a man appeared from the flames and stepped out. Lord Voldemort looked around his faithful servants as Severus forced himself to stare back into the face which once haunted him and now filled him with hatred and loathe.  
  
"Good evening to you all, my faithful ones," Voldemort twisted his face into a horrible expression that looked like a smile, "Tonight I shall have some good news to announce." He paused as his eyes swept around the room again. Severus suppressed a snort as the other Death Eaters murmured in a polite or frightened interest.  
  
"The giants, I have much honor and pride to say, has joined us. I have just helped them to see the power that we can give them, that I can honor them, and so they turned and is now our honored guest in the battle."  
  
Few of the Death Eaters clapped and some were forcing smiles. Most of them merely nodded. Voldemort looked pleased, though, for he smiled even more evilly and said, "I am tired due to my long journey, Severus. Do you see any reason that you should be seated whilst I am remaining standing?"  
  
Severus understood immediately. Deliberating his fury, he stood up rather stiffly and replied, "No, my Lordship, please be seated." He pulled the chair towards Voldemort and stood aside.  
  
Voldemort smiled as his red eyes gleamed. "You are learning, my faithful one." He sat down and the other Death Eaters jumped up, abandoning their seats and formed a semi-circle around their leader instead.  
  
"Well, Bella, is there any news you might wish to report?" Voldemort asked the woman standing in front of her.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward a little and replied excitedly, "Oh yes, my Lord, there is. Regarding your lordship and wisdom, your majesty, Meloneor White has been captured yesterday by me in a Muggle town called Greenish. He is now locked in the kitchen waiting for your Lordship's judgment."  
  
Voldemort laughed cruelly, "Bella, Bella, Bella. You are foremost my most faithful servant of all here and you shall be rewarded by the Dark Lord himself." Lestrange beamed with delight and said faintly, "Thank you my Lord, thank you for you are wise, merciful-"  
  
"That will do." Voldemort said quietly, so suddenly that Lestrange stopped gloating. Severus could see what was going to happen, and he, for the first time felt amusing towards the Dark Lord.  
  
"Though I have no doubt in your faith, I must say that you have failed me in many ways, Bella dear. You have lost me my Prophecy last year, you let Potter escaped from me once again, and you failed to recognize that Severus too, is my loyal servant." Voldmort's eyes gleamed dangerously at Lestrange. Severus was enjoying every moment of this- he could remember too clearly that Lestrange had tried to kill him in Hogsmeade last year.  
  
Lestrange seemed horrified for she knelt in front of the chair and who was sitting on it and cried, "Forgive me, my Lord, I knew not, I knew not, forgive me my Lord!" she pleaded with fright.  
  
"If you recognize the Dark Lord as a merciful character, Bella dear, I shall inform you that you are miserably wrong." Voldemort whispered, his grin widening. He raised his wand as Lestrange's mouth dropped open in horror, "Crucio!"  
  
* * *  
  
Three thousand miles away in a suburban area called Little Whinging in England, Harry Potter woke up from his bed in a start just as Severus few hours ago. One hand crutched to his scar which was hurting badly again, he tried to remember the dream. Bellatrix Lestrange was being tortured...by Lord Voldemort.Snape was there smiling.someone had joined Voldemort's army but he couldn't remember who that was.  
  
Harry's scar seemed to stop hurting and he flung himself back to bed, thinking. The dream was leaking out of his head already. Was Snape still a Spy for their side or just, as Voldemort has said, an "eternally loyal servant" to the Dark Lord? And who had joined the Dark side making Voldemort so happy? Lucius Malfoy was there.did that meant he had broke out of Azkaban already? Harry sighed at the thoughts- it was just too many for a fifteen year old boy. Suddenly remembering something, he turned to glance at the bedside clock on the little table beside him. It was three o'clock in the morning and Harry had been sixteen years old for three hours. What a good starting of the sixteenth year, he though bitterly, dreaming of old Voldemort and his disgusting Death Eater party.  
  
Harry lay on his bed, open-eyed for a moment. He stared out to the dark blue sky through his window and was remembering the last year's events as well as his dead godfather when he noticed three objects flying towards his window in the sky.  
  
Bolting out of bed, he flung his window open and greeted two owls- no, three owls, no, four.in fact, the owls kept coming he stared at them sweeping down into his room. After the sixth owl he was wondering whether he should shut the window close- what his Uncle Vernon would say if he found out six owls were in the house at the same time was a torture.  
  
When the seventh owl had flown itself through the window, though, the night had fallen back to its steady and there was no more sign of movement. Harry let out a sigh of relief and strained his ears to listen to the signs of the Dursley waking up. Fortunately, they were still in deep sleep as Harry proved by Uncle Vernon's loud snores. He trod towards his desk, carefully not to step on the owls, and turned on a small desk lamp. Looking back at the floor, the owls were staring at him with their big, brown eyes. Harry bent down to one of them and started untying the note attached to its leg.  
  
"You are lucky Hedwig's out hunting, you know, or she'll be furious with jealousy if she sees you lot." He grinned and pulled off the note. "There you go! Thanks!" he whispered to the owl. The owl gave a soft hoot and soared through the window into the opening sky.  
  
Harry did this continuously, thanking the owls as he untied the messages attached on their feet. Soon the last owl had flown out of sight and Harry, holding the pile of letters, grinned widely as he sat down on bed. He was very keen on getting letters from the world he belonged to. Unfolding the first letter, he recognized Ron's handwriting at once.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! How are you doing? I'm in the house with Hermione and the others right now. There's been a lot going on and there was a murder case of two highly secured patients in St Mungo's yesterday. It won't be in the news, though, Dad reckons it's Him but we are not sure yet.  
  
My third elder brother is working as a replace of the Senior Secretary in the Ministry last year. Dad's furious these days and Mum's crying all over the place. It's been a bad time, mate, wish you were here- Hermione's done all her homework already and it's just the first month of the holiday!  
  
Good luck, Ron  
  
PS Give you the present later.'  
  
Harry laughed and read the letter again. He frowned a little after that- why was Ron wishing him "good luck"? He knew Ron enough to bother to write those things and it must be a clue of what's going on. Maybe the Order had a task coming up for him? He can see that "the house" Ron wrote was referring to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix easily, but he couldn't figure out why Voldemort would kill patients at St Mungo's nor Ron's clue. Deciding that he would think about his again later, he read the PS on the letter. Now it was clear to him that someone would pick him up to the Headquarters soon - Ron never failed to remember his birthday. Not that he cared much about the present but he was a little stunned by Ron's intelligence. The PS message was a very pointedly clue that he, Harry, would be rescued from the hell he was having in Privet Drive soon like the previous year.  
  
Harry threw the letter on his bed and unfolded the next one. It was, naturally, from Hermione.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I hope you're doing well.  
  
As Ron has told you, I'm with him and the others now. It's been a busy starting of the holiday, for I wanted to finish my homework so I'd have time to do a bit of extra study.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at that point but he was grinning.  
  
'We haven't received the results of the OWLs yet but Mr Weasley said they're usually slow. I'm quite nervous about it but each time I start to talk about it Ron rolls his eyes and becomes temporarily deaf.'  
  
Harry snickered and pictured the scene.  
  
'Mr Weasley just informed us that the Ministry is back to normal now from the attack of You-Know-Who. I'm looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts together, aren't you?'  
  
Harry paused here. Was Hermione saying what he was thinking? "Together".hmm, he thought, this was surely interesting.maybe his guess about Ron's PS was right after all.excitement flooded him as he concentrated on the rest of the letters, looking for other clues.  
  
'There's not much left to say, Ron has already told you about the incident at St Mungo's.well I guess I'll stop at here and continue with my homework. Good luck, Harry  
  
Love, Hermione'  
  
Harry sighed happily and put the letter with Ron's. Nothing was a better gift to his birthday than receiving his best friend's letters.  
  
Unfolding the next one, he knew it was the usual Hogwart's list of new books and school things. Yawning, he threw it aside and decided he would come back to that later- he was eager to read the other letters.  
  
The fourth one was from the Hogwart's gamekeeper, Hagrid. Harry squinted his eyes and tried to read his untidy handwriting.  
  
'Dear Harry, Hope you're doing well- Happy birthday!  
  
There is not much happening in the school but I'm trying to find a lady for my little brother recently. Reckons he'll stand a good chance now I've taught him some basic language.'  
  
Harry suppressed a laugh when he remembered Hagrid's "little" brother who was a giant. He wondered for a moment how on earth was Hagrid going to sneak another giant into the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
'Anyways, hope the Muggles are treating you rightly. If you got problems, remember what they've told you at King Cross's at the end of the previous term.'  
  
Harry could remember too clearly the scene at King Cross's Station a month ago when a part of the Order's members came to threaten the Durselys to treat Harry nicely, or "else". Grinning at the thought of that, he turned back to the letter.  
  
'Good luck Harry Hagrid'  
  
Good luck..why was everyone telling him that? Were they really planning on something big that involved him? Harry shrugged and started on the fifth letter. He had almost dropped it in shock.  
  
'Dear Mr H. Potter,  
  
Regarding the tests and examinations you have completed in your fifth year at the Hogwart's School of Wizarding and Witchcraft, we are delighted to inform you your results of your Ordinary Wizarding Tests (O.W.L):  
  
Defence of the Darks Arts  
  
Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Acceptable'  
  
And there were, continued, by different subjects and marks. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw the "Outstanding" for Charms and nearly fainted when he was informed that he passed Potions with an "Acceptable". He had nearly failed Astronomy's practical exam, though, for he could remember he only wrote a few answers on the star chart. Relieved by knowing he had passed all his subjects, he was perfectly happy again and wondered whether all of the DA members got high results for Defence of the Dark Arts. The results of the OWLs took up two letters and so he put them away carefully and started on the last one.  
  
He did not recognize the writing at first but when he looked at the signature, his heart gave a leap. It was from Cho Chang.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! Hello, it's Cho Chang. Your friends told me that today is your birthday, so I just thought I would congratulate you.  
  
I wanted to confess something, too. My friend who told Professor Umbridge about the club last year turned out to be a daughter of a You-Know-Who supporter. I recognized she couldn't be trust anymore and I want to apologize for my attitude last year.'  
  
Harry recalled the fight he had with Cho about her "friend" solding them out last year. He was still furious about it but his anger seemed to soften up when he read the letter.  
  
'Though we now are not together-'  
  
Harry growled slightly-  
  
'I would like to be friends. Please forgive me and may our friendship last forever. Best wishes, Cho'  
  
Harry found his anger towards the girls that was once his dreams all vanished at this point. He wanted to befriend with her and smiled softly at the letter.  
  
Gathering all the letters, he placed them under the loose floorboard on his room. He yawned again and rolled onto bed, dozing off with a smile hanging on his face, as he had never been so relaxed and happy. 


	2. Return

A/N: OH MY GOSH! I actually got two reviews! Thank you so much, Padfoot and Aislin-Black! *checks the screen once more to make sure it's real* I never thought any one would like it.I thought it was kind of boring! But thanks guys, you really light up my day. Well, here goes.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was a cool day as usual. Severus got out of bed reluctantly and scowled all the way he dressed. The reason for his bad mood was mainly that a new school term has started again and he would be facing those nasty mind-blank students again. Having that in mind, he sighed and got out of his chamber and into the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry grinned as he gathered his luggage and pushed them into an empty compartment with Ron and Hermione. It was the end of the holiday and there they were inside Hogwarts Express, waiting for depart. Harry had gone to the Headquarters right after the night he got the letters and lived there since then.  
  
"Oof!" said Ron as he flung himself on a seat. "I am so tired, Mum made me scrub the walls yesterday when you were in Diagon Alley, mate."  
  
Harry grinned to his friend and sat down with Hermione. He had gone to Diagon alley just yesterday to get his school things.  
  
Hermione pulled out a copy of Hogwarts, A history and started to read with her head buried inside the pages.  
  
"For heaven's sake, Hermione, haven't you got that by heart already?" asked Ron, glancing at the book in Hermione's hands.  
  
Hermione frowned at Ron a little but continued reading.  
  
The trained started to move and rain was splattering down the windows. Harry and Ron started a game of wizarding chess where Ron beat Harry three times a row. When they were just about to turn to an Exploding Snap game, Ginny Weasley came in, scowling.  
  
"What's the matter, Ginny?" asked Harry, seeing the expression on her face.  
  
Ginny sighed and slumped into a seat beside Ron. "Malfoy's the problem." She replied grumpily.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows to Harry and asked sharply, "What did he do to you, sis?"  
  
"I was walking along the compartments looking for you guys and he actually sneaked up from behind wanting to hex me. I turned just in time and asked him what was he trying to do, and he said he wanted to capture me as'bait' for my boyfriend who loves to act hero." said Ginny, looking at Harry.  
  
"What's that got to do with me!" Harry said angrily, but he knew perfectly well that Malfoy was referring to him. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued, "How do I know? And the worst thing was he said that right in front of Dean. Now it looks like he's suspicious about you, Harry."  
  
Ron tried and failed to suppress a snicker and Harry groan with exasperation. Hermione rolled her eyes from the behind of her book but didn't say anything.  
  
"Is that what you girls only think, always related to boy-girl relationships?" sighed Harry.  
  
He had no interest in girls since he had experienced Cho.  
  
Ginny shrugged and looked out of the window.  
  
The journey continued as the rain grew more and more heavy steadily. Lightening was bolting out in the skies and no one in the compartment said anything until lunch. Harry bought all if them a large stack of Cauldron Cakes and they ate rather moodily because of the rumbling weather.  
  
Finally the trained pulled to a stop and the familiar Hogwarts castle was in view. Harry felt an urge of relieve when he saw his long missed home.  
  
* * *  
  
"The Welcome Feast shall be taking place within a few minutes, Severus, shall we leave?" asked Albus Dumbledore smiling.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Severus's expression turned into unconvincing forced of eagerness.  
  
They were inside the Headmaster's office where Severus had just told Dumbledore about a Death Eater meeting which took place yesterday night. He was not at all keen on meeting the students who all thought lowly of him. Not that he minded their opinions about him, but Severus's teaching attitude was really failing; since Potter got out of the Pensive, he had been dreading to face the students more and more- he was sure that Potter, being as arrogant as his father and attention-seeking, would spread out what he had seen. He was surprised that the school was not talking about this yet but knew it would not be for long. He loathed Potter even more just to think of it.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to notice Severus's sour expression for he chuckled and said, "Now, Severus, you never liked teaching, did you not?"  
  
"I am afraid not, Headmaster, for I do not see the excitement in being shut in a dungeon with forty blank and, forgive me to say this, blunt and stubborn minds for an hour."  
  
Dumbledore laughed and lead the way out of his office, Severus by his side.  
  
"You should soften up, Severus, for teaching has great experience in itself." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "And seeing what the blank, blunt and stubborn minds have achieved after your enlightening, is the best reward, I'd say."  
  
Severus smiled grimly and replied, "Ah, I am enlightened by your wisdom, Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled again and commented, "You are so of a nerd sometimes, young lad."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, sir."  
  
"Please do, it was meant to be."  
  
Severus grinned silently but did not answer. Albus Dumbledore's character was everything he respected. He would have died for him as Dumbledore would for himself too, he believed.  
  
They reached the Great Hall together and saw a sea of pointed black hats. The students grew quiet immediately, seeing the Headmaster approach.  
  
Dumbledore got to his feet and said as usual, "Welcome to a new year, everyone! Please feel comfortable- bon appetite!"  
  
Food appeared on the glittering golden silverware and the Great hall became noisy again as the students talked and helped themselves with the feast. Severus looked down the Gryffindor table and saw Potter and his two friends laughing over something. He was so sure for a moment that they were talking about the Pensive. Then Potter turned and caught his own eyes. Potter stared at him for a second, the laughter dying away from his face, then to Severus's surprise, he grinned at him. As if it was not enough, he gave Severus a thumbs-up sign. Severus looked behind him to see if Potter was looking at somebody else but Minerva McGonagall was eating and talking to Professor Flitwick. He turned back to the Gryffindor table but Potter was eating again. Shaking himself mentally inside, he turned back to the table and helped himself to some roasted potatoes.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron stared at Harry, awestrucked. "What?" he asked his friend as he munched on some pork chops. "Why on earth did you smile at Snape?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
Harry stuttered at this point. He had did it in order to assure Snape that he had not said anything about the Pensive for Snape was looking at him with purest loathing.  
  
"I didn't, I was looking at Hagrid, silly." Harry lied.  
  
Hermione pointed to a man sitting beside Dumbledore. "Who's that?" she asked.  
  
"Mud be de defend ob dak ad teader, rid?" Ron replied with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Hermione looked at him with disgust as he managed to swallow everything in his mouth with one big gulp.  
  
"Must be the Defence of Dark Arts teacher, right?" he repeated hastily.  
  
Harry took a drink of pumpkin juice from the golden goblet and took a good look at the new professor.  
  
He was wearing new, expensive-like robes with purple and gold trimmings and was tall and thin. He was pretty good-looking with blonde hair and brown eyes and was always laughing on the teacher's table.  
  
"Reminds me a lot of Lockhart." Harry commented. Hermione snorted in her apple sauce and Ron grinned at her.  
  
The feast was finally over and Dumbledore gave his usual talk about the Forest. He also introduced the new teacher, Furtis White which was the Defence of Darks Arts professor. Then he mentioned the traditional Quidditch try-outs. Harry's high mood sank once he remembered the mention of Quidditch. He had a life long ban from it according to Dolores Umbridge, who was their Defence of the Dark Arts teacher last year. He was not very sure if he could play Quidditch again and his Firebolt was still locked in one of Snape's dungeons. Exactly how great it would be, he thought dully, asking Snape whether he could have his Firebolt back.  
  
The students were streaming out of the Hall and Harry realized they were dismissed.  
  
"C'mon, Harry." Said Ron, tugging him away from the table. They were halfway up the stairs when a drawling clod voice floated into their ears.  
  
"Potty, Weasel and the Granger Mudblood. What a nice combination." Draco Malfoy sneered with Crabbe and Goyle by his side.  
  
The three hurled around quickly and faced their mortal arch-enemies. Ron nearly pulled out his wand but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Wise decision, Granger. You will not want the dirty face of yours get, if possible, more ruined, will you?" Malfoy snickered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly as Ron's ears went pink and tried to pull his wand out with Hermione seizing his arm.  
  
Harry glared at him and replied coolly, "How's your dad doing, Malfoy? I've heard he's out of Azkaban right? How's freedom suiting him?"  
  
The laughter died away from Crabbe and Goyle's face as Malfoy widen his eyes in fury and said through gritted teeth, "Shut up Potter, you will pay."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sneered, "You know what? I don't mind getting a few hexes from you, Malfoy; it'll be like a good practice for me to do your dad in."  
  
Malfoy plunged inside his robes for his wand but Hermione pointed hers right onto his heart. Hermione was shaking with fury as Ron stared at her, impressed.  
  
"Go on, Malfoy. Go on, let's have a duel. I've wanted to do this since I've recognized you as a pathetic foul." She said in barely a whisper. Malfoy was about to reply when-  
  
"Granger! What are you doing?"  
  
Snape ascended the stairs and reached them. Harry groaned inside and Ron looked as he wanted to kill Snape.  
  
Hermione took her wand back from pointing at Malfoy and replied simply, "Nothing, sir."  
  
Harry watched Hermione in awe- he had never seen Hermione act like this. Hermione respected every professor in the school, even the nasty evil Potions Master.  
  
"Nothing? We'll see." Snape's thin lips turned into a horrible smile. " Fifty points from Gryffindor for lying to the master of this school, Miss Granger, ten points off each for Potter and Weasley for not stopping her attempt to attack Mr Malfoy. "  
  
Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry's warning look stopped him. He knew exactly why Snape did this; apart from the natural hatred between them, Snape had treated them even more cruelly since Harry had got out of the Pensive. Perhaps he assumed Harry would spread out what he had seen, that fool, was he keen on letting the others know what a jerk his father was at the age of fifteen?  
  
"Potter, the Headmaster and quite a few professors would like to see you. Follow me." Snape sad shortly, back to his usual cold self. Malfoy sneered at him and walked away as Hermione and Ron decided to wait or Harry in the common room.  
  
Harry followed Snape down the corridor and pasted the Great Hall. Should I tell Dumbledore about the dream? No, not with Snape here, he thought.  
  
They reached the Headmaster's office and Snape said coldly through gritted teeth, "Sneezy Wheezy Puffs." He glared at Harry as to dare him to grin.  
  
"Harry, Severus, come in please."  
  
They walked over the threshold and saw Dumbledore, as old and wise as ever, sat behind his desk, smiling at the both. Professor McGonagall was standing beside Dumbledore, her thin lips tightened into a smile as she saw Harry. "Please sit down, Harry."  
  
Harry sat down on the chair opposite to Dumbledore's desk and glanced around. The portraits of the old or dead Headmasters before were still hanging every where but a small table that used to stand at the back of the room was gone. Harry felt a pang of guilt- he had demolished it last year when he found his godfather dead.  
  
Dumbledore smiled again and said softly, "Fawkes finds the space very enjoyable- he often watches Quiddicth matches standing there." Harry did not ask how Dumbledore knew what he was thinking; he knew Dumbledore to well.  
  
"So, Harry, you will be pleased to now that Professor McGonagall has relieved your Firebolt from the dungeons. You can have it back."  
  
Harry looked quickly at McGonagall and in her hands, surely, was his faithful, long missed Firebolt.  
  
"Can I- may I play Quidditch again?" Harry asked eagerly, taking the Firebolt into his hands. He heard a little snort from behind and knew it was Snape but did not care. Having back the present given by his beloved godfather, Sirius, meant more than anything to him.  
  
Professor McGonagall shot Snape a rather nasty look and replied, "Yes, of course you may, Harry. The life long ban from the Ministry has been removed. You are back on the Gryffindor team again." She said the last sentence glaring at Snape, who was snorting again.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said, his heart as light as the wind. He ran his fingers along the broom and felt a kind of warmness spread through his fingertips, as if the broom was making a welcome towards his owner.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "Now, Harry, there is something I want to inform you. You will be having regular extra lessons with Professor Snape for Occlumency-"  
  
"What?" Harry nearly groaned.  
  
"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling, " Professor Snape has kindly offered his evenings as a training course for you."  
  
Snape cleared his throat at this point. " Forgive me to interrupt, Headmaster, but I believe I did not exactly beg for the job." There was a hint of sour in his voice simply stating that this was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
Dumbledore simply smiled again and replied, "Well, Severus, it was kindly enough of you to agree with the job, an excellent idea I must say."  
  
Harry glanced at Snape and asked, "But Professor Dumbledore, why can't you teach me yourself?"  
  
Snape smiled horribly and said, "I'm afraid it is not too excellent, Headmaster, for Potter simply refuses my teaching."  
  
Dumbledore replied calmly, still smiling, "Harry, I just have too many things to do. I would have taught you Occlumency if I had managed it, but under the circumstances."  
  
Harry understood Dumbledore meant working with the Order. He nodded and said, "I understand, Professor."  
  
Snape glared at Harry with the purest loath and said, "Well Potter, Thursday evening will be fine, eight o'clock and kindly avoid being late; I do not intend waiting for the whole night. Headmaster, excuse me but I have to return to the dungeons." He said curtly with a bow to Dumbledore and walked out, nearly slamming the door.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head chuckling, "I assumed you had work out things with Professor Snape by now, Harry, but it definitely looks like I am much mistaken.  
  
Harry grinned and replied "Cheers, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore got up to his feet, still smiling and said, "So, Harry, you might want to get some rest, I do not want you to be late for your lessons tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded and said "Good night, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Goodnight, young lad."  
  
* * *  
  
Severus growled slightly as he entered his dungeons. It was not unreasonable, with Potter's extra lessons ahead.  
  
He lighted the dungeons with fire and walked to the cupboards. Taking a small bottle of orange liquid out, he sighed and poured them into a cauldron. He needed to make a Strength Potion for Lord Voldemort.  
  
* * *  
  
"Congratulations, mate." Ron said grimly.  
  
Hermione shook her head at Ron and said, "You must concentrate on the lessons this time, Harry, Occlumency must be important or Professor Dumbledore won't introduce you to it so many times. Concentrate, Harry."  
  
Harry groaned. It was late in the night and the common room was emptying. Harry had just told Hermione and Ron about Occlumency.  
  
Ron looked at the Firebolt in his hands and said brightly, "You have Quidditch practice to look forward to, though."  
  
"I doubt that- how's the team doing anyways?" Harry asked doubtfully, remembering Fred and George Weasley as the best Beaters ever's absence.  
  
Ron frowned and replied, "Not too good, not good at all. Angelina said she wants to have a new try-out later, she can't stand our teammates killing themselves in practice anymore."  
  
Harry nodded glumly. If he could not find happiness even in Quidditch, he could not see anything to lighten his moods.  
  
Hermione asked Harry suddenly, "Why didn't you tell us Lucius Malfoy's out of prison?"  
  
Harry tore his thoughts away from Quidditch and said, "Huh?"  
  
Ron suddenly, too, remembered. "Yeah, how come you didn't tell us that?"  
  
"Oh, that." Harry did not want to alarm his friends about the dream but it seemed like he had no choice.  
  
He told them everything and Hermione said sternly, "Well, serves Lestrange right. I hope Voldemort- oh, please, Ron!- tortures her everyday."  
  
Harry fell silent; Lestrange had killed Sirius last year. Anger boiled inside his veins whenever he thought of it, so he looked at his Firebolt and tried to concentrate on it.  
  
"It's late, let's get some sleep." He stood up and ascended the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He caught Ron and Hermione exchanging looks and Ron ran to catch up with him. Together, they entered the dormitory and Harry felt tiredness sink inside suddenly. Rolling on to bed, he fell asleep before Ron could say another word. 


	3. Out

A/N: Well, here's another one, hope you like it, pls review! ;)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up rather grumpily. He had another dream about Voldemort torturing his unfaithful Death Eaters again. Clutching his flaming scar, he went down to the Great Hall with Ron for breakfast.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK?" asked Ron for the millionth time. He was watching Harry anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Harry grunted. The truth was the scar was hurting so bad that he could not see properly, but he was not about to worry his friends.  
  
They met Hermione at the Gryffindor table and ate without saying too much. Then they went for their first lesson which was, to their disgust, Potions.  
  
The three arrived early at the dungeons and sat quietly, dreading for the Slytherins and the Potions Master's arrivals. Just as Harry was about to fall asleep- he did not had much these days- Snape entered with his fellow Slytherins, followed by the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Granger, Potter and Weasley eager to start their Potions lesson? I'd never thought I'll live to see that day." Snape sneered as he saw Harry and the other two. The other Slytherins snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry could have warned her not to; he was too experienced with Snape's sharp eyes.  
  
"Granger! You think I am saying nonsense, do you?" Snape snarled as the other students took their place. Harry saw Ron glaring at Snape.  
  
Hermione jumped and looked back at Snape. "No, sir."  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor- you should know better than lying, Miss Know- It-All."  
  
And so the class begun with Snape taking points from Gryffindor whenever he could manage, mocking Neville's works whenever he got the chance and sneering at Harry whenever he caught his eyes. How can a horrible person like this be loyal to our side? Thought Harry as Snape took twenty points from Gryffindor because Ron coughed loudly as he walked past. Why does Dumbledore trust a man like him? Is he really on our side?  
  
These thoughts swarmed in Harry's mind even when he was in Transfiguration with McGonagall. He was thinking as hard as ever when a stern voice suddenly rang, "Potter, what kind of usual characteristics does an Animagi usually has?"  
  
Harry blinked several times as Hermione hissed the answers beside him. "I don't know, Professor." He said blankly.  
  
By the end of the first day, Harry was a bit moody. The homework was already piling up in the first day and Harry was dreading tomorrow, which was a Thursday and he would be having Occlumency with Snape. Ever since his trip in the Pensive, he had never faced Snape alone again- what he planned to do with Harry was unimaginable.  
  
"Hermione, please can I borrow your essay on Charms?" Ron pleaded for the third time.  
  
They were in the common room trying to finish their mountains of homework. Harry was tackling a report for McGonagall while Ron and Hermione were bickering at each other about the Charms essay.  
  
"No, Ron." Hermione raised her eyebrows in a very McGonagallish way." You know perfectly how to do it- just think and be patient."  
  
Ron groaned and threw his Charms book on the floor. "George and Fred were right to leave this place- it's a nightmare."  
  
Harry sighed and sat back on his chair. He would have a rest first, he thought tiredly. Looking around his fellow Gryffindor who were all either working with their heads buried in books or groaning at the homework, he smiled at himself, concluding that he would never think about leaving Hogwarts, not even if Snape cursed him or he was banned from Quidditch. This was his home, his real home, where he could find happiness only in here. Grinning, he sat up straight to finish his report when his eyes traveled to the fireplace. An ice was dropped into his stomach as he remembered his last year when Sirius had risked everything to visit him in the fire. All happiness drained out of him, he forced himself to concentrate on the work to be done as Ron and Hermione snapped at each other.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus sat behind his desk, scribbling frantically on a piece of parchment. He was finishing his report on Voldemort's latest moves for Dumbledore. Though he was tired, exhausted and annoyed, he wanted to get this over with. Defeating Voldemort was the only ambition for him and he would not have lived that long, as least sanely, if he did not keep himself towards the target. It was the only thing he could hang on, the only reason he saw to live. After all, he thought dully, no one would miss him or feel sympathy even if he suddenly disappeared or died. The Gryffindor students will probably celebrate till midnight and Potter may dance in the Slytherin Tower.  
  
Putting a conclusion on the report, he sat back in his chair and looked around. The office was old and battered, stating its ancient age. On top of the cupboard which held his precious Potions, stood his Pensive. He stared at it for a moment and before he could stop himself, a single tear rolled down his pale cheek. He was so lonely, too lonely for years, as he remembered his childhood stored in the Pensive. He did not and would not admit it but he longed for love, longed for care through all those years. Humiliation and insults were what he got in return, and he had given up a long time ago to seek any close relationship within mankind. Everyday he walked through his life hollowly, not understanding what he was doing but just completing it. He never complained- he considered this as a part of life, for men had said, life is not fair. But it did not mean that he was not hurt- after all those years and all those incidents he had been through, he was hurt thoroughly and forgot what was it like to be happy and feel warm. He often broke down and cried alone, when he could not stand it anymore. He hated crying, it was a sign of cowardice, but how could he helped it? He did not know how to express his feelings and every time he looked in the Pensive, only pathetic memories swirled in front of him. He let another tear prickle down and suddenly stood up. Severus you coward! You cannot cry! You will not cry! You will survive, you will continue on your suffering life with no cowardice! A sharp voice scolded himself inside his head. He shook himself mentally and dried his face with his sleeve. He was about to take the report out to Dumbledore when someone knocked the door.  
  
"Who's it?" he snarled in his usual cold self.  
  
A familiar voice ranged behind the other side of the door.  
  
"Severus, forgive me to disturb you, but do you mind me coming in?" It was Dumbledore.  
  
Trust that old man to approach when he was breaking up, Severus thought grimly. He opened the door and looked into the face of the wise old wizard. Dumbledore entered and looked around. "Please do sit, Headmaster." Severus offered a chair in front of his desk.  
  
He sat down opposite to Dumbledore. "May I help you, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore did not answer at once. He looked as his clear blue eyes twinkled. Severus was too familiar to those X-Ray-like eyes.  
  
"My boy, there is nothing you can help me, though I would like to ask you the same question." Dumbledore focused on Severus solemn face. His expression was serious and full with sympathy. For the first time, Severus felt a little but warmer than before. A bit. Severus was a private person and was keen on keeping everything towards himself, but he was always a little more opened to Dumbledore. Perhaps it was because he knew Dumbledore really cared, the only person who really cared, but not like his fellow Death-Eaters, who wore a look of concern when facing him but laughed behind his back. Trying to tear his mind away from the disgusting Death Eaters, he looked down to his desk. The report was still lying on the desk.  
  
"I'm waiting, Severus." The old man brought him back to reality with his gentle tone.  
  
Severus looked up at him and stammered, "I." What would he tell Dumbledore? That he was lonely? That he was tired and wanted out? That he, the cold and hollow Potions Master, would simply love to cry in his arms, cry until the end of the world and not worrying about anything else?  
  
"I am fine, Headmaster, thanks for asking." He concluded, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes. How he knew the Headmaster would see right through him, but he did not care. He was not going to admit the thoughts in his mind.  
  
Dumbledore smiled gently- he always did- and asked without any attempt of pushing the subject in his tone, "Is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything at all, Severus boy."  
  
Severus forced back the threatening tears in his eyes- don't you dare cry again, Severus you disgrace! -and replied firmly as if he was trying to convince himself, "No, sir, there isn't."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and stood up. "Very well, Severus. Just remember- whenever you come across the path you are confused or troubled with- simply find the man you trust and I believe he will help you with all his everything."  
  
Severus too, nodded and knew Dumbledore was referring to himself. He stood up and handed the report to Dumbledore.  
  
"Jolly heavens, Severus, I see the Death Eaters are going to be pretty busy these days." Dumbedore commented as he flipped through the pages. "Very well, Severus, thank you for the hard work." Dumbledore smiled slightly at Severus who was looking at him. Dumbledore wished him a goodnight and started to make his exit out of the chamber when Severus blurted out, "Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore turned and looked back at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling more than ever, "You are mostly welcome, my boy. I have faith in you."  
  
With that, he stepped out, carrying Severus's sorrows with him as he left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Round them up, everyone! C'mon, it's not so hard!" Hagrid shouted to the bewildered class.  
  
It was the next morning and Harry was in his first lesson, Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was had set some Chandlers out on the ground and ordered the class to round them up.  
  
"Ouch! That stupid dog face!" Ron groaned as one of the Chandlers sank sharp teeth in his fingers.  
  
Harry looked around and swallowed. The Chandlers were big dog-like animals with flaming orange fur and red streaks. The eyes were brown and amber but the thing Harry could not miss was their sharp, pointed teeth. According to Hagrid, these "fluffy" animals were used to hunt and guard. In Harry's and Ron's opinions, though, kicking them in the shins was the best thing to do- they had already received scratches, cuts and bites from the "fluffy" animals.  
  
Draco Malfoy's patience was clearly off the hook. He stood aside and crossed his arms, not doing anything but wearing a bored expression on the pale, drawling face. Hagrid spotted him and hesitated for a moment but walked towards Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't want ter see you doin' nothin'. Go on, grab one of the Chandlers." He growled.  
  
Not very far away, Harry stopped trying to struggle an extra large Chandler back into the wooden crate. Knowing perfectly that Malfoy would not obey Hagrid, he edged more towards them and listened in case he needed to help the gamekeeper.  
  
"And why should I do that?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows in a very Snapelish way.  
  
Hagrid's expression darkened; Harry could tell he was trying to handle it.  
  
"You come ter Hogwarts ter learn, young man, and it is my responsibility to make sure of that. And while yer at here, you have every need to follow a professor's instructions."  
  
All right, Hagrid! Harry cheered silently. It was not like Hagrid to act calm when dealing with Malfoy in lessons. Harry caught Ron's eye and knew he had been listening, too. They grinned at each other.  
  
Malfoy sneered at Hagrid and replied coldly, not even looking at the teacher, "I take instructions from professors who are at least human, myself."  
  
Ron exploded at that point and lunged at Malfoy. Harry tried to pull Ron back but Ron was already punching Malfoy hard on the face. Hagrid was trying to pull the pair apart and the whole class was staring at them, Hermione screaming for stop.  
  
Just as Harry was about to explode himself, a familiar voice rang from behind. Too familiar to Harry, so he recognized Snape even before turning.  
  
"Weasley! Get off right now!" Harry turned to see Snape shouting and closing on them. His eyes were glittering dangerously and his hair was flying beside him as he walked. Harry tried to come up of a reason not to strangle Snape right on the spot- of all teachers, why was it Snape?  
  
Ron and Malfoy froze, both on the floor, Malfoy wand-raised with Ron on top of him, his arm gesturing a punch. Hagrid's face was pale and he pulled Ron to his feet before he could say anything.  
  
Snape reached them as Malfoy stood up, glaring at Ron who was snarling at him, too.  
  
"Explain, please." Snape said shortly, looking straight at Hagrid. Hagrid looked like a wrecked nerve and he managed to reply, rather calmly too, to Harry and Hermione's surprise, "Malfoy here just disturbed my lesson and Ron lost his nerve. It isn't his entire fault, Professor, Malfoy was insulting."  
  
Snape snorted as he doubt everything and turned to Ron and Malfoy. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention, Weasley. Mr Malfoy- more careful next time." With that, he walked back towards the castle, smirking to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"I am going to kill Malfoy for real next time!" Ron shouted as the three finished dinner and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. It was evening that night but they still could not forget Snape's unfair and Malfoy's smirk matching his teacher's after he heard Snape's judgment.  
  
Hermione sighed and replied as they entered the Tower, "Piglissum. You know, Ron, you must control your temper these days. You're always falling for Malfoy's desires to get you in trouble and that is exactly what Snape and Malfoy wants!"  
  
"Humph." Ron grunted. "I'm heading for the stupid detention; wait in the common room guys." With that he grunted once more and walked away.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "Well?"  
  
"I have Occlumency." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Good luck, then." Hermione called as she disappeared inside the common room.  
  
Harry sighed and took as much time as he could all the way to Snape' office. Facing Snape alone was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
He turned around the corner and bumped into a person.  
  
"Oh!" the object dropped her books in surprise.  
  
Harry looked up, muttering a sorry. Then his heart gave a leapt- he had bumped into Cho.  
  
Cho looked at him with surprise too, and then blushed.  
  
"Er- sorry." Harry said awkwardly. Then he bent to help her gather the books. Handing the stack back into her hands, Cho smiled and said, "It's okay- where are you going?"  
  
"To er, Snape's office. I need to find him for- for something." Why was he so nervous? He did not feel the way for her like he did before anymore, so why, just why he could not even get the words out right?  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
They stood there, staring at each other for a moment. Then Harry said awkwardly, "I got the, um, letter you sent me. Thanks."  
  
Cho nodded and there was an even more awkward pause.  
  
"Well-" Cho started.  
  
"So-" Harry began.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment then grinned. "See you around, Harry. " Cho smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, you too." Harry watched her as she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Then, feeling that something had finally gone right, Harry approached Snape's chamber and knocked the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus scowled angrily at the door. Potter was late for his first lesson and he had been waiting for him. Lateness is a sign of disrespect, he thought haughtily, cooking up a way to cicritize his hated student. Then he sat back on his chair, pausing for a moment. Why do I always have to make Potter angry? He wondered for just a second. Then he came up with an answer. Because that is my destiny, my natural job, he answered himself, chuckling. Before he could think more, though, someone knocked the door and Potter made his entrance.  
  
"You're late, Potter. And shut that door." Severus put on his best sneer.  
  
Potter shut the door harder than he would have but Severus let it pass.  
  
"Sit."  
  
"So, Potter, do you by any luck recall what Occlumency is which I doubt?" Severus smirked. He loved to cicritize Potter whenever he could; like he said, it was his natural.  
  
Potter looked up at him with a hint of hatred in his eyes- Severus was familiar to that expression; it was the expression wore by his fellow Death Eaters and his old schoolmates whenever they spoke to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, sir." added Potter as Severus raised his eyebrows. He could tell Potter was boiling, and he was enjoying every moment of it.  
  
Severus sat back on his chair and asked casually, "Then you still recall the purpose of you achieving Occlumency?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Very well, then. I believe you will work hard on it this time- you do not want another friend of yours suffering from your laziness and hero act, do you?" said Severus softly. He knew Potter would understand he was talking about Black- Severus was not exactly glad that he was dead, but he was not sympathy, either.  
  
Potter glared straight into his eyes as Severus grinned horribly. It was one of Severus favourite things to do- incensing Potter and amusing himself.  
  
"Well, let's get started. Up, Potter."  
  
Potter stood up face to face with Severus.  
  
"On three- one, two, three- Legilimens!"  
  
Severus watched as the boy who lived struggle and suddenly in a flash, he started to break in his memories.Potter talking to a snake at a zoo.Potter being trapped inside a bathroom by a fat boy and his gang.Potter's hair being cut out wholly by a fussing women.  
  
"Up, Potter!" Severus shouted at the boy lying on the floor. He was suppressing a laugh desperately- that balding head of Potter's was hysterical.  
  
Potter stood up, his face burning and panted, "Did you- you saw everything, sir?" Severus could not help it. He let his lips curl to a Voldemort-like smile and nodded.  
  
"Now try again! You must work more hard, Potter!"  
  
"Legilimens!"  
  
Once more, he saw Potter being chased by a laughing gang.Potter sitting on a roof suddenly.then the scene changed completely. There was Potter, running towards an ancient arch hanging a veil, stretching out his arms as he ran. A man was falling backwards to the archway.he vanished as Potter screamed.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Potter's bellow brought Severus back to his office suddenly. He looked sharply to the boy, panting hard on the floor.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Potter?" Severus shouted in fury. That idiot boy, that fool.  
  
Potter turned away from him. He saw him raising his sleeve and wiping his face, but he could not tell whether he was crying.  
  
Severus had no patient for this. "Up, Potter, and do not shout again! Try harder!"  
  
"I am trying hard!" Potter suddenly turned and half-shouted. Severus was a little startled to see his face gleaming with tears. Then he recovered.  
  
"I will not be spoken to like that!" he spat angrily. "Do you think shouting and screaming in memories will bring your godfather back? Do you think unleashing your memories and weakness to your enemy will make your godfather rebirth? Do you-"  
  
"You don't know what it's like, sir!" Potter stood up and practically yelled at him. "You don't know what it's like to lose the person you love! You have no idea how hard it is, SIR!"  
  
Severus was stunned for a moment. Shaking with anger, his voice became no more than a whisper, "And why would I not know?"  
  
"Because you have no love! Because all you want is- is-"Potter stopped uncertainly.  
  
"Is what?"  
  
"You don't even like teaching! You are hollow and you have no warmth inside! You don't even know what love is! So shut up about Sirius, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE!"  
  
The last word echoed through Severus ears. He could not take it- he would not take it- he wanted to kill Potter right on the spot-  
  
"Get out, get OUT!" Severus bellowed as he pushed Potter out of his way. He flung open the door and threw Potter out of his office. Then, slamming the door, he dropped on the floor leaning against the door, covering his face with his hands as tears flooded them both.  
  
Little did he know that the person who had just broken him was leaning against the same door as him, doing and feeling exactly the same. 


	4. One Little point

Chapter Four 

Harry lay awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had no intention to sleep, though the fellow schoolmates of him in the room were all dozed off. He had to think, and there was no escape.

He had not told Ron and Hermione about the Occlumency lesson; avoiding them was all he could do. For some reason he could not bring the subject up.

Snape's expressions when Harry had shouted to himit was a mixture of loathe disbelief and if possiblehurt. Had he really touch Snape's weakest point? The things he had said back in the office, Harry had no idea why he had shouted like thatall he knew was he wanted to let Snape know that he, Harry, had been through a lot more than him. He had no idea, completely not even near to what he felt whenever he thought of Sirius, whenever he faced Voldemort

But did that mean Harry was right? He had seen what was it like in Snape's childhood and he had actually felt sorry for him back then. He knew perfectly that his father was wrong to abuse Snape like that but it still did not stop Harry from hating Snape just the same. Snape had suffered in his childhood and he knew it, so did that mean Harry had no right to blame Snape for having no love? For his cold attitude? 

Harry sighed and frowned. This was giving him a great headache and Harry was dreading to face Snape the next day at the Potions lessons. He knew Snape would not cancel the Occlumency lessons as he did before, with Dumbledore at the school, but Harry preferred he did. Now that he thought more about Snape's past and the things he shouted to him, Harry started to regret it. Who am I to shout at him? Who am I to bring his unhappy memories back to him?

Sighing yet again, he made up his mind to apologize to Snape tomorrow. Privately, of course. Harry buried his face in his hands just to think of it- it was going to be the hardest thing ever.

* * *

How long did he sat on the floor, glaring at everything he owned and letting his tears stream down, he did not know. All he knew was that he had let Potter beak him down, and he could not do anything to help it. 

He started to recall a Muggle song:

Oh, why? Why is those soil so rich while those so rot?

Why are those men so tall while those so low?

Why are those children so full while those so hollow?

Just, why this isn't an impartial court?

These were the exact thoughts inside his head. Though he had given up such long ago to find the answer, he found himself wondering why he had such a life again. Nothing in his life was right, nothing was under his control, nothing brought him happiness and warmth. Potter was right, he thought bitterly, I have no idea what it is like to be loved and to love. I have no idea how Potter feels when he remembers his godfather. He had no idea  
But he did know how it was like to feel abandoned, how it was like to lose love, how it was like to lose to himself, how it was like to beafraid. He doubted Potter's fear for Voldemort was stronger than him. Not that he feared the man himself, but it was Voldemort who reminded the most miserable and dark days in his life. He doubted that Potter would ever feel helpless with his own self.

Having a million thoughts in his mind, he scowled at himself for being weak and letting Potter do this to him. He hated Potter, hated him more than ever

* * *

"Harry, are you alright? You look like the walking of the dead, man!" 

"Did you even sleep last night?"

"Harry?"

"Yes?' Harry blinked several times and shook himself. Looking back to his two friends, he repeated, "Yeah?"

"Honestly, Harry, are you OK? Your mind is always wandering off!" Hermione looked at him, frowning. Ron was beside her, wearing a concerned expression.

It was late afternoon and they were getting ready for Potions lesson. To Harry's bewilder, they had a double lesson today. Every now and then Harry would stare at the door, dreading Snape's arrival. He had chosen a seat at the back of the class.

"Yes, I'm OK. How many times do I have to tell you that?" replied Harry rather grumpily. 

Hermione turned back to her cauldron and said, "Well, excuse me for being concerned, you know."

"Sorry." muttered Harry.

WHAM. The dungeon door flew open and the greasy haired Potions Master rummaged in. He paused to glare at the class as usual though he did not meet Harry's eyes. 

And so the lesson began. Harry avoided Snape's eyes as much as possible and concentrated to the Conscious Potion they were supposed to make. One lesson flew by and Snape had not walk to the back row once. 

Just as the second lesson was going to end and Harry could finally breathe, he caught Snape's eyes accidentally when talking to Ron. Snape did not look away and Harry noticed his hands twitching to reach inside his robes. For a second Harry was sure Snape was going to hex him but the Potions Master looked away as the bell rang and flew out of the dungeon. Knowing that his chance to talk to Snape alone was then, he told Hermione and Ron to wait for him in the Great Hall for dinner, and then followed Snape.

* * *

"Who's it?" the cold voice of Snape's snarled from the inside if the office. 

Harry took a deep breath before answering. 

"It's Harry Potter, sir."

There was a pause. 

"Come in."

Harry swallowed hard and willed himself to be calm as he entered the chamber.

Snape was sitting behind his desk, clearly writing on something. He shoved the parchment aside as Harry came in and looked up at him.

"What is it?" Snape's usual sneer was gone, placed by a ugly expression of loathe.

Harry looked at the ground and began, "Professor, yesterday-"

"Yes?"

Snape snarled at Harry, as though daring him to say another word.

"Well, I- I-"

"I do not have the whole day, Potter. Either spit it out or leave-"

"I'm sorry."

Silence. Harry would simply love to run out of the room just then but he knew he had to face it. 

"I'm sorry." He repeated yet again, "I had no right to shout at you, sir, and for that I apologize."

There was another pause of silence and Harry dared himself to look up at Snape. There was his expression, with what seemed like a shock.   
Just get it over with, fool, just give me detention or throw me out of the room

"Very- very well." 

Harry stared back at the Potions Master. He was actually biting his lip.

He knew this was the best chance to get out, and so he nodded, turned and walked out, closing the door softly behind him. 

* * *

Severus was still staring at the closed door. He was stunned, and shocked, to say. Never in a million years he would thought he'd see Harry Potter, the most arrogant living thing and the son of the conceited James Potter, apologize to himself. He leaned against the back of his chair, replaying the scene happened just few seconds ago. Potter apologizing to him? He would rather believe that he was the son of Lord Voldemort's.

Blinking several times, he started to realize that Harry Potter was nothing like the James Potter he loathed. Though he had always put it that way, Severus had to admit that he was not quite right. James Potter would never apologize for disrespecting him, and although they were equal by age, James Potter still did not have the right to insult and humiliate him. Harry Potter showed great courage and respect today- he let the thought swarm into his head before he could help it. Even when sometimes Severus knew that he was wrong, he did not bother with apologies. Words are nothing compared to real act, he had always said, but he knew deep inside that it was just a cover for his cowardice. 

Was it true? Was it real that Harry Potter was braver than he was? Was it true that Harry Potter had won him in his character? Was it really believable that he was starting to see the good side of his most hated, loathed boy?

"Nonsense!" he scolded himself out loud. He had always hated Potter, loathed him, and was always happy to find chances to cicritize him. There was no good in Potter or else I would not have treated him like this

But you did not treat him badly because of hating him, a nasty voice said inside his head. Come to think of it, you hate him because you hate his father. And those are two different people, no matter how you put them. Did Potter not tell everyone about the Pensive when James Potter would have? Didn't Potter just apologize to you, something that James Potter would never have done even if his life depended on it?

Yes, he came to a conclude. You owe Potter as much as he owes you. Your unfairness has held too long, and while there is a battle out there, you are starting one inside. Both of you will have no chance to win if you carry on the attitude now.

And Severus, still startled by his own thoughts, finally understood.

* * *

Still stunned by his luck, Harry found his mood lighter than days. It had been a bad start of the term but things had come to a rest, he thought happily. Humming to himself off-tuned, he went straight to the Gryffindor table and found his two best friends. He made up his mind that he would be more decent to them since he was really grumpy to them in the last few days.

"Hey, how's it going?" Harry called to them brightly as he approached. To his surprise, Ron and Hermione looked extremely worried. 

Frowning a little, Harry took a seat beside Ron and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Will you look at this?" Ron replied, frowning deeply.

Harry took the Daily Prophet from Ron's hands and read the headlines:

RETIRED SPY FOUND KILLED BY DEATH EATERS

Reading fiercely, Harry learned that a wizard named Meloneor White, who was a Death Eater once but turned into a spy, was found killed by a Death Eater in a Muggle Town called Little Hangleton. The Death Eater was not caught and the Healers have informed the authorities that White was killed by one of the Unforgivable Curse. Meloneor White was one of the missed patients in St Mungo's over the summer and the other one, the Ministry regretted, was still missing. 

"My gosh." Said Harry to himself softly as he finished. 

"My gosh is right," sighed Hermione, folding the paper and putting it away. "Voldemort- oh, Ron- is starting to take act and gaining powers like the past."

Harry's mood was suddenly heavy. "White- he's a traitor to Voldemort, like Snape if Dumbledore's right, then Snape's in danger too, d'you reckon?"

Ron poked around with his food as he answered, "Yeah, I guess Snape knew it would happen when Vol-Vol-"

"Voldemort, Ron!" Hermione snapped, "Really, can't you even say his name properly?"

"Alright, alright! Vol-demort!"

Harry was turning to the feast when something suddenly hit him.

"Wait- Meloneor White! I remember him- damn, he was captured by Lestrange in Greenish! What was he doing there when he was supposed to be in St Mungo's?"

Ron and Hermione stared at him. 

"But Harry, how did you know that?" asked Ron, staring.

"I-" Harry stopped himself. Would his friends believe him again after the last year?

"I saw it in a dream." He answered with a bit of embrassment. "Remember the one I told you about?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for awhile.

"Well, I don't see any reason for him running away from St Mungo's." she finally said. 

Harry sighed. He did not blame Hermione for having doubts about his weird dreams- he did not quite believe himself too, for instance.

They finished their dinner quickly and went up to the common room to deal with their homework which was growing more than ever.

* * *

The weekends have past, and the months were flying by. November had came and gone, and it was time to think of the jolly Christmas coming up. With snowy scenes and glowing candles everywhere, Harry found it hard to not be cheerful.

There were not many students signing up to stay this Christmas, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few other Gryffindors were the only left. To Harry's disgust, Draco Malfoy and his two friends decided to stay, too. But nothing could ruin Harry's high moods as Christmas holidays drew nearer.

"Bye, Merry Christmas, goodbye, have a nice holiday!" Hermione was shouting farewells to those who were boarding the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Harry were grinning and laughing at her. 

It was the first day of holiday and the three decided, since they wanted to get out of the castle for some fresh air, to walk with students who were going back home to the platform. Finally, as the scarlet train pulled out of sight, the three set off back towards the castle,   
joking and laughing as they went.

* * *

Severus patrolled down the corridor leading to the Great Hall. Though he found it annoying and boring, it was his duty to make sure everything was "in place." Just as he was passing the Great Hall, he spotted Draco Malfoy and his gang sneering at Potter, Weasley and Granger. He did not react at first, but wanted to see what was going to happen.

"Here's love from the Dark Lord, Potty!" smirked Malfoy as Potter and his two friends passed him. 

"Oh shut up, Malfoy!" Potter responded carelessly, not making any attempt to stop.

Malfoy stepped in front of the three, blocking their way, "Why aren't you back into what you call your house, Weasel?" 

Severus saw Weasley go red. 

"That, is perfectly none of your business, Malfoy." He replied, glaring.

"Is it because your parents can't afford to bring you up anymore? They cannot afford to get enough for all of you red heads to eat, is that right? That's why you're staying at Hogwarts, I suppose, the feasts here are like a paradise to you, right?"

Severus frowned slightly; he knew Malfoy liked to insult the others, but this was a little overboard.

Potter shot back coolly, "Shut your fat mouth, Malfoy, you're dad's not even home for you, he'll be having Christmas in St Mungo's before you know it."

Severus could not help himself; he chuckled silently. The thought of his "friend" Lucius Malfoy in St Mungo's was laughable.

Craning his neck, he poked inside the Great Hall just in time to see Malfoy hexing Potter. A jet of purple light flew by Potter's ears as he and his two friends attempted to push past Malfoy.

Potter acted fast; plunging inside his robes, he pointed his wand straight to Malfoy, who was doing the same thing. Both were wearing an expression of pure loathe and fury.   
Severus decided that he would end it right there. Walking towards the six students, he shouted as if he had not see the scene, "Potter! Get that aim off Mr Malfoy!" 

Potter and Malfoy froze, and Severus could not help noticing that Malfoy seemed to be more pleased when he approached them. 

"What are you doing, Potter?" Severus snarled in his face. 

Potter took his wand from pointing at Malfoy as Weasley replied urgently, "Malfoy   
attacked Harry first, sir, Harry didn't do anything-"

"Enough, Weasley." Severus cut him off. It was a pleasure for him finding a chance to give Potter a detention, but

Be fair. He was fair to you. You must not lose to him, where is your courage? Where is your dare?

Severus was startled by his thoughts for a moment, then he recovered, "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter..."- he saw Malfoy's smirk of triumph to Weasley- "And" 

The students looked at him expectedly, waiting for him to give Potter detention. Weasley was glaring at him, Granger scowling and Malfoy smirking

"One point from Slytherin." 

There. He had done it. He had not lost. Not exactly wanting to see the expressions on the faces of his students, he strolled away without another word.

He still could not believe what he had done.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Ron shouted triumphantly. "The world has changed, my boys and girls! You should be celebrating!" 

A crowd of first years glared at Ron as they past him in the corridor.

"Have a taste of the whole new world! Come on my lads-"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped at him. 

"Yes, my dear lady?"

"Really, you're getting like Fred and George!"

"Thank you, mam'm."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry who was snickering uncontrollably. 

They were heading back to the Gryffindor Tower and the three were still pretty shocked by what their greasy haired Potions Master had just done, though Harry had quite an idea why. 

It was because Harry showed respect towards him in the first place, he thought, how bitter sweet and strange, finding Snape can change.

"Really, Snape taking a point off Slytherin? I'd rather believe he washed his hair!" Ron exclaimed. Harry could not help it, even Hermione was laughing hard as they ascended the stairs.

"Though creative your imagination undoubtfully is, Weasley, I do not find it amusing when the subject matter consists of me."

The three froze and hurled around. Snape was wearing his usual sneer, standing right in front of them. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and if I hear you again, it will be fifty." With a too familiar smirk, Snape turned and descended the stairs. 

Once he was out of earshot, Hermione pulled Ron and Harry up the stairs. 

"That was really close, Ron, he could have given you detention again- why one earth are you smiling?"

Harry turned to see Ron grinning from ear to ear as he replied, "Ten points doesn't matter to me as long as he really took a whole point from Slytherin."

Laughing, the three of them entered the Tower.

  
A/N: There I had done it. Is it good? By the way, I can't believe you gave me reviews, man! Thanks, all of you, especially Aislin-Black you really lit my day up, you know that?! I really appreciate it- it keeps me get going on!


	5. Plot

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Thank you so much!!! I really loved everyone of them, and it really keeps me going on!  
  
Know what? I was considering of giving up these days because I didn't know what to write next! But when I read your wonderful reviews.sniff* it just kept me going on! Thanks again, and sorry for the late update;)  
  
Hope you like this one, it was carefully planned!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Severus headed towards the Headmaster's office. He had been summoned by Albus Dumbledore and he had quite an idea what this was about. Grunting, he walked past the Great Hall, recalling his day.  
  
It had been such a hilarious day, for five different Professors had come to ask him if he was sick and Madame Pomfrey actually offered him a night in the Hospital Wing. All because of him, the infamous Slytherin, had taken one point from his own house. Shaking his head slightly at these childish behaviors, he found himself entering the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Severus, do sit down please." Albus Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk, was smiling at him over his half-spectacle moon glasses.  
  
Severus sat, "May I help you, Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and paused.  
  
"I assume you do know the murder case about Meloneor White?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Severus just knew Dumbledore would bring this up.  
  
"Very well. The members of the Order, Severus, have all decided you should perform the Fidelius Charm for your own safety." Dumbledore said, looking concerned.  
  
Severus frowned slightly. He had not expected this- he had assumed Dumbledore would just give him a lecture about carefulness and so on.  
  
"But then- how about the spy? How can I accomplish my duties as spy if I am invisible to the Dark Lord?"  
  
"You have done enough, Severus. Through the years you have worked hard enough to pass us valuable information, and I'd say it is time to think more about your safety. Hogwarts needs you, Severus. We need you."  
  
Severus looked up to see the old man tired as ever.  
  
"I will not hide from the enemy." He said flatly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed yet again, "Severus, this is not hiding. This is not cowardice. This is for everyone, my boy, we simply cannot work efficiently when we are all concerned about you-"  
  
"I have risked everything to you in my whole life, Albus! And when the enemy is most powerful, most needed to be defeated, you ask me to run away? I-"  
  
"Severus, I do not want you to suffer again! You have gone through enough, and it's time to have your honor!"  
  
Severus nearly exploded. How can Dumbledore, that fool, realize him as a person who was concerned for himself only? How can he think that he, Severus, would like to hide away when there is an enemy waiting to be defeated?  
  
"I do not need honor! You think I do this because of some great honor? You- "  
  
"No, Severus, I certainly do not! But I am more concerned about you, and not about winning!" Dumbledore looked painful.  
  
Severus let the words sink into his mind. Then, calming himself down, he replied, "If I am likely to disappoint you, Headmaster, then it will be this. I thank you for your concern but I trust myself to handle situations. Cowardice- or whatever you see it as- will not be practiced on me. I have accepted the fact of my miserable life when I was able to write, and Headmaster, I ask you to concentrate on the battle. I do not want to be the man who stepped beside." He concluded with firm, and no matter what Dumbledore said, he would never change his mind, never...  
  
"Very well, Severus. This is your choice and I shall see to it. But I may ask you, Severus, do be careful." Dumbledore smiled gently at him.  
  
Severus nodded and turned to leave. He was about to walk out when he heard Dumbledore sighing gently to himself, "Alas, we do have a lot to learn."  
  
Agreeing motionlessly, he stepped out, with his destiny as clear as ever.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good evening, my fellow Death Eaters." Lord Voldemort let his hollow eyes swept through the room as he paused, "Tonight we shall have a lot to plan."  
  
Severus shifted uncomfortably on his chair. It was another night, another meeting, and though a million refuses he has, Severus has attended the party as usual. He heard from Lucius Malfoy that they were going to discuss some important matters that night.  
  
"For all those years, my men, we have prepared, worked and plotted hardly. We have had struggles and fails, not to mention dismay. And now, after all these hard work, it is time. It is time to take our move and our honour. Let the war begin."  
  
Voldemort grinned cruelly as he concluded. He glared into every Death Eater's eyes as his followers clapped and cheered. Some politely, some afraid, and some merely believed.  
  
Lestrange was clearly the most excited one for she took a step forward to her master and squeaked, "So what do we do, your Lordship?"  
  
Voldemort closed his eyes for a moment, and then replied simply as he opened them again, "We remind them."  
  
Apparently no one understood, but no one had the courage to ask. The Death Eaters looked at one another and whispered thoughts and comments. It was again, Bellatrix Lestrange, who voiced the questions in the other's minds.  
  
"My Lord, my master, for we are foolish, pity, ashamed, we will be delighted if your Lordship can explain to us what great you have in your splendid mind?"  
  
The Dark Lord snorted and began, "We will remind them the days before my fall. We will acknowledge them the Dark Lord is still out there, now more powerful and dark as ever."  
  
"And how exactly will we do that, master?" asked Lucius Malfoy in his cold and boring tone. Voldemort seemed not to notice though, for he laughed and replied, "Why, do any of you have more brains? We kill, we torture, we conquer! That is our like, our destiny, is it not? Or just mine, if I am mistaken, and someone among us refuses?"  
  
As Voldemort's glare swept around the room, some of the Death Eaters whimpered badly. Severus forced himself to stare back without blinking.  
  
"No, your Lordship, we certainly share the likes and dreams of your greatness, my master." said Malfoy quickly. "But- what is the plan?"  
  
Voldemort's lips began to curl again and some of the Death Eaters let out small sighs of relief.  
  
"I am glad you asked me that, Lucius. Now, our first target will be filthy Mudbloods in Hogsmeade. We each will select a family of filth, and execute them on my command. When you are finished, you will send a Dark Mark above the house. How extraordinary the scene would be, fifty Dark Marks hovering in the sky!" with that, the madness of Voldemort unleashed; he laughed high and cruelly.  
  
The room filled with laughter as the other Death Eaters followed their master's lead. Severus forced an insane smile to match Voldemort's on his face for Lucius was looking at him in the corner of his eyes. Then the laughter died away as Voldemort started talking again.  
  
"Now, here is a map of Hogsmeade. No need to be shy, step forward and select any location you please!" with a flick of the wand, a piece of large, old parchment lay on a wooden table. The Death Eaters talked excitedly as they moved eagerly towards the map. Severus listened carefully as his fellow Death Eaters chose their locations on the map. He needed to notify Dumbledore- it was the only chance those people would survive.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Severus snapped back into attention and looked at Voldemort.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
Severus stepped forward and studied the map carefully. He found a resident area located near Hogwarts and chose that. Sighing silently as he walked to the back of the room, his fellow Death Eaters crowded in the front, he wished this would end...  
  
* * *  
  
As Christmastime drew nearer, Harry started to think of Sirius more than ever. He had spent Christmas with Sirius at the Order last year and he could remember clearly that Sirius did everything to prevent Harry from leaving him again. But now, he thought sadly, it was Sirius who left him...  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange. The name made him grow hatred as he never felt before, incense him as he was going to explode. Bellatrix Lestrange...I will kill you with my bare hands if it is the last thing I do...  
  
Fortunately, most of the time Harry had enough in his mind to keep him from tracking down Lestrange and killing her. He had Quidditch training, which was a lot better now with the new try outs, schoolwork, Hermione and Ron, Occlumency though he had not much improvement, and most of all, he had decided to start up the DA again. It was more than fun to teach and learn complicated spells with his fellow schoolmates and friends. They met in the hidden room they had used last year twice in a week, and often practiced till late night. Even Neville Longbottom was improving rapidly under Harry's strict supervisement.  
  
Christmas holiday came and went, leaving Harry as sad as ever. Every time he was alone, he could not stop thinking of Sirius; even the new book he got from Hermione as Christmas present, The Quidditch Seeker's Handbook, could not keep his mind off his godfather. It was lucky he had decided to start up the DA again; at least he did not have to spend the evenings alone.  
  
"Great work, everyone, thank you, excellent work, well done Neville, bye!"  
  
They had just adjourned a meeting of DA and Harry had to dismiss them early because of his Occlumency lesson that night. Harry would love to have an excuse to skip it, but somehow he thought Snape would not let it pass.  
  
Waving his friends a goodbye, he headed towards the Potions Master's office. Snape was not exactly loving and thoughtful after the incident of "taking a point from Slytherin", but at least Harry could live with facing him alone. Wondering if Snape ever knew that he was part of a historical moment, he approached the chamber and was about to enter when he heard Snape talking.  
  
"I'm afraid they are starting to act, Headmaster." He heard Snape sigh ruefully. Then Dumbledore's voice rang, "I do understand how you feel, Severus, but can you kindly fill me in?"  
  
There was a rush of movement to what sound like someone looking in a pile of parchment. Then Snape's voice replied, "They are going to have an attack to the half-bloods next Thursday midnight. In Hogsmeade. Fifty selected locations, I have them all here, Headmaster."  
  
There was a pause and Harry was sure Dumbledore was surveying Snape with his clear blue eyes; he knew Dumbledore too well.  
  
"Very well, Severus. I shall have a look in your report. As for the solutions.I might have a lot of thinking to do tonight. I shall let you know soon."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster."  
  
"Then please excuse me, Severus, but I believe I have to go."  
  
Harry swung himself around the corner just in time as the door creaked open and the old wizard made his exit. He watched Dumbledore disappearing from his view before approaching Snape's office. Then he knocked, and entered.  
  
Snape was not sitting. He was standing in front of his Pensive, putting a strand of light inside. Once he saw Harry, he stuffed the Pensive back in its cabinet and eyed him.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" he said in his usual snarl.  
  
Harry convinced himself into not rolling his eyes. "It's my Occlumency lesson, sir."  
  
"Occlumency?" Snape looked at him for a moment then the thin lips of his curled.  
  
"It is cancelled tonight, Potter. Didn't I tell you last time?"  
  
Harry frowned at the Potions Master. "No, you didn't." "Yes, I recall I did. Now get out of my office, Potter, I have much more important things to deal with." Snape snapped.  
  
Harry glared at him and went out of the chamber. It was relaxing in change to a free evening, but he was thinking about the attack he had overheard.  
  
There was nothing he could do about it, and nothing he could help with, but his thoughts loomed over a certain woman with a gaunt face...lifeless eyes...a mad laugh...  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange. She was bound to be involved in the attack. Harry had always wanted to meet her again for revenge...  
  
But there was no way he could convince Dumbledore in letting him join the battle. And there was no way he could get to Hogsmeade that time, not to mention he did not know where Lestrange would be in the attack.  
  
Still...how he wanted Lestrange to suffer, how he wanted her to have a taste of Sirius...how he boiled when he thought of her.  
  
"Don't think nonsense. Sirius is dead, and killing Lestrange won't bring him back." Harry scolded himself out loud, as if to convince himself.  
  
He reached the Tower and allowed himself in. Finding Ron and Hermione sitting in a corner in the common room, working madly with their homework, Harry wondered if he should tell them about the attack. No, he told himself, there's no point worrying them...  
  
"Oi, Harry! Over here!" Ron gestured Harry towards them. Harry walked to them and sat down beside Hermione as she asked, "Why are you here so early? Haven't you got Occlumency?"  
  
"Snape cancelled it. Says he told me last time, but I reckon he just wants me to look like a fool." Harry replied dully.  
  
Ron frowned and wondered out loud, "Wonder what the twelfth moon of Jupiter is?"  
  
Harry took a look at Ron's Astronomy assignment and shook his head, "No idea."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and took the parchment from Ron and Harry, "Honestly, you two should pay more attention to class, you know, we're going to have the NEWTS next year."  
  
"Who cares?" said Ron and Harry together. Then, just for Hermione's disapproving look, Harry added, "Oh, come on Hermione, we've just had the OWLs, it must be time for some fun."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips and sighed. "I guess you're right." Then she offered to check their homework.  
  
They worked till late night and when Harry finally got to bed, he was sure he would fall in deep sleep immediately. But his mind seemed to be incorporate; it kept wandering off to Hogsmeade, Lestrange and Sirius.  
  
* * *  
  
"We will keep them safe in Hogwarts, Severus. Aurors shall be in the houses instead." Albus Dumbledore said thoughtfully.  
  
It was another evening, two days before the attack. Severus was sitting at Dumbledore's office, discussing about the plan of meeting the attack. Severus shook his head. "But will the Ministry of Magic believe us and send Aurors?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and replied tiredly, "I see he might have doubts, but since the last year's incident, he shall begin trusting the right man, I assume."  
  
Severus nodded and asked, "And where in Hogwarts will we secure the victims?"  
  
"I heard from the house elves that there is a hidden room inside the school which provides one's deep needs. We can hide them there until it is all over."  
  
"And Headmaster, I-?"  
  
"You will follow Voldemort's plans and act as you do not know. The Aurors shall let you hex them and they will act to be defeated by you. Then you must be wounded, in order to avoid Voldemort's suspect. Come back to the castle as soon as you are dismissed, Severus, I personally will be more than glad to know that you are secured in the Hogwarts grounds."  
  
Severus looked at the old wizard's tired face. There was, an unmistakably look filled with true concern.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Failing the mission to Voldemort meant torturing punishment, but Severus did not care. All he had on mind was to keep his only home, Hogwarts, safe and not to let Dumbledore down.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and continued, "I shall notify the victims tonight. They will move in this evening and I shall ask you and the staff not to worry the students."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Sighing again, the old man dismissed Severus from his office. Severus opened the door and was about to walk out when Dumbledore called after him, "Severus."  
  
He turned and faced Dumbledore, "Yes, Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him sadly with his calming, clear blue eyes for a moment, and then finally said, "Do be careful."  
  
Words failed Severus. He merely nodded and stepped out.  
  
* * *  
  
As Thursday drew nearer, Harry found himself leaving things behind in classrooms, walking into people and once, to his embarrassment, even walking into a solid wall, spilling things at meals, tripping at the staircases and forgetting to get his books before starting a day. Instead of concentrating on himself, his thoughts and mind often wandered to the attack. He always tried to convince himself that he had no chance of revenge, but the thought still swarmed into his head whenever he thought of Sirius. Ron and Hermione kept asking him if there was something wrong, due to his lack of concentration, but Harry only found excuses such as "not enough sleep" or "just tired, that's all" in reply. In fact he was sure that Ron and Hermione would talk him out of going to Hogsmeade if he told them, and while Harry knew he had no way of going, part of him still lingered the idea.  
  
Finally, Thursday came, and Harry even made up his mind to attend it once, but had his realizations just in time and scolded himself for suggesting things that had no way of happening. So what would he do if he really went to Hogsmeade and found Lestrange? He knew nothing about the killing curse and all he could do was petrifying her, but somehow it seemed not enough. And what if she went to Azkaban? The Demonters would probably free her on the very day anyway.  
  
These thoughts loomed in Harry's mind through all day. Finally it was evening and after Occlumency, Harry could go straight to bed and not have one more second of thought about it. By tomorrow morning, he thought dully, this would be all over and he would not have to think about it again...  
  
"Enter." Snape's cool voice penetrated the door of his office. Harry was there for his lesson of Occlumency.  
  
Harry let himself inside and closed the door. Snape was already holding out his wand, standing at his usual place behind his desk and his face looked, if possible, more pale than ever.  
  
"Let's get start, then. On three- One, two, three, Legilimens!"  
  
Dudley was chasing him all around the school playground, his gang behind him, all laughing like hyenas...Cedric's dead body lying beside Harry, his eyes lifeless...Voldemort and Harry rising up into the air together, both wands connected...  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor as usual. He had not much improvement in Occlumency since Christmas, and he was used to finding himself lying on Snape's feet, with Snape shouting at him. Hard though he was trying, Harry could not concentrate anymore, with Sirius on his mind more than ever and now the attack...  
  
Harry got up as Snape snarled at him, "Weeks I have worked with you, giving up my free time, and you show no improvement as well as gratefulness. You should be more than thanking me, Potter, so work harder as a start!"  
  
Harry glared at Snape, hating him. He was about to reply when an enormous crash penetrated from upstairs and Snape looked up.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Then they both heard Peeves's booming voice, "GOTCHA, YOU MANGY LITTLE RAT! HA HA HA!"  
  
It was followed by a student's outcry, "GO AWAY, PEEVES!"  
  
Snape cursed loudly and leaved his office, apparently the student upstairs was bound to be found in detention the next day. Harry grinned at the sudden break and sat himself on a chair in front of Snape's desk to wait.  
  
He looked around at the old office, his eyes setting on a large basin on top of a cabinet. Knowing better than intruding Snape's possessions again, he tore his eyes away from it and saw a corner of a piece of parchment sticking out of one or the wooden drawers on the cabinet. He was about to turn away from it when he caught the letters wrote on the corner:  
  
REPORT  
  
Harry's heart gave a leap; will this be the report on Voldemort Snape had been writing for Dumbledore? He had to find out- hesitating for just a moment, he reached his hands out to grab the piece of parchment. Then, keeping it as low as possible in case if Snape returned suddenly, he read fiercely:  
  
REPORT Severus Snape  
  
Regarding to the Dark Lord's sudden rise, this is a report of his latest movements as well as plans. By Severus Snape, representing to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
Harry turned the page over excitedly, his hands trembling slightly. With any luck, he would find out more about Lestrange's position in the attack...  
  
Then there it was. Written in neat handwriting, was a list of the Death Eater's names and the family they had been assigned to execute. There was even a map on the bottom of the page, and Harry was sure the places circled with red ink were the victim's houses. Rummaging through the list, Harry finally found the name he had been looking for:  
  
Lestrange, Bellatrix: The Mills  
  
Harry had no idea who or what the Mills were but he found his answer right away on the map. It was a house, a family of half-bloods, situated very near to Hogwarts. In fact, it was just a block away from Honeydukes. Beside the Mills, lived the Kennedys, which Snape was assigned to, according to the list above. Harry concentrated hard on the map and tried to remember the locations by heart. Finally, he stuffed the map back into its cabinet, and sat down quietly, waiting.  
  
His face was clam, but his heart was bursting excitedly and nervously. He knew Lestrange's position, he could get to Honeydukes in no time by his Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak.it was all set, he had everything he needed to know, he could begin anytime...  
  
WHAM. The door flew open and Snape entered rather angrily, interrupting Harry's thoughts. The Potions Master kicked the door shut and continued cursing Peeves under his breath as he walked back behind his desk.  
  
Then he eyed Potter with great displeasure. "You haven't touch any of my possessions, have you, Potter?"  
  
Harry knew he was thinking about the Pensive. Trying to look convincing, he answered, "No, sir, of course not."  
  
It was not a complete lie, he had not touched the Pensive, after all.  
  
Snape glared at him as if to say, "or else", then ordered Harry to get up. They continued practicing on Occlumency, and Harry had to admit he was getting worse on it; he was thinking about Lestrange and Hogsmeade. By the end of the lesson, Snape practically yelled at him to get out and Harry could not help noticing the Potions Master's unusual pale face. He must be thinking about the attack too, he thought.  
  
Dismissed by his professor, Harry hurried out the office; being alone with Snape for one more second when his temper was high did not seem like a good idea. Besides, Harry had more on his mind.  
  
He did not go back to the common room at once, but stood around a corner, thinking. Should he go? Should he find Lestrange and do whatever he could to her, just for giving her a taste of Sirius? Should he break a million school rules and risk his life, just for Sirius?  
  
Yes, he told himself firmly. Sirius was worth it- he was worth Harry's everything. He could have died for him and now since he could not, he wanted to do something for his beloved godfather, better than sitting around and crying all over his death. He would do it, he thought-  
  
But what if he did find Lestrange? He wanted her to be frightened, to feel afraid, to cry...but again, he did not know how to use the Unforgivable Curses. And although he had heard the incantation so many times, he knew it did not work only by shouting them- like Lestrange said, he needed to enjoy the pain in order to use them. He needed to kill and torture by pleasure, and although Harry hated Lestrange, he was not sure if he could do it. He was starting to have doubts...  
  
"Whenever you need me, use it."  
  
The words from Sirius recalled in Harry's head, wiping out all of his fear, all the doubts, all the worries...  
  
It was time for revenge.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please REVIEW, I need everyone's comments! Thank you very much! 


	6. Revenge

A/N: Calm down and thank you guys! I won't, certainly won't give up the story now that I know there is somebody out there who likes my works.( and I certainly do not want to be hunted down and hexed by Sparkle-2003's Snape lol) thank you VERY VERY much!  
  
And Aislin ( I prefer calling you that, it's friendlier than Aislin Black, can I?), thanks for adding me, I've added you also. Your work is really great and if anyone likes my story, I strongly suggest you check out Harry Potter and the Black Diamond by Aislin Black, its wayyyyyyy cool!  
  
Anyways, let the fun begin, rock'n roll, Harry!  
  
PS Anyone saw Terminator Three yet? I did, it was awesome, a blast! Lol.........  
  
Chapter Six  
  
It was nearly eleven o'clock by the time Harry had got out his Invisibility Cloak, found the Marauder's Map, waited for everyone in the common room to exit, avoided Ron and Hermione's suspect, and crept silently in front of the one-eyed witch which was the entrance leading to Honeydukes. In fact, it was almost half past eleven when Harry was half way through the tunnel; he started to sweat and broke into a run.  
  
What he would do when he found Lestrange he did not know, how big the cost would be for this he did not think about it, how foolish this act was he did not wonder. All he had on his mind was to get to Lestrange, to do something to her about Sirius...  
  
He reached the opening exit by a quarter to midnight. Scrambling out of Honeydukes as quiet as he could, he charmed the locked door open and was running along the street with ten minutes left.  
  
* * *  
  
He was shaking slightly by the time he had arrived the Kennedys. In a few minutes, he thought, the Dark Lord would burn his Dark Mark, he would burst into the house, find the Aurors, have a little nice duel with them, wound himself, meet Voldemort back at the Riddle House, and go back to Hogwarts. By then, all this would be over...it was really, very easy, nothing to worry about, he calmed himself. Except for the torture and punishment and even maybe killing he would face after failing the mission...  
  
Suddenly, in a minute to midnight, he saw a little dark shadow running across the lawn of the house beside him. He wondered if it was Lestrange- he knew she was assigned to be there, but Lestrange seemed taller...he wanted to investigate but knew there was no time. Any moment then he would feel pain from his arm and the attack would begin.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry ran across the lawn and found a large flower bad in the garden of the Mills. He had taken his Cloak off the minute he arrive Honeydukes- running underneath the Cloak was not very convenient. There was no time left, Lestrange would be there any moment, so he crouched behind the flower bed and squinted his eyes through the darkness to see if Lestrange had arrived. She was not there yet...  
  
Dong! Dong! The bells from far away in the city rang, breaking the chilling silence and admitting midnight at the same time. Harry stretched his neck even more; he would be facing the woman who ended his happy days with his godfather any minute now...  
  
Then there she was. Apparating out of nowhere stood a tall, thin woman, holding out her wand. Even in the darkness Harry could recognize her gaunt face, her stringy hair, her mad expression...  
  
Lestrange approached the door and entered. Harry could feel blood pounding in his ears, he was shaking with fear and anger...it was now or never.  
  
He ran through the yard, ascended the porch and his hands closed on the brass doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he entered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Augh!"  
  
"What are you Aurors doing here?"  
  
Severus pretended to be surprise as he stunned one of the Aurors. There was about four of them, each acting to be wounded and escaping from the house. Severus shot another jinx at one of them, and then allowed his arm to be smeared by a hex. The pain was revolting, but he did not care; all he had to do was report at the Riddle house, acting as surprise and alarmed as everybody...  
  
He burst out of the house with three hexes flying above him. One nearly caught his ear but missed. The other two was clearly badly aimed; they crashed together on the door as Severus lunged outside.  
  
He did not stop running until he was out of the Kennedys's residence. Looking frantically everywhere, he heard screams from Death Eaters and bellows from Aurors. The plan was working, he thought, his mood lifting, they were all going to fall for it, it was over...  
  
Then he heard something that nearly made him faint.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Harry Potter? Harry- Harry Potter? What was that fool doing out here? Severus knew the voice had come from Lestrange and so he tore down the street and burst into the Mills yard. Deciding he would make sure at first by looking through the window, he lunged himself at it and peeked inside.  
  
There was, the boy who lived, lying on the living room floor, with Lestrange laughing like mad above him, wand raised.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry's heart was beating faster than he could manage. He had entered the Mill's living room, but there was no sign of movement at all. Wand raised, he edged to the kitchen when he heard a yell upstairs.  
  
"AURORS? BLOODY HELL! STUPEFY!"  
  
It was a yell from Lestrange, Harry was sure of that; he could not quite forget Lestrange's revolting voice yet. Tearing up the stairs, he heard muffled yells from other men. He reached the upper level finally. What he saw nearly made him drop his wand.  
  
Three masked Aurors were lying on the floor unconscious, and Harry was sure they were dead by the amount of blood smeared across their robes. Lestrange was dueling fiercely with the last one in a small bed room.  
  
For a moment, the Auror enchanted some ropes coiling around Lestrange. Then the next second, the Auror caught sight of Harry and tripped over his own feet in surprise-  
  
Lestrange broke out of the grasp of the ropes and took the advantage, "AVADA KEDRAVA!"  
  
There was a flash of green light, Harry heard nothing but a scream, and then the Auror was lying motionless on Lestrange's feet.  
  
Then Lestrange, turning to a nearly petrified Harry, shouted in surprise and triumph, "HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Harry did not care about his wand or magic anymore, he had waited for too long, he wanted to kill Lestrange right then-  
  
Lunging to Lestrange, he punched her hard on the face and kicked her in the shins. Maybe it was because of Harry's sudden move or Lestrange knew nothing about fighting, she doubled back and fell down on the floor, her nose bleeding badly.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU, LESTRANGE- THIS IS FOR SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed madly as he punched her with all his might on the face. Blood was flying everywhere, he took no notice, he only knew hatred and fury, only knew the women beneath her was the one he had searched for so long...  
  
Then suddenly, Harry was blasted off her by a purple light out of her wand. Harry lay on the floor for a moment, staring at her as she struggled to get up. Harry tried to get up to meet her- he was itching for more torture to her- but he could not. For some reason, there was an invisible thick rope tying round his feet and hand tightly, so tightly that he was starting to lose the feeling in his hands.  
  
Lestrange got up, her face like a mess with blood everywhere on her robes. There was a tooth dangling out of her mouth- Harry had taken care of that.  
  
"So, little Potter boy, coming for revenge? Coming to kill me for your loving godfather, aren't you?" Lestrange mocked in her stupid tone as she wiped blood from her face on her sleeve. "Oh, I guess you really missed, him, did you, little Harry?"  
  
She gave a little laugh which incensed Harry even more.  
  
"You shut up, shut up..." Harry muttered, his voice shaking fiercely. He was not even aware of what he was saying, all he wanted was to get up and torture some more...  
  
Lestrange laughed even more as she circled Harry. She raised her wand and said, "Well little Harry, you might as well thank me, I'm going to send you back with your tragic little hero. I suppose you thought him as a hero, dieing in a battle, well you can both be heroes in your death- goodbye to you, baby Harry!"  
  
With that, she raised her wand and was about to perform a killing curse; Harry did not know where he got the strength- all he saw was a flash of Sirius's, his father's and mother's face, and they gave him a strong desire to live, so strong-  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Harry bellowed as he broke the invisible ropes stopping him from getting up- he was free- he jumped up from his place and without another thought nor hesitate, he leaped at Lestrange who was standing under the threshold. Lestrange screamed and together, they rolled down the stairs, both of them struggling to hurt the other with all their might-  
  
CRASH. They had reached the bottom of the stairs and crashed into the living room. Harry saw stars glinting above his head for a second, and then brought himself back to reality. Lestrange was already up, she had her wand out, panting hardly with a black eye- Harry was struggling to get up but he had sprained his ankle badly during the extraordinary fall.  
  
Then-  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Pain shot through his whole body, burning him up as he screamed with his arms and legs thrashing everywhere. Then suddenly as it came, the pain was gone and he opened his scrunched eyes, just to see Lestrange laughing madly above him. She had her wand raised again- his wand was gone during the fall, there was no way he could find it in time- he knew he was going to die- he had no more strength to get up and attack Lestrange again- she was going to win at last...  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
* * *  
  
What did he think he was doing? What exactly, did that idiot boy have in mind? Walking into Hogsmeade during the first attack, why wasn't he sleeping in Hogwarts like every other student? Why did he always have to be special, apart from the others?  
  
Severus was shaking with anger by the time he had reached the Riddle House. He had a strong intention to curse Potter; he had put him and Dumbledore into great danger by his stupidity and hero act. But again, how did he know about the attack?  
  
It is not a great time to think about Potter, he scolded himself mentally. He would be facing a furious Voldemort in just a few seconds. Swallowing at the thought, he entered the Headquarters of the Dark.  
  
Severus walked into the living room and sat down on one of the armchairs. There were a few Death Eaters sobbing in one of the corners of the room, apparently thinking about the punishment. Looking around, Severus was particularly glad to see that Lucius Malfoy was not there. Maybe he did not make it after all, he thought, chuckling slightly. Then a cold hand placed on his shoulders.  
  
He hurled around, finding himself facing Voldemort.  
  
It was a terrifying scene- Voldemort's face was pale as ever, his red eyes burning and his teeth bared.  
  
"Where are the others?" he hissed snake-likely, in nothing more than a whisper.  
  
Severus forced himself calmness and replied, "Your majesty, forgive me but I do not know."  
  
Voldemort glared at him, then waked to the other Death Eaters crouching in a corner. They all whimpered frightfully as their master approached them. Voldemort stopped in the center of the room, glaring at the whole room.  
  
"Where are the others?" he asked again, raising his voice slightly. Severus's knuckles went white from holding them tight. The other Death Eaters simply sobbed more.  
  
"I will ask just once more. WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?" Voldemort bellowed. The whole house shook and one of the Death Eaters even let out a small scream.  
  
Severus took a step forward quickly and answered rather shakily, "My master, they are still in Hogsmeade."  
  
Voldemort paused at Severus's words and then gesture his hand slowly to the inside of his robes. At that point, the Death Eaters who were too frightened to speak scrambled forward, kneeling at Voldemort's feet and cried out, "Forgive us master! Please forgive us, there will be no more fails next time! Forgive us master!"  
  
Begging was useless and Severus knew it, so he simply stood in front of Voldemort, waiting for the pain.  
  
"You have failed me too much!" Voldemort spat on the ground.  
  
"No, master, no!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
As pain through his body brought Severus down on the floor, he willed himself not to scream, he had to be strong, he knew this was only the beginning.  
  
* * *  
  
"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Keda-"  
  
Harry snapped his eyes open. The incantation echoed through his head...Avada Kedrava...he was dead...or was he?  
  
He shook himself and sat up. Looking around, he realized he was lying on the floor of Dumbledore's office. There was no one in the room. He was not dead...he was alive! But how? How could he survive? How did he survive the killing curse? And why was he sitting on Dumbledore's floor?  
  
Harry did not understand. Without so much of a move, he closed his eyes and fainted again.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius was running away from him, laughing. He ran after him, arms out- stretched. He wanted Sirius to stop, to come and comfort him...he was afraid and scared for some reason...but Sirius did not stop, he continued laughing handsomely and running as fast as the wind...Harry could not catch up anymore, the figure of Sirius was starting to disappear...  
  
"Harry! Harry wake up!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Harry moaned slightly and opened his eyes tiredly. In full view was Dumbledore's face, his nose a few inches from Harry's, wearing a concerned and worried look.  
  
Sitting up with Dumbledore's help, he looked around and the scene became clearer. He was lying on a bad in the hospital wing, and Dumbledore was sitting beside him on the bed. He was definitely not dead...  
  
"Here, Harry, drink this." Dumbledore hold up a grey goblet and shoved it under Harry's nose. Harry took it and drank, and warmth spread suddenly from his lungs to the tip of his toes. It was like swallowing a large chunk of chocolate.  
  
Putting the goblet down on the bedside table, he turned to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry-"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Harry.  
  
"Harry, I certainly understand the reason behind your act, and there is no need to apologize. What you did was definitely wrong, but it was from your love to your godfather, and I can certainly understand that."  
  
Harry let the words sink into his mind and a sudden tear rolled down his cheek before he could stop it. Dumbledore turned away from him to let Harry wipe his face dry. Then Harry asked croakily, "How did I get here? I was supposed to be killed by Lestrange."  
  
Dumbledore turned back to him and answered, "Professor Snape has seen to that. He saved you just in time-"  
  
"What? He- Snape saved my life?" interrupted Harry quickly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Professor Snape, Harry. Yes, he indeed did that by risking his own and the chance of being found out by Voldemort. He arrived just as Bellatrix Lestrange was about to perform the deadly curse, and eventually he acted fast- changed a rock on the ground into a Portkey which leads you to here, he summoned it to you before Lestrange could act."  
  
Harry was stunned. He sat there, mouth-opened but wordless. Snape had saved his life, endangering himself at the very act. He had demolished Snape's duty as spy and any moment now Voldemort would execute him- all because of Harry.  
  
"I- I am very sorry." He stammered, not knowing what to say at all.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and replied gently, "No need to be, Harry, as I have said before. But I must ask you not to make the same act again for your own safety and also everyone's. The person who killed Sirius will be punished by meant, more cruel and painful than by human. She will get what she deserves, and I ask you not to risk your life again, while everyone who loved you sacrificed theirs, just to give you yours."  
  
Harry felt a lump on his throat. He merely nodded, and Dumbledore ordered him rest as he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days later, Harry was completely healthy again under Madame Pomfrey's healing. He was out of the hospital wing and was very glad to be, too.  
  
Ron and Hermione had visited him everyday, and the three of them had reached to a silent vote not to discuss why Harry was injured in the first place. Harry knew they had quite an idea what he had done, and was grateful for his understanding friends. He had been so sure for a moment that they would be furious with him for not mentioning it.  
  
Though tired he had been, Harry still did not forgive himself completely for the event. He had not regret about hurting Lestrange and all, but what he could not forget was how he endangered Snape and how Snape saved him. He would check if Snape was still alive from Ron and Hermione's news whenever he could- it would be his fault if Voldemort killed him.  
  
The day Harry was finally out of hospital wing, he learned from his fellow schoolmates that Dumbledore had told no one about what exactly happened to Harry. All they knew was Harry was hurt badly by deadly curses, and no more. He was grateful for this- what would the school say if they knew Snape had saved his life was unbearable.  
  
Nether less, Harry was dreading Potions and Occlumency- he had been avoiding Snape for most of the week as soon as he was all recovered. Although he checked out regularly if Snape was still safe, he could not bear facing him again. The tension and the embarrassment, he thought desperately on a night before Double Potions lessons.  
  
"What would come, would come, and we would have to meet it when it did."  
  
Hagrid's words echoed through Harry's mind and he sighed. He would have to face Snape some day anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
"Drink up, Severus!"  
  
"I am!" he snarled hastily.  
  
Gulping down the disgusting brown liquid, he shuddered. He set the goblet down on a small table beside his bed and propped down onto a bed in the hospital wing.  
  
He had been tortured by Voldemort until dawn, a whole night. In the end, two Death Eaters passed out and one even became insane, who was immediately executed by the Dark Lord himself. Severus was very tired, and it had been three days after the attack already. He dared not to sleep; he was sure he would visit the graveyard and the Riddle House again in his dreams. Sighing slightly, he rolled over to bed.  
  
Dumbledore had offered him a long holiday, but of course Severus, being strong minded and hating weakness, refused immediately and was to attend his regular lessons in the very next day. He could not see how he was going to do it; even his legs would not support him properly due to Voldemort's work. But all the same, he would not hide...  
  
Voldemort had concluded right after the attack that there was a spy among them Death Eaters. He knew it would not be long before Voldemort would know it was him and that was all very thanks to Harry Potter. He had made sure Lestrange did not see him when he produced the Portkey, but that did not stop the Death Eater party to suspect him because if Potter knew about the attack, and Potter studied at Hogwarts, the party would certainly suspect Death Eaters related to Hogwarts. And then, they would realize almost immediately...  
  
No reason to fear yet, he told himself just to calm down his shaking body. Dumbledore would certainly help him through this...oh, just why Harry Potter did not stay put in his stupid bed?  
  
* * *  
  
WHAM. The door flew open as the Potions Master marched in. Harry stole a glance at him and could not help noticing that his face was paler than white, and he was limping as if every step he took was making great pain.  
  
It was the next Thursday, the jolly day Harry had been dreading- Potions lesson in the morning and Occlumency in the evening- Harry would rather eat a Flobberworm. During the whole week, Harry and Snape had been ignoring each other and avoiding each other's eyes. But there was no escape to it when they had an extra lesson all to themselves.  
  
"Dragon skin first, Longbottom! Honestly, have you got any brains at all?" Snape snapped at the poor Neville as his Laughter Potion turned into a wrongly sick color of green.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor Longbottom, and I ask you to see me at lunch- we shall discuss the matters about your lack of IQ, shall we?"  
  
Neville whimpered a little and Snape snorted as he past him. It was like any normal lesson, thought Harry, wonder if Occlumency will be normal, too?  
  
* * * "Enter."  
  
Harry gulped as he let himself in. It was time to face Snape after all the endless dreads. Snape was standing by his usual position, wand out. As soon as he saw Harry, his eyes gleamed dangerously and glared at him.  
  
"Well, I personally would not like to waste anymore of my precious time, Potter. What are you waiting for? Wand out!"  
  
Harry plunged his wand out quickly and stood facing Snape. "Legilimens!"  
  
And so the lesson began. Harry found himself concentrating hard, just to avoid incensing Snape after what he had done. Once he even hexed Snape with a jinx and forced his mind to close.  
  
Hours flew pass and finally it was time to leave.  
  
"Well, Potter. That was certainly an improvement though I had expected more- "  
  
Harry glared at Snape at this point, hating him all over again-  
  
"But it is still an improvement. I assume you will work more hard next time. You may leave."  
  
Harry watched Snape turn as he continued back to his work, and for some reason, he did not move. Snape worked for a moment then looked up, noticing him.  
  
"I thought I asked you to leave." Snape snapped.  
  
Harry nodded gently, and he did not know what made him do this- maybe it was because he needed to do something about the guilt inside him, or maybe it was because he was simply too tired, but whatever it was, he opened his mouth and said-  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
Snape stared at him as if he had just spoken Mars language.  
  
Harry brought himself back to his senses and added, "For- for the, er, at Hogsmeade, you know..."  
  
He trailed off, knowing perfectly that he was burning with embarrassment and tension.  
  
To his utter surprise, Snape smiled. Not snarling, and not the horrible smile he had given Harry every time he gave him detention, but an actually almost human like grin.  
  
Harry stared back at him, not knowing whether to book a room at St Mungo's for it was his fault after all, making Snape almost looking like human.  
  
"Fine, Potter. Now get out."  
  
Harry nearly laughed at Snape's behavior. Instead he nodded and made his exit, closing the door gently behind him.  
  
As he walked back to the common room, his heart was lighter than days. The thing that had been bothering him was gone and replaced by an unknown feeling. It was a mixture of relief and happiness. Snape couldn't be so bad after all, he thought cheerfully.  
  
Entering the common room, he thought hilariously: the world had really changed, just as Ron had said.  
  
A/N: So, how was it? Lestrange was mad, was she? Well, pls do REVIEW, I want to know what you guys think about it! Thanks! 


	7. Identifications

A/N: Yahoo, guys! I got my computer fixed, finally! Sorry for the waiting!

Laie Himura de Fanel: Your English isn't bad! Thank you very very much for such a high praise and my graduation was perfect, thank you! Your review made my day!

Seleneity: Yeah, aw is rightthanks for the review.

Hey Aislin, where are you? I haven't seen you in a long long time. Hope you're alright. And Sparkle, hope you like this one.

Let the fun begin:

Chapter Seven 

  
The days flew by when no one ever noticed. Time was like wind, slipping past the fingers of every student and teacher without mercy. Before Harry knew it, the day for the final Quidditch match was drawing nearer and nearer. They would be playing against the archenemy Slytherin, and it would be the one to decide which hands the Cup would fall into. Angelina, the Gryffindor Captain, showed no ease in all kinds of weather and since spring was arriving, the showers turn on almost everyday. Harry did not mind getting all soaked and wet though, for he really needed something to take his mind off certain things.

He had promised himself not to act stupidity and foolish again. 

He had promised himself not to care whether Voldemort was blowing up the whole castle.

He had promised himself to be an ordinary student, just as everyone else, and that was the hardest part for trouble and unusual usually found him.

In fact, he did not care much about anything unrelated to his studies or more than he should know anymore; he stopped reading the Daily Prophet. He could not bear to risk any other person just because of his nosy and hero act.

Hero act. What a phrase for him.

So when Ron and Hermione came running from the library to him, who was sitting in the common room, the night before the match, the reason why Harry nearly bit their heads off was reliable and believable. 

"Harry! Hey Harry, look at this!" Ron came running towards him, a piece of parchment held up on his hands. Hermione was right beside him, her bushy hair flying everywhere as she ran.

Harry abandoned his Astronomy essay-which he had spent almost an hour just thinking about what to do with it-and immediately and turned to them. "What?" 

Ron threw the piece of parchment down on the table in front of Harry. He took a chair beside him and explained, "You-Know- I mean, Voldemort killed two of his Death Eaters yesterday! He's mad, isn't he, look at the photos, look at their corpses!"

"Gives me the shivers." Added Hermione faintly, who settled down beside Ron. 

Harry took one glance at the two disgusting photos and wanted to vomit. The head was gone in one, and the hand was twisted in an angle sort of way. The other was even more horrible- the hands and legs were all missing, leaving the body itself.

He did not even bother to read the headlines. Turning to his friends, who were looking at him for respond, he frowned, "Well, it's not exactly news, is it? Voldemort torturing his followers, not exactly a fresh surprise, is it?"

Ron flipped the parchment over. "Here, read the lines. There's more behind."

Harry shook his head in refuse and shoved the paper back into Ron's hands. "No, I prefer not to." He had promised himself not to nose around anymore

Hermione frowned at Harry, "Why? We thought you'd want to read the details, you know, since it has somewhat to do with Voldemort-"

"Well, it's also nothing that concerns us, is it? What's it got to do with me, him killin' off Death Eaters?" Harry cut in. He could not risk anything again, he told himself, just do your part and ignore the rest...

Ron crossed his arms and sat back onto his chair, folding the Daily Prophet. "What's wrong with you, huh? You were the first one to grab information about Voldemort's latest moves! And now, every time we talk about him, you change the subject and won't even read the news? What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry bit his lips. He did not want to admit that he wanted "out" of these exhausting battles, not even to his friends because they always saw Harry's character as brave, risking, never-too-much. He did not want to admit it even to himself, but all he wanted to do was act like any other normal person and not caring more about the outside war.

"Well, I'm busy, okay? I need to finish this stupid essay!" he lied, grabbing his pencil up and began to write. To be honest, he was not aware of the words he was writing; he only wanted was Ron and Hermione to leave him alone and stop the suspicious.

"No, you're not, Harry." Said Hermione in sudden, very quietly.

Harry looked up at her. "What d'you mean?" he snapped.

"You're not lying to us, Harry! Think we wouldn't know? You were like this since the incident after Christmas! You're hiding from yourself, aren't you? What happened in there, anyways? What happened in Hogsmeade, Harry?" Hermione raised her voice with each sentence. She seemed angry and worried. 

Ron took a quick glanced at Hermione and asked sharply, "Yeah, she's right. What's wrong with you? Why won't you tell us what happened there, huh? Harry?"

Harry clenched his fists. What did Hermione know about him? What did she know about the horrible guilt and fear to himself inside him? 

Standing up, he grabbed his homework and stationery. "I'm going to bed." He said shortly. But before he could even take one step, Hermione stood up too, standing in front of Harry and blocking his way.

"No, Harry, it's been long enough. You're not hiding from us anymore. You're not hiding again."

"I am not hiding!" Harry exclaimed angrily. Why couldn't she just get out of his way and leave him be?

"Oh yes, you are! You're acting like a coward! You want to pretend like nothing's happened and continue with a normal, quiet life? You can't, Harry! I know it's hard for you but you can't hide from everything! This is your DESTINY!" Hermione shouted at him, her face twisted with anger. There were even tears in her eyes. People were leaving the common room in a hurry, not wanting to deal with the cleverest witch of the year especially when she was furious. Ron just stood there behind the pair, looking awestrucken.

Harry was shouting by now, too. "My destiny, is it? My destiny is to- to end my life either with murdering or being killed? My destiny to live hard and never get tired of fighting? My damn destiny to kill off people I love? I AM HUMAN, TOO! I GET TIRED! I GET DESPAIR! And why should I have the right to rest, or even leave, BECAUSE THAT IS MY DESTINY, IS IT?"

Hermione was white, her lips trembling and tears rolling down on her cheek. In a voice barely than a whisper, she responded, "Yes and no, Harry. It was meant to be like this the second you were born. And you did not kill Sirius, but yes, your destiny is to finish Voldemort and lame as it is- save the world. Tragic and pathetic I know, but that is the fact. The reality. The truth."

Harry just stood there, mouth-opened and gaping at his friend. She was right, though he did not want to admit it, his life was a big joke- just a weapon against the Dark-

"I'm very sorry to say this, Harry, but I just can't bear seeing you getting more and more helpless. I-I really am sorry. I know how hard it is-"

That made Harry find his words again. "You don't know! You don't know how hard it is to be me! I- I hate myself for all those things I've done and not- I'm scared of my own self because I'm likely to risk the people I love- I'm tired and want out but the road's one way- I-I-" he totally lost it at the point. Dropping to the floor faintly, he buried his face into his hands. Ron knelt down beside him and patted his shoulders.

Hermione wiped her tears by her sleeve and replied croakily, "You're damn right we don't know how hard it is. But again, you don't know how hard it is being your friends. We're worried and feared for you but we can't show it because that'll make you feel guilty about concerning your friends, we want to know more about the things happened with you just to help you but we can't ask because we don't want to upset you, you're always hiding things and saying you're okay, but we know better and have no idea what's bothering you- it's also very hard, you know that?"

Harry looked up slowly at his two paled-face best friends. He was a bit shocked. The things Hermione said- he had never noticed it, he had always thought his friends as no-worry, perfectly happy people. In fact, come to think of it, he had always considered himself as the only person who carried all the worries and unfortunate. It had never struck him that although the worries of his friends were not as deep as his, they were still troubled. 

Picking himself up, he calmed down and replied quietly, "Well, I'm sorry." 

"No need to be, Harry. But promise us, even if you don't tell us about things you don't want to, don't hide anymore and don't be frightened of yourself. You're Harry Potter and that's what makes you extraordinary, not in life and destiny but in person. Understand?"

Harry looked at the deeply concerned girl and the white-as-chalk-faced boy in front of him and realized the abashment. Nodding slightly, he answered, "Yes, I understand."

Then again, as Harry climbed into his bed, he also realized that he had the two best friends in the world, making him very lucky just in that way.

* * *

Unfortunately, things did not seem to go the same when it came to the Potions Master. He had been hanging on for dear life since he came back from Hogsmeade. Voldemort was being more and more suspicious about his own followers and every time anyone did something that would make him recognize it as betrayal, there would be no judge and no hearing, not to say justice. The person would be executed immediately, in a brutal way, which Voldemort had proven by slashing the arms and legs off from Macnair one day. All Macnair did was to read an unknown message which appeared to be from his mother, and the Dark Lord, now sure that there was a spy among them, killed him without even sentencing the "sin". 

Severus dreaded each Death Eater meeting and every time he attended one, he would be so sure that his life would come to a tragic end. He did everything to protect himself from the truth being revealed, and it was so despairing and exhausting that he even considered in suicide once, which he had not in many years since Dumbledore helped him up. But luckily the thought was demolished when a boy ran into the Potions Master in the corridor and he gave him detention for that. It was one of the ways to unleash his fury and exhaustion, bullying on students. Especially three certain ones.

It was the day of the final Quidditch Match. Being an ex-student and teacher of Hogwarts, Severus had seen so many Quidditch Matches in his life to last forever. He hated it- the noise, the excitement that he never achieved and understood, the childish decorations and cheers invented by brainless students, and mostly, the memories he would pick up in the field, watching Potter catch the Snitch. He would always recall how disgustingly arrogant and proud that James Potter was when he won a stupid match for Gryffindor. 

Desiring to skip the match more than ever but knowing he had not much of a choice, he pulled black over himself- never in a million years he would dress in green again just for Draco Malfoy and the lot- and slammed the door behind him as he set of towards the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

"AND POTTER DIVES- MY GOSH HE'S FAST- AND THEN HE GETS IT! POTTER GETS THE SNITCH, TWO HUNDRED POINTS TO ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The ear splitting roar through the stadium was enough to produce some kind of energy. Harry held the Snitch up high an grinned from ear to ear.

The match was over and they had won again. Angelina was badly injured by a Bludger and Ginny Weasley had a broken arm from a foul, but other than that, they had still held the Cup. 

Raising the Cup into the air, Harry did not care much about anything at the moment. All he had in his mind were the two pairs of shining eyes that belonged to his two great friends in front of him...

"Victory to Gryffindor!" he roared as every one in the team tossed him up into the air.

* * *

"Very reasonable and obvious results, would you say?" Minerva McGonagall actually had the nerve to smirk at him. 

He snorted and continued to his meal. It was the celebrating feast for the Cup and Severus could not be enjoying it less. Every one was talking about the match which he founded quite annoying, especially when Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, was sitting right beside him. 

More or less, there was another thing bothering him. Not that it meant very much- he was used to the disappointment and was really too exhausted to bother with it- but still, you can't be forty-two years old everyday. 

That was the reason why Severus did not pay much attention to anything, despite the worries and dreads he had always carried. It was his birthday. Every time in the day like this, he could not help thinking of his lost-contacted family. Ever since he was five years old, he had stopped getting birthday presents and even a celebration. His parents were too busy fighting with each other everyday that they constantly forgot his existence. But he was used to it by now, just as he was used to the fact that his gods hated him and wanted to make his life as miserable as possible.

"Severus, do you mind keeping the Cup in your office for a while? Due to its size, I will need some time to make a space for it in mine." Minerva said pointedly again. 

Severus had no patience for this. "Then kindly avoid taking the credit you have no ability in."

Not wanting to look at the old Gryffindor nor to wait for her respond, he left the table and made his exit out of the Great Hall.

* * *

With his happiness that night, Harry's mood did not even darken just because of the extra lesson he had that night with his dear old Potions Master. In fact, he was in quite a good mood that by the time he arrived the office, he was actually still smiling.

"Good evening, Professor." He sang cheerfully. The Potions Master stared at him in disbelief. 

"Not too good at all, Potter. Evenings like this couldn't be exactly good." Snape snarled at him with his usual sneer.

Harry decided against rolling his eyes and instead took out his wand. 

"Shall we begin, sir?"

"I do not see any reason not to. One, two, three- Legilimens!"

He was holding the Cup up very high, the audience clapping and cheering everywherehe was shouting at Hermione, who was paled-facehe was looking at a revolting photograph

Then suddenly, Snape's outline became clearer and clearer and Harry did not hesitate for even a second. 

"Impedimenta!" 

All of sudden, he had break into the thoughts that did not belong to him- a greasy-haired teenager being hanged upside down on the air, showing his underpants- a man punching hardly on a little black haired-child- someone singing "Happy Birthday To You" and a small kid laughing happily at the cornerHarry squinted to see the calendar hanging on the wallhe wanted to know

Then suddenly as it came, Harry found himself lying on the floor of his Potions Master's office.

Snape was leaning against the wall, panting. Harry got up slowly as he snarled, "You- that- very well, Potter. But I assumed you should be achieving this state earlier. Up." He seemed to be getting a grip on himself.

Harry stood up and prepared for the next practice. And so they continued, each time with Harry improving more. Maybe it was because he had happiness in him since the match or maybe it was because he had recognized what he should do and wanted to arm himself as much as possible for Voldemort, but whatever it was, Harry was achieving more and more each time. By the end of the lesson, even Snape seemed unable to find a insult to throw at him.

Harry pocketed his wand and, carrying his little bit of proud for what he had just done, he dared to ask, "Today's your birthday, sir?"

Snape looked sharply at him and said through gritted teeth, "Nothing that concerns you. Dismissed."

Knowing better then arguing, Harry hurried out and was grinning widely as he told Ron and Hermione about what he had just learned. 

* * *

Severus grunted as a knock penetrated his door. He was correcting the essays of his students, and putting big red crosses on them whenever he got the opportunity too. The only piece of parchment that was all white was the one done by the little Miss-Know-It-All Hermione Granger. Severus would never admit it, but he often found difficulty when searching for mistakes in her work.

"Come in." he grunted again.

The door opened and was entered by Albus Dumbledore. Severus stopped working and looked at his Headmaster.

"May I help you, sir?" he asked as a-matter-of-factly.

Dumbledore smiled at him and replied, "No, thank you, but I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you- Happy birthday, Severus."

Severus looked at the old man who was smiling gently at him. "You-you remember?" he asked croakily. Never he would have thought that Dumbledore, being as exhausted and as busy as him, would bother in such unimportant things like this.   
"My memory is always quite clear, Severus. And dealing with such celebrity, why, if I forgot I would have sacked myself on the head right away." He chuckled in reply. His blue eyes were twinkling as they always did, and Severus could not help but smile back.

"Thank you, sir."

"Severus, have I not told you to call me by first name? This 'sir' and 'Headmaster' business is tiring me."

"Yes, si- Albus."

Dumbledore winked at him and made his exit, closing the door behind him. Sitting back on his chair, Severus's moods were cheered up slightly. At least someone cared, he thought grimly. 

Getting back to work, he began to notice something. Something strange- the last Death Eater meeting was in the last month and Voldemort did not call on them since then. 

Severus knew the meetings were usually help very often, perhaps once a week, but never this long time. He was worrying about too much, he thought, shaking his head. Voldemort is probably planning on something important

And again, he thought bitterly, he had his dear old Dark Mark to remind him the time for meetingshe did not need to fear of forgetting

Rolling up his sleeves, he revealed the ugly black mark on his arm. But- no, not a black mark, there was nothing there- nothing at all-

Severus stared at the clean, white arm. There was no dirt on it, not to mention the Dark Mark 

Forcing himself not to panic, he rolled up the other sleeve and knew he had remembered the wrong arm. But no- there was nothing there either-

"Oh bloody hell." He whispered, voice shaking. Without another moment of hesitate, he dropped his sleeves down and set of to find the Headmaster.

His Dark Mark had disappeared.

* * *

Harry grabbed the parchment off its table and read fiercely. It was the one Ron and Hermione had showed him earlier and the one he had refused to read then. Now that he knew what he should do and had the target set clearly, he let his curiosity and hunger for news and information fill himself again.

Going between the lines, he found out that Voldemort was executing about two of his followers almost every month. The Ministry and Light side had no idea why, but assumed that this had somewhat to do with the unsuccessful attack in Hogsmeade. 

"Oh, no." whispered Harry after reading through the whole paper.

"What?" asked Ron, who was munching on a huge bar of chocolate. The Gryffindors had been celebrating all evening and had showed no intention to stop. Ron was a celebrity, too, for he had caught more Quaffles than he had in a long time. 

Harry abandoned his Butterbeer and replied worriedly, "Voldemort's"- Ron choked a little at the point- "reckons there's a spy among his followers. That must be the only reason he's killing all those people. I bet he'll kill a Death Eater if someone sneaks up on him from the behind."

Ron frowned and unwrapped a Chocolate Frog. "Getting a bit like Moody, is he? But if there's a spy, it's not that it concerns us, is it?"

Harry shook his head. "I-"

He had not tell his friends about Snape's true identity.

"Snape's the spy." He said honestly.

"Since when you're trusting him?" asked Ron disgustedly.

"Since he's saved my life risking his." Harry replied flatly. Both Ron and Hermione stared at him as if he was mad.

"What?" Hermione finally asked. 

Harry sighed and began to tell them about Hogsmeade. He knew he could not hide it forever from his clever friends, and he prefer he tell them than they find out themselves- there must be about three hundred versions of how Harry got injured in Hogsmeade.

As Harry finished explaining, his two friends continued staring at him; Ron looking impressed, Hermione furious.

"You actually got Lestrange? How did you hit her-?"

Hermione shot Ron a look and said in her usual McGonagall-way, "That was very, very dangerous, Harry. What if Professor Snape didn't find you in time? What if-"

"Oh, skip the lecture, 'Mione." Groaned Ron. Hemione glared at him and Harry added quickly, "I know, I know, I won't do that again."

Hermione softened her expression and said thoughtfully, "Professor Snape acted fast, though- he's smart, saving your life in that way so he couldn't be seen."

Harry nodded, "I'll agree with that."  
Ron rolled his eyes and pointed to the photographs printed on the Daily Prophet lying on his lap. "So, this was supposed to be Snape, was it? Bet dear old Snapie loved it when Voldemort tortured these poor guys."

"Oh, Ron, they deserve it as Death Eaters." Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ron yawned carelessly and Harry stood up to clear off the trash lying everywhere near them. He did not want an infamous Hermione versus Ron round.

"Let's get some sleep- the homework's bound to pile up in Potions tomorrow- Snape never likes it too much when Slytherin gets beaten by the lion." 

* * *

"Sneezy Wheezy Puffs!" Severus panted between breathless gasps. He needed to see Dumbledore right away-

"Come on in, Severus." The old man's wisdom penetrated the door.

Severus flung the door open and nearly crashed into the room. Panting, he shut the door and faced Dumbledore.

"What is wrong, my boy?" Dumbledore asked alertly reading Severus's expression.

Severus did not bother with manners. Rolling his sleeves up rapidly, he showed Dumbledore his pure, white arm.

"The Dark Mark- it's gone." He breathed.

Dumbledore did the slightest expression of surprise and then took Severus arm and examined it for what seemed like an hour to Severus. No need to panic, he calmed himself, Dumbledore must have an explanation- he always did

"I see." The old wizard said finally, his face solemn.

"Why-what does this mean?" Severus asked in a rush.

"It means that you are no longer belonging to the Death Eater party." Dumbeldore replied, his expression darkening.

Severus was filled with confusion and fear. "But-why-?"

"The reason can only be, Severus, that the Dark Lord has finally recognized your true identity."

A/N: So how about it? Please review, I need your suggestions and comments! Please! Thank you!


	8. To Conquer One

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't respond to your reviews yet last time 'cause I was in a hurry to upload the document. Anyways, thank you, Aislin, for your as usual fantastic review. I'm having a little trouble with the lack of reviews right now, and your review really saved me.   
Anyways, here it goes:

Chapter Eight 

  
Severus did not know whether to be relieved or frightened. All he knew was that he had been released from his nightmares all of sudden, and it was really hard to get used to that, especially the fact that Voldemort would be plotting to kill him. 

Dumbledore had promised him Aurors patrolling in the school very soon, all for his safety. Severus had refused, but the old wizard's order was final and firm and he knew better than arguing. 

He also knew that his life was going up to the boiling point. Any day, he would found himself facing the man who enslaved his strength as well as feelings. Any time, he would found himself lying on the floor, quite dead. It was terrible; whenever Severus went to bed at night, he would wonder if he would see the day alive again. Not to mention exhausting, keeping his own self and sanity as normal as possible when facing outsiders.

But he was not afraid. Well, maybe a little, but not the shaking, trembling type as any normal person would have qualified if they knew there was a mad killer out there itching to finish them off. Perhaps he had too much experience of these sudden down crash situations or perhaps it was because he had carried so many worries and fears already- there was no room or time for more, not to mention strength. And of course, there was not exactly very much in the living world for him to miss and linger, and for that he did not see death as a very important matter. 

The only thing he desired to complete was the war between the Dark and Light. He wanted to help with all his everything to make sure the Dark was eternally defeated before leaving everything behind. It was the only thing he could do for thanking Dumbledore, the one who gave him his life. If it was not for that old man, he could not have been there in the first place- perhaps he would be dead already, from suicide, honestly, who wanted such a pathetic life?

But again, he wondered from time to time, why did Voldemort demolish his Dark Mark? That would really be like a warning, a sign of danger to him, wouldn't it? Why did Voldemort not just summon him to a meeting and finish him off then? 

He had not come up with any solution, and nor did the wise old Dumbledore. If that old wizard cannot figure out the reason, he had thought, then no man could. 

To be honest, he thought Dumbledore was a little overdoing when it came to his security. He had went back to his chamber one night to find it all covered and set with Dark Detectors, which was not very convenient to him when the size of the room was not exactly large. But it was for his own good, and also a sign of care and concern from Dumbledore, so he kept on with them and tried to convince himself time to time in not hexing the non-stop whirling Sneakoscope.

It was Dark, yes, and miserable days, but Severus did not see a lot of difference all in all. He would still be fearing and worrying, but at least he need not carry the name as spy anymore. He would think up of other ways to help with the war, and though Dumbledore offered him retirement, he demolished the idea right away- really, he was not that old, he thought, a little hurt.

* * *

A week had flew by quickly and since the murder of the two Death Eaters, no other cases similar were found. With that, Harry had stopped worrying about Snape- not as he wanted to, but Snape had saved his life, after all.

The lessons were becoming more and more interesting, and the students were improving a lot. Neville was found awarded ten points when naming a MufflyHerb in Herbology. For some reason, the teachers were showing no ease as the Easter holidays approached, and Harry, Ron and Hermione often had to work till late night, especially Ron and Harry, due to their lack of concentration in class. Hermione was studying for the exams already and would take no advice from anyone- Lavender Brown was almost hexed when she tried to talk a grumpy Hermione out of studying two subjects at a time. 

"One more lesson like that, I'll get some Weasley Product and blow up the castle." Ron groaned one evening as they sat down in the Great Hall for dinner. "Really, I mean it, that woman is driving me nuts." He was referring to Professor McGonagall, who just gave them an amount of homework which lasted a lifetime- at least in Harry and Ron's opinion. Hermione, however, apparently did not think on the same lines. 

"Ron! Professor McGonagall is getting us ready for the NEWTs!" Hermione scolded. McGonagall was, as usual, her model teacher. 

Ron rolled his eyes to Harry, who silently agreed with him. 

"Can't they just give us a break? I mean, the OWLs have got us off the hook already, do they really want to find us in St Mungo's some day?" Seamus Finnigan, who was sitting beside Ron, joined the complains.

"Well, the NEWTs are just as important as the OWLs, you know." snapped Hermione. 

"Oh, shut it, Miss Know-It-All."

Harry managed to cut in before Hermione exploded, "Hey, who are they?"

The other three were distracted immediately. Craning their necks for a better look, they saw four people entering the Hall, accompanied by Albus Dumbledore.

The five entered and approached the High Table, where four extra chairs were added for them. Harry stared at them for a while and then finally realized-

"Merlin's beard, it's the Order!" 

So it was. Sitting beside the Headmaster were four members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry knew all of them, he had spent a summer with them- wearing old, banished and nearly torn black robes, with a tired and pale face was his godfather's friend as well as his third year teacher- Remus Lupin, with an electrical round, blue eye that makes Harry's stomach flip over every time he sees it, drinking carefully from a personal flask was a well-experienced, retired-but-out-again Auror Mad-Eye Moody, Alastor. Sitting beside him was a short witch, with a pink blow-up haircut so attractive that Harry could not help laughing, was a faithful Auror, Nymphadora Tonks. And last but not least sat a tall wizard named Kingsley Shacklebolt, who fought hard in the last year's event. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at them, mouth-opened. Then Ron exclaimed finally, 

"What the hell is the Order doing down here?"

"Shh!" hissed Hermione, who came to her senses. Seamus looked at her suspiciously and asked Ron, "What's the Order?"

"Nothing," said Ron, Harry and Hermione at the same time. Seamus eyed them for a while and then continued looking at their guests.

Albus Dumbledore took his place as soon as the guests were all settled. Then, clapping his hands for silence, he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Good evening, our guests, teachers and students. The Feast will begin soon but I ask for your patience while I make a few introduces."

"Sitting beside me, is your well-known ex-teacher, and our honored guest today, Remus Lupin."

Applauses rang for Lupin as he stood up and waved and some Gryffindors even cheered, for Lupin was their best Defence of Arts teacher ever. Harry caught Malfoy smirking and whitened his knuckles.

And so Dumbledore introduced the members of the Order, one by one, and the students all gasped in surprise and horror as Tonks changed her hair into flashy violet.

"Very interesting, Miss Tonks, very interesting indeed," chuckled Dumbledore as Tonks sat down. "Now," he turned back to the students, who were all talking excitedly, "I suppose you all wonder what brings us the honor to have such guests with us today. Due to Lord Voldemort's"- flinches and winces went through the Hall as Hermione rolled her eyes- "rise and gain for power, it is the staff and my decision that we shall patrol Aurors within Hogwarts to maintain the safety of every one of you. I am much delighted hand the safety of the castle to these four well-experienced Aurors, and I must ask all of you to be helpful and obedient. In days like these, all we can do is team up. Thank you and may the feast begin."

Applause rang as Dumbledore sat down, and the dishes were filled by a delicious feast instantly. 

"Bon appetite, mate!" grinned Ron as he helped himself to some roasted pork. Hermione took a big drink of juice from her goblet and smiled. Harry, however, remained looking at the new arrivals, who were laughing and chatting joyfully with the teachers. 

"Hey, Harry, we can visit them whenever you want, eat now." Hermione insisted, putting a large amount of mash potatoes in his plate.

"Thanks." Harry muttered and was just about to turn to his meal when he caught Lupin's eye and he gave Harry a small wink. Harry grinned back and began his feast.

* * *

Up on the High Table, though, things were not going very good for the Potions Master. 

He was sitting between Mad-Eye Moody, which was fine, but the other side was his long gone archenemy's friend, Remus Lupin. They eyed each other for a while, Lupin with an expression of friendly and laughter, while Severus with hatred and smirk.

"Long time no see, Professor Snape." Said Lupin quietly. 

Severus snorted and replied, "I prefer no see, to be honest."

Lupin gave a small cough with what seemed like a laugh and then turned to his meal, Severus glaring at him.

* * *

Harry had got used to the Aurors patrolling day and night in the corridors of Hogwarts, as well as winking or smiling at him when they passed by. Harry felt safer now that there were well-known adult friends in the castle, and they really came in handy some times, especially when you're an enemy of Draco Malfoy's.

"Looking for your werewolf friend, Potter?" smirked Malfoy one day, his two faithful friends by his side. Harry was lurking in front of the staff room, looking for Snape to organize his Occlumency lessons- Snape had demolished the regular Thursdays for some reason.   


Harry whirled around to face the paled faced, blonde boy and snarled, "Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Malfoy gestured Crabbe and Goyle something and the two surrounded Harry, making no space for him to escape. 

"I swear I'm going to get you for my father, Potter, and this is it." Malfoy whispered dangerously through gritted teeth.

"What a well-picked location, right in front of the teacher's room." snapped Harry, who had his hand ready on his wand. He was itching for Malfoy to attack him and get caught.  
Malfoy shook his head with a smirk and replied coolly, "You're so naive, little Harry. Let's go and have a nice duel, shall we?" 

Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry's arms at Malfoy's words and pushed him off the corridor, heading straight towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Let-go-of-me!" Harry struggled within the hands of the two muscled blokes. He was about to break free when a familiar voice shouted from behind, "Stop it right there!"

The four froze immediately and looked up. It was Lupin.

"Not fighting, I hope?" asked Lupin in a very "teachery" way as he approached the tangled three. 

Harry straightened himself up as Malfoy snapped, "What does it look like, sir?"

They had been told to call the Aurors "sir" and "madam". 

Lupin frowned slightly at Malfoy and replied, "Always like this, Mr Malfoy. Now I don't have the authority to give you detention nor take points from your house, but I will notify your Hose teacher if I find you strangling Mr Potter again."

Malfoy glared at him and gestured Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. Together, the three of them disappeared towards the Great Hall.

"All right, Harry?" smiled Lupin as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

Harry brushed of the dirt on his robes and grinned back, "Yeah, thanks, Professor Lupin."  
Lupin beamed at him for titling him as "professor", and together they headed back   
towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"We will be studying advanced Potions today." snarled Snape in his usual cold self. 

It was the next day in Potions class, and though the Easters holiday was up next week, Harry had a feeling that they would spend all of it dealing with their homework. 

"Advanced Potions, are very rare and difficult to make. It is a pity that I doubt anyone of you can achieve the standard of it." Snape glared at the class with his stupid smirk. 

Then, just as Harry predicted in his mind-

"Potter! Which are the Three Cursed Potions?" 

Harry's heart gave a leap of triumph- he had studied the potions text book last night just because he had a feeling that Snape, being in horrible temper now that Lupin returned, would do just this to him in class. Standing up straightly, he answered with firm and a grin, "The Intellegize Potion, the Eternallize Potion and the Materiallize Potion, sir."

Snape glared at him and continued as if he did not hear Harry, "The Three cursed Potions, are the Intellegize Potion, the Eternallize Potion, and the Materiallize Potion. All three of them are well advanced magic, and is not to be allowed to perform within the magic law unless you have received permission from the Ministry of Magic himself. Now why aren't you all copying that down?" he snapped, and everyone in the dungeon bent down to write instantly. 

"Now, the Intellegize Potion, is performed to achieve intelligence out of mankind. Any man who performs it, will need the lives of two others, not to mention an amount of rare ingredients. When the Potion is completed, the man who drinks it will master knowledge within the gods as well as intelligence, which is known to you, smartness."

"As for the Materiallize Potion, is a very simple way to become rich and own every possession as you please in the world. Anyone who attempts to perform it shall need five lives of the pure animal- unicorn. It is a cursed Potion, and the moment the potion touches the lips, similar to unicorn blood, the man who drinks will live a cursed life. No man walking on earth has ever tried to make this complex Potion."

"And at last, is the darkest and most cursed Potion of all- the Eternallize Potion. The performer of this one can achieve an ever lasting life, never to be defeated. The ingredients will be the lives a traitor, an enemy, and a faithful one of the performer. When it is completed and drank, the performer shall master all three lives of the sacrificers, and live on eternally. Simple as it is, it may go horribly wrong easily. It is well-known that a Dark wizard attempted to make such a Potion years ago, and ended in dieing instantly. Few wizards know the way and formula to make this Potion, and as the others are either killed in act or oldness, the only man walking on earth which carries the knowledge of this Potion, is standing right in front of you."

Snape smirked arrogantly, looking at the students's astonished faces. Harry could not help being impressed, but luckily Ron pulled him out of it by catching Harry's eyes rolling his eyes.

Unfortunately, so did Snape.

"Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in class."

* * *

The days flew by hurriedly. Finally, it was Easter Holiday. At least we can have a day or   
two off before dealing with the homework, thought Harry cheerfully. 

But on two days before the jolly holidays, the teachers dropped the bomb.

"You will be having a pop exam tomorrow. The whole day, on subjects thus Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and History of Magic. These subjects require high grades in your NEWTs so I ask you to revise hard tonight, but your results will mostly be due to your attention in class. I do hope this exam will prepare you well for the NEWTs."

As McGonagall put in a concluded to the sixth graders in dinner, everyone in the Hall gaped at her as if she had gone mad. 

Dumbledore chuckled a bit and then stood up, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall. Now, may the feast begin."

The dishes were filled with delicious food, but the sixth graders made no intention of feasting. They were all, apparently, still in shock.

"Pop- pop exam? But I-" Hermione sputtered whitely.

Ron glared at her and said, "What's got you so worried, you've been studying since April!"

Neville Longbottom, who sat across Harry, looked as if he was ready to faint. "Oh, my grandmother's going to kill me this time, I haven't study the slightest"

As for Harry, he was not entirely fearful like Hermione and Neville, for he had always scooped up in the last minute when it came to exams. It'll just be like an extra hard work night, he thought dully.

So with the work and exam in mind, they all finished their dinners quickly and headed for   
the Tower, where their text books lay nastily awaited.

* * *

"The characteristics of the Animagi usually are"

"In 1914, during the World War One, fifteen wizards died in helping America in the"

"Add one ounce of dragon blood, two shreds of dragon skin, stir until green"

It was midnight in the Gryffindor common room. But you could never have told that it was for no one in the room made any intention to go to sleep. Everyone was still forcing themselves to concentrate on the studies, the work, the exam

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at their usual corner. Harry was burying his head in the Charms text book while Ron was trying to remember the notes Hermione gave him about Transfiguration, and Hermione reading the years of wizarding wars out aloud. 

"1945 Warlocks invasion, 1956 end, 1957 Wizarding Peace Declaration, 1966 broken-"

"Hermione!" Ron suddenly interrupted. 

"What?" snapped Hermione. 

"Would you stop reading those aloud? It's irritating, I can't concentrate!"

Hermione glared at him but kept silent. 

Harry did not blame his friends for being so grumpy- his brain was nearly exploding from the Flexing Charm, for instance.

They studied in silence for a while then Hermione suddenly snapped her book shut. Ron and Harry looked up in question. 

"Oh, you two don't look at me like that, I just need some rest, that's all." Hermione sighed tiredly. Her eyes were drooped with black eyeholes around them from the reading.

"Well, I guess I might too." Said Harry, flinging his Charms book carelessly on the table. Ron abandoned his notes and the three of them closed their eyes for a while, enjoying every moment of it.

Just as Harry was about to doze off, a familiar voice rang from the behind.

"Hey, Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

The three opened their eyes tiredly and looked back in the face of Ginny Weasley.

"Yeah?" Harry muttered, squinting his eyes.

"Take a look at this. It's new, Neville just gave it to me."

It was a copy of the latest Daily Prophet. Thanking Ginny, Harry took it over and laid it on the table where the other two could read.

The headlines were shocking:

AURORS KEEP ON DISSAPEARING, MINISTER FORMAGIC ATTEMPTS SUICIDE

"What?" Harry and Hermione exclaimed together and they began to read fiercely:

Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, Cornelius Fudge was always a reliable, calm and joyful wizard, writes Mayhem Prawlwood, Senior Reporter, in fact, the idea of our Minister for Magic losing his marbles when facing the sudden rise of the Dark Lord, is an undoubtfully deception. 

Until yesterday.

Yesterday night at 2310, our faithful Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge has attempted suicide in a graveyard situated in London. He was about to perform the backfiring Avada Kedavra when he, fortunately for him and the magic society, was found by authorities and immediately negotiated him out of suicide. When he was calmed and safely back home, though, he refused to answer any questions of the reporters.

The Minister for Magic's duties, are now temporally inherited to his Senior Secretary, right hand man- Percy Weasley. It is known that Weasley is the youngest wizard working in the department, but Fudge seems to come to a liking of him. Weasley was clearly overjoyed and delighted to accept the duties of the Minister for Magic, although he had tried to hide it desperately.

The Daily Prophet believes that the shocking news has somewhat to do with the Aurors disappearing in the Ministry. A dozen Aurors have became invisible during the month, while another five died in the incident of Hogsmeade. 

As everyone now knows, the Dark Lord has risen again, as powerful and dark as ever. It is a disgrace to the authorities and the wizarding world that our Minister for Magic decided to leave us when we are most helpless. May God help us, or no one could.

"My word." Hermione whispered as she finished. 

Ron sighed and sat back on his chair. "Fudge going madit's going to be a hard war out there."

Harry nodded but asked, "Percy's the youngest wizard in the whole department, why would they use him?"

Ron shrugged and replied, "No idea, but I can promise you Percy's death once Dad get the hands on him."

"This Mayhem Prawlwood really could have made best friends with Rita Skeeter, though, look at his way of writing." Hermione glared at the paper.

"I just want to know the real reason Fudge went mad." Harry said grumpily.

"I just want to know whether they're going to get a new Minister for Magic." Hermione shrugged.

"And we just want to know what's got into Percy." Ron supplied and Ginny nodded.

* * *

The night was gone before any of the sixth graders could help it. All looking rather like   
the walking of the dead, as Ron had said, they went downstairs for a quick breakfast and planned some last minute revision.

Wolfing down everything in their view, Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy, sitting on the Slytherin Table with his two friends, was not showing the slightest sign of tiredness at all. Any one could have known easily by their bright but disgusting looks that they did not do any study at all.

The first exam was Transfiguration. Harry sat down in the Great hall, where the tables were arranged carefully and charmed with anti-cheating spells. Recalling slightly of a certain untidy haired boy who Harry met not on purposely when he was playing around with Snape's possessions, he bent down to greet his exam paper and began to write.

* * *

"That was easy, wasn't it, the only thing I'm worried about is that I may have wrote too much on question 13b, you know, about the midyear witches turning into cats for war? I started in the beginning and-"

One look from Ron made Hermione shut up hastily.

"C'mon, Potions next, let's catch some last study." Urged Harry. He had done pretty good in his impression, but was not to gloat or feel relived until the final exam was over.

The Potions exam was, as usual, taken in the dungeons below ground level. They were to make a Conscious Potion, which Harry had failed to master during class when Snape was snarling at him all the time. Now that he was shut in his stupid office, Harry could concentrate and except for a little smoke rising from his cauldron, he had done not too bad.

The second last exam was History of Magic. Grabbing some fast lunch in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione all hid in the Tower trying to remember the years and events happened in the wizarding world.

* * *

"Come in." Severus said through gritted teeth as a knock penetrated through his office door. He was in a bad mood- correcting Hermione Granger's perfect exam paper was exhausting.

The door creaked open and he was face to face with his hated enemy- Remus Lupin.

"Yes?" he snapped at him, without even looking up.

Lupin smiled joyfully as if he did not hear Severus and said, "Professor Snape, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.

"Which is?" Severus was disgusted that Lupin even dared to bring up the subject.

"At Dumbledore's orders, I was to attend the next examination as authority, but unfortunately-" Severus snorted rather quietly- "I had some serious business to deal with for now so I wonder if you can kindly fill in my duty ."

Severus glared at him and asked stiffly, "And why would the Headmaster ask you to see to the exam when you are no longer a professor of this school?" he grinned horribly at the last phrase.

Shaking his head cheerfully, Lupin answered lightly, "I assume he might have saw my ability in teaching. Now thank you for your kind, Professor Snape, if you excuse me, I must get going." With that, he left the office, closing the door in a small slam.

Which left Severus boiling helplessly.

* * *

"You may begin." Professor Snape's- he was to authorize the exam- cold voice rang through the Hall. They were taking the History of Magic's exam there.

Harry peeked at the first question:

1a) Describe the rise and fall of the Warlocks invasion taking place in 1945.

Frowning slightly, he began to recall Hermione's words and notesthe Warlocks were formed in America, beginning as a religionno that was the Chinese, beginning as

Think! He scolded himself. Then it suddenly became clear. The Warlocks were formed in Washington DC, America, as a Quidditch fan club in the beginning but changed its status in 1934

Harry wrote fiercely on the paper. With no more than an hour, he had finished the paper and no matter how many times he checked it, there were no mistakes- at least to him.

Yawning tiredly, he wanted some rest desperatelyand so he closed his eyes and leaned on his desk, vowing on a short breakhe had deserved it, after all, studying like mad last night

Harry was standing in a middle of a dark dungeon. He squinted his eyes to see a big armchair's back facing him and a short bald wizard standing beside it. There was, apparently, a tall, thin man sitting on the chair, hissing lowly. The fireplace which stood in front of the two, was incensing fiercely.

"We have a plan, m-master?" The short wizard squeaked out.

"Yes, Wormtail you no brains, indeed we have, or what would summon you here?"  
It was a high, cruel voice, so familiar

Wormtail nodded and answered frightfully, "Then may I ask your Lordship, what is the plan-?"

The man sitting on the chair laughed highly and cruelly. Harry felt a nasty pang of pain shooting through his forehead.

"You expect me to acknowledge you, Wormtail? After all those fails you have showed, you desire to join my force and plans again?"

Wormtail whimpered badly as he replied, "I-I am truly, miserably sorry, your majesty, I- I dare ask for another chance-?"

The man paused for a while. Then, in nothing more than a hiss, he answered, "The Lord has showed a number of merciful times to you, Wormtail. Now, this may be your last chance."

"Thank you my Lord, thank you!" The short wizard squeaked with delight and relief.   
Harry could actually see tears gleaming in his eyes.

"The plan, Wormtail, is to take over the most powerful society recently. Do you have an idea what that might be?"

Wormtail swallowed and then whispered, "The- the Ministry of Magic, sir?"

His master gave a high laugh again which sent pain smearing all over Harry.

"You are learning, my boy. Very well indeed, we do that. But, how? Whereas part of the most advanced wizards and Aurors await me there, exactly how, do we succeed in such great ambition?"

Wormtail was sweating horribly by now. "My m-majesty, I-I- forgive me, but I do not know"

The man sitting snorted. "This is the reason why you have always failed me, Wormtail. You really have no brains, do you not? Severus would have made a faithful servant, brains and intelligence like his, but the pity" he sighed in conclude.

"I assume you do know the news of Cornelius Fudge?" he snapped suddenly, sounding evil again.

"Yes, master."

The man stood up so suddenly and abruptly that Harry doubled back, afraid that he might see him for some reason

Dropping his voice barely than a whisper, the man grinned evilly, "The best way to   
conquer one, my boy, is when one cannot conquer oneself."

The trembling servant seemed to understand his master's words, for he nodded slowly.

And so did Harry.

Okay, I know it's a bit porky, but...waiting for your fabulous reviews. :)   



	9. Violence

A/N: Thank you very much! Thank all of you who reviewed, and btvshond, you're right, I hate grammars and they're usually the problem that gets me. Thanks for your great review anyway and happy to receive corrections from you. 

Chantelli: Yes, I was thinking about that song when I wrote that partyou noticed it! I can't tell you how much I am delighted by that! Thanks for your uplifting reviews, I really liked them, keeps me going on and on and on and on

Xanthe: No, really, you cannot give me such praise- I'm nothing like JK herself, she's a geniusgrins* Anyways, thank you very much for reviewing and giving me the compliment I have always wanted.

Aislin, I hope you're okay, not only that you've stopped reading my updates but more importantly you have not updated your story in a long long time. Are you having problems with the site again? I certainly hope not

Anyway, let the fun begin! (or I should say horror, due to this chapteryou'll seegrins mysteriously*)

Chapter Nine

  
"Potter! Harry Potter!"  
  
"What?" Harry jerked awake from his dreams and looked around. Snape was standing over him, with an ugly expression on his face. 

Harry caught a glimpse of the other students over Snape's shoulder and saw that they were all filing out of the Great Hall. The exam was finished, and they were adjourned.

"Dozing off in an exam, Potter, do you really recognize you master all of the knowledge already?" Snape spat angrily at him. "Hand over the paper, neither wise you will be handing it to the Headmaster himself!"

Harry shoved his paper towards Snape quickly and, without a backwards glance, he left the exam table and strode out of the Hall.

He needed to find Hermione and Ron, needed to talk to themthat dream was horrible and if it was true, he better notify Dumbledore quickly

"Piglissum!" he panted from the running. The portrait swung open to admit him and he climbed inside in a rush. 

Looking everywhere, he found his friends sitting at their usual corner, both wearing a tired expression and reciting the notes for their last exam, Charms.

"Hey, Harry, where were you? Snape didn't let us wait for you- here sit down, these notes are driving me mad" Ron pulled a chair towards him. Harry slumped on it and said urgently, "Listen. I reckon Voldemort's trying to do Fudge in." 

Both Hermione and Ron stared at him, abandoning the scrunched notes immediately.

"What?" Hermione gasped finally, in high disbelief.

Harry did not waste time. Not with a moment of hesitate or a pang of abashment, he replied clearly, "I just had a dream during the exam and Voldemort was there, telling Wormtail something about 'conquering Fudge'." 

Ron's mouth dropped open, but it was Hermione who frowned thoughtfully, "Look, Harry, no offense, but you know your dreams aren't exactly- accurate anymore, and- I mean" she trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

Harry sighed and did not reply. Hermione had the point, he could not afford to risk anything just because of his wild dreams anymore

  
"And why," Hermione continued, apparently satisfied by Harry's uncertainty, "are you having those dreams again when you're supposed to be mastering Occlumency?"

Nether less, Harry had no immediate respond for that. 

Ron came to his aid. "But Hermione, though sometimes his dreams are false alarms, there are some that are true, you know. Like the ones he had in our fourth year, they're real, and I don't see why we can't acknowledge Dumbledore first, even though it may turn out to be a big joke. This is serious, I mean."

Hermione ran her fingers down her bushy hair. "But Voldemort's not likely to do something as crazy as that when Dumbledore's still around, isn't he?"

"I don't know, Hermione." sighed Harry again, who seemed to find his words. "I have a really bad feeling 'bout this. Fudge may be the Minister for Magic and everything, but he's off his rocker these days, and that may be a very good opportunity to finish him off."

"Wait!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, "Maybe Fudge didn't attempt suicide at all! Maybe Voldemort"- he was starting to get used to the name- "abetted him to do it!" 

"Well maybe that's why Fudge didn't alarm the authorities about Voldemort possessing him." said Hermione coldly.

"Oh, yeah"

The bell rang just then and Hermione stood up abruptly. "Oh my gosh, I haven't study! I don't believe it- I was too obsessed with Voldemort, I forgot to read my notes!"

"Calm down, Hermes. You know all of it anyway, there's no point studying." Ron yawned lazily, getting up to his feet. Harry, too, got up and followed his friends exiting the Tower, filled with thoughts and questions.

* * *

Strolling by the riverbeds, Severus' eyes fell upon a certain area of the grounds, remembering his humiliations with James Potter so long ago

It was late evening that day and Severus planned on a short walk while the students were contained with their last exam. He was always depressed lately, even more than usual. 

Now he lost contact completely with Voldemort's party, he could not be sure what they were planning to do next. According to Dumbledore, they were beginning to do some "warm up acts" now that Voldemort had Dementors, giants and a number of Death Eaters as a powerful army. Severus was not very sure whether Voldemort would even waste time on little warm ups such as torturing Muggles or half-bloods- the Dark Lord's ambition had grew rapidly since his rise, and Severus knew perfectly well that Voldemort was in a hurry to prove himself. Maybe they were planning to demolish one of their last hopes within the Dark daysAlbus Dumbledore

He would not let anything happen to Dumbledore. The phrase rang over and over again as he approached the gamekeeper's cabin, not aware of his route.

Sighing, he pulled to a stop and realized that he had past Hagrid's house and was nearly going to enter the Forest. He turned back and was about to set off back to the castle to get some work done when a deafening roar cut through the chill silence of the night.

* * *

Last questionlast answertwo minutes left, one

"The exam will come to an end. Students please hand in your paper to the teachers when they come by." 

As to meet McGonagall's stern statement, the whole Great Hall was shook with cheers and applause. Everyone was relieved that the exam was finally over, and the holidays would be starting first thing tomorrow. 

Harry clapped with everyone else, his grin widening. Finally, he thought, something had gone rightly, his worries were eased a little

Just as he was about to get up and meet Ron and Hermione, who were sitting at a different table due to their last names, a fierce roar which sounded oddly familiar penetrated the doors of the Hall and shot right through the ears of every student. 

"What the-?"

"My gosh!"

Their was a nasty shock of silence, and then Professor McGonagall ordered sharply, 

"Everyone, stay here!"

Accompanied by Professor Flitwick and Mad-Eye Moody- who was to authorize the exam- she walked quickly out of the Great Hall, her paces short but rapid.

Lupin remained in the Hall as he ordered everyone to sit down. Harry noticed his face paler than usual; everyone's expression in the Hall read confusion and fear, no one was talking at all- then Harry heard another outburst which made him, Ron and Hermione stare at each other in shock.

"HAGGER! OUT, HAGGER!"

It was, unmistakably, Grawp the giant whom Hagrid hid illegally in the Forest.  
Harry caught Hermione's eyes and one look on her face told him that she knew, too. Ron was also paled face, staring at both of them. 

Hagrid will obviously get sacked for this, thought Harry urgently; we need to help him

Just then he noticed Lupin walking towards a student sitting at another table, answering the questions she was firing up.

With a quick nod to his two friends, he crouched low so that his fellow schoolmates and Lupin wouldn't notice him, and then made a sudden but quiet dash towards the back door of the Hall. He saw Hermione and Ron doing just the same in the corners of his eyes as he ran, and did not stop until he was clean out of the Hall.

* * *

Panting, he greeted Ron as he approached running, Hermione behind him. "What- what do you reckon?" 

Ron's face was identical to Hermione's who was paled white. "I think that's- that was Grawp, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded and the pair looked up at Hermione, who was struggling to keep her breath smooth.

"Yes, that had to be him- who else could have yelled so loudly and called Hagrid as 'Hagger'?" she said.

"Well then we've got to help Hagrid! If the Ministry finds out about this, they'll probably sack Hagrid right away and execute Grawp!" Harry exclaimed. The idea of Hagrid getting sacked out of his favorite job made Harry want to fly to the Forest right now to help him. 

"Yeah, but how?" said Hermione, sweat bearing on her forehead.

"Let's get the Invisibility Cloak out and get into the Forest." Ron suggested, also sweating. 

Harry shook his head violently. "No- he'll probably rip off half of the Forest by then."

"Well, what are we waiting for then, let's get to Hagrid's and see what we can do!" Ron urged. 

There was not much they could do besides that, anyway, and so Harry agreed instantly. But Hermione remained rooted to her spot. 

"This might be dangerous, you know we might get expelled" she looked uncertainly at the both of them.

Harry's temper and anxious were both rising. "And we'll let Hagrid get sacked while we behave ourselves nicely in school?" he replied testily.

Hermione shook her head hurriedly, "No! I mean, of course not, butoh, okay! Let's do it but it'll be a miracle if we can tame that violent thing."

"Well then, pray for us." Harry snapped and the three of them ran fiercely towards the Forest, Harry hoping that Hagrid hadn't gone too far.

* * *

"What the hell?" Severus wondered out loud as he hurried back towards the route he had been taking. The roar was so deafening that his own voice seemed oddly distanced.  
Reaching the gamekeeper's cabin, he saw that the door was opened and the bent grass on the road leading to the forest told him instantly that someone had left the house in a rush.   
Wand out, Severus decided to investigate further in case it was related to his dear old ex-master. He paced quickly- he hated running, the sight of his hair flying beside him was abashing- towards the Forest where the roar had came from and allowed himself trod inside the world of beasts.   


How long did he walked, he had no idea; all he knew was that there were regular roars penetrating by now and some shouts of a man. 

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of half running, half walking, he had reached an empty fold. There were no trees and plants growing on the blanked spot, but that was not the matter. Severus' eyes were too busied by the extraordinary and shocking sight meeting him to notice that the Forest had come to a halt.

Roaring violently, at least ten times taller than himself, big and bulky was a horrible giant. He was holding Hagrid the games keeper in one of his muscular hands and a bunch of trees in the other, looking ready to strike on the helpless Hagrid. The giant had not notice the new arrival and was continuing to roar meaning less words such as, "HAGGER, OUT HAGGER!"

Severus could not consider himself as completely stunned and shocked for he had seen a giant before, back when he was a child and his father had thrown him into the hands of one, just to see him being beat up and found it amusing. But that giant was nothing as big as this one, and though Severus flinched at the disgusting and hurting memory, he could not quite forget what it was like to be beaten up by a giant at the height of fifteen feet, not to mention the one he was facing now had the height of a skyscraper. He wondered just for a second why on earth he had not spotted it before, but then was brought back to reality when the giant deafened him again.

"HAGGER NO FRIEND! GRAWP HATE HAGGER!"

Severus had not got the slightest idea what or who Grawp and Hagger were, but that did not matter very much. Hagrid's face was screw up with fear and as he was being hanged upside down, his back to Severus, he had not seen the Potions Master's entry.

Severus was about to perform the Disarming Charm in order to get Hagrid's feet back on the ground, when footsteps sounded from the behind and he whirled around to face Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody and the Charms professor, Flitwick. 

The three looked at Severus at first, clearly desiring for an explanation, but met their answers right away as they caught the sight of the huge bloke behind him, which was not at all hard to miss. 

Moody did the slightest double take of all three and whipped out his wand instantly; Flitwick gasped horribly but kept a tight grip on his already out wand; Minerva looked ready to faint but instead, she came to her senses and pointed her wand straight towards the giant, who was now beating Hagrid hardly on the back with his trees, "Stupefy!"

The spell shot at the giant, bouncing off almost instantly, achieving nothing but the giant's notice of the four intruders. He gave a mighty uproar which made Flitwick squeak, an then gestured a punch on the head of Hagrid's-

"Expelliarmus!"

Finding his own voice, Severus charmed Hagrid out of the giant's grip and he fell downwards, hitting the floor with a loud crack, apparently knocked out. 

The giant's fist made no contact with solid, and for that it's temper seem to have reached the boiling point. Throwing the trees in every direction, he stomped on the ground thundering and headed towards his intruders. 

"Flitwick- fetch Dumbledore immediately." whispered Minerva gravely, her voice shaking slightly as she gave orders. Flitwick, who seemed glad to be uninvited, disappeared back into the Forest instantly.

"The Stunning Spell is too weak for it- we'll have to Stun it together from different directions." Severus said calmly. It was most unlike him to take charge in matters like this, but the other two seemed too busy staring at the situation.

"Minerva, you heard me?" snapped Severus urgently, his eyes still on the giant approaching slowly.

"Yes." He heard a small voice behind him.

"Right- you take the left, I take the right- Moody, the front- go!" 

Severus edged anxiously around the path the giant was taking towards them and settled himself on the right side of the attacker. He saw Minerva gripping on her wand tightly as she, too, edged forwards to the opposite side. Moody wore an expression of slight boredom but Severus was not sure, for his face was paled, too.

"On the count of three-"Moody growled. "One-" -Severus raised his wand- "two-" -he took aim- "three-"

Moody's voice was sunk by the victim's sudden outburst. "KILL! KILL! KILL!" the   
giant's roar was like dawning thunder-

Then suddenly, without any warning, Severus was lifted off ground by the powerful arm of the giant; Minerva screamed, Moody shooting useless spells which bounced off the victim instantly; Severus managing not to yell or shout but his wand was left on the ground, he was quite helpless- 

The giant's other arm found the shrieking Minerva. He knocked her out completely with a powerful and violent-looking swift of the arm, trees falling and cracking as they made contact. 

Severus was struggling rather calmly for someone who was being in the hold of such a creature. His fists punching the air madly, desiring to defense himself as much as possible, but there was no way he could get the giant to free himself, not without a wand, anyway

"Humph!" Moody let out a groan as one of the trees the giant had broke down when attacking Minerva hit him squarely on the stomach. He stood there shaky with agony for a while, and then finally slumped to the floor, passed-out and utterly defeated. 

It was now the giant and him, and there was no way he would survive, thought Severus as the giant pulled some more trees from the ground, holding him out to meet his aim- how pathetic, killed by a useless lump helplessly when he had risked his whole life on being the traitor of the Darkest wizard of all- and with that in mind, he actually let out a hollow laugh as the giant beat him with the bunch of trees fiercely. 

The pain was revolting, but Severus saw no escape; his view was blocked dimly by the blood and leaves sticking on his face. Gritting his teeth, he contained himself with a recall of the agony when in suffer of the Cruciatus Curse- the pain he was mastering now should be nothing compared to that- and that was the only thing that kept him from screaming as he saw half-blindly that the giant abandoned the trees and chose on an enormous rock on the ground as weapon. 

He was surely going to die, that stone must have been two times as large as him; it would break his ribs and bones even if he did not die in luck, anyway-  
The giant was ready to strike when a oddly familiar and young voice bellowed from the ground below- where Severus desired more than anything to be setting foot on it-   
"Expelliarmus!"

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were not as nearly petrified as Snape and the other three were when the horrifying scene greeted them at the fold. In fact, they got over pretty quickly, due to the fact that they had met the giant once before, Harry and Hermione twice. 

Seeing that Snape was half-dead, hanging in midair with Grawp attempting to kill him any moment, Harry came to his senses and bellowed, pointing his wand straight to the enormous attacker- "Expelliarmus!"

Snape was immediately released, which meant nothing but only he had quite a few feet to fall. Just as he was about to make contact with the ground which looked as solid as ever, Hermione raised her wand and muttered a spell that made Snape reach the ground softly and slowly with a little plump.

Ron was firing useless Stunning hexes at the giant, who seemed even more grumpy now that his plans were further disturbed and ruined by more newcomers. Hermione ran to Snape, who stood up with the help of her, rather shakily. Harry shot his own Impediment Jinx at Grawp as he was about to scoop him up, and then spotted a black thin object lying on the ground. Even with the darkness surrounding- it must be ten o'clock by now- Harry identified it as Snape's wand instantly due to his private lessons with him. 

He snatched it up and yelled, "Professor Snape! Wand!" 

Snape was trying to stand up independently, declining Hermione's offer of help. He seemed to succeed after a few tense moments, though, for he walked over towards Harry and grabbed it from him. 

Harry did not bother abhorring Snape for his rude manners- Ron needed help desperately; Grawp was shooting trees and rocks at him. "Damn it!" Harry heard him yelling out as he ran towards Harry, Snape and Hermione, avoiding the well aimed life-taking objects. 

"Impedimenta!" Hermione screamed as a tree nearly shaved Ron's head off. It froze in midair and dropped aside. 

Ron reached them finally, standing weakly with Harry's help. Trying to shift Ron's weight, he shouted at the giant, who was growling at them ten feet away, "Grawp, it's us! It's Harry and- and-"

"Hermy!" Hermione finished for, him, yelling desperately but white faced. Snape stared at them both for a moment as if they were as wild as the giant. "It's Hermy, Grawp!   
We're not going to hurt you! Look, Hagrid's coming okay?" 

At the mention of Hagrid's name, whatever left that could go wrong went off instantly.

"NO HAGGER! GRAWP WANT HAGGER, HAGGER LEAVE- NO HAGGER!"

Hermione gave a frightful squeak as Snape whispered, his face as pale as ever, "What the devil is he talking about? And who the hell is Hagger?"

No one bothered to explain. Harry, almost reaching his exploding point, said through gritted teeth, "Just shut up a bit for now, will you?"

Snape looked as he might wanted to murder Harry right on spot in the spare of the giant- Harry knew he was wrong to speak like that but there were more on his mind-

"Let's get out of there!" he shouted, gesturing the part to follow him go. 

They broke into a run- Snape was sort of gliding, Harry would have found it quite amusing if the situation was not so serious- and ran not more than a few feet when Harry bumped into none other than the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Professor! There's a giant-"

"Headmaster, I ask you not to go inside-"

"I'm not sure whether Hagrid and the others are in there, it was too dark-"

Dumbledore put up his hands to silence them and did not look surprised at all to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry could tell under the lack of moonlight that Dumbledore's face was solemn but clam. "Professor Flitwick has told me everything- Severus, kindly escort these students to the Hospital Wing and stay there yourself." 

"Yes, sir." Snape replied, his voice now without the slightest trace of terror.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed their Potions Master quietly. Though still out of breath and shaking, Harry knew that the other two was thinking along the same lines- Hagrid's bound to get sacked. 

The giant had attempted to murder Snape and if it was not for them, he would have been dead and Harry would not be surprised if Hagrid landed on a cell in Azkaban with that. And even if now Grawp had not killed anyone, he had still damaged the Forest badly and beat up a man. Was that enough to get Hagrid sacked, or even locked up in the prison? 

Harry was not sure whether McGonagall and the others had passed out somewhere and nether less did not know where Hagrid was in all this- it was too dark for him to identify anything, not to mention the fact that the trees and dirt Grawp had successfully demolished were probably covering McGonagall and the lot, if they were really there. 

Hoping that no more were attacked, Harry walked a little faster to catch up with Snape.  
They had reached the opening of the Forest and Hagrid's cabin came into view; Fang the boarhound was apparently barking madly inside- the cabin was shaking slightly. Snape made an impatient noise and quickened his pace even more. 

* * *

Severus was shaking inside, but determined not to show weakness in front of the three Gryffindors, especially when he was supposed to be in charge. All he revealed was confusion.

What exactly on earth was that giant doing inside the well-protected grounds of Hogwarts? And why did Potter and his friends act as they knew the creature? Had they set the giant inside the castle on purpose, attempting to bring up some ambitiously mischief, or to accomplish true, serious damage?

Taking small but quick paces, Severus stole a sideway glance over his shoulder to the three behind him. Weasley had a bad cut on the head; Granger with her bush-like hair-which Severus had always found it quite disgusting and never understood why such rarely clever student would desire a haircut designed like this, as it was mostly inconvenient when trying to work efficiently- flying around her, paled-face, robes torn; and last, Potter who had just half saved his life -he was mostly unlike to be in debt with a person fully, especially with the mutual enmity between them two- was shaking from head to foot, bruises and cuts all around his arms, which was clearly visible as the sleeves were sliced off.

No, he concluded firmly, those trembling three certainly do not seem like the pranksters of the extraordinary incident

Then just who is responsible for the fainting emotions he was suffering, the head burns and bleeds he was mastering, and most of all, the opportunity for Potter to save his life while witnessing his cold Potions Master's helplessness?

Severus had no answer and abandoned the wonders anyway for his head was on fire; his arms and legs were aching in agony; his face was torn in many ways

It was a miracle to him that he could even walk steadily. Any moment now, he may collapse in front of the three Gryffindors as well as his responsibilities.

Vowing strongly on his will power to ignore the pain for he had suffered greater before, Severus continued to path his way out of the Forest, longing for a full and satisfying illumination as well as a long night's sleep.

* * *

The moon loomed over them gloomily, reflecting the three apart from the professor's mood. Harry looked up at Snape to see, clearly under the moonlight, his paled face with an expression Harry could not quite read, but the blood and cuts were enough to contain him- there was blood dripping out of one of the corners of the man's lips; cuts and scraps were all over his face, and Harry could not tell whether Snape's face was screwed up in agony at all, for the blood and dirt was smeared everywhere. One of the sleeves of his robes was ripped out and the hems of his robes were torn. 

Snape seemed to notice Harry watching him, for he inclined his head a little to meet Harry's gaze.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Harry asked politely, mostly for saving the awkward moment they were having, staring at each other as they walked side by side, Hermione and Ron behind them.

"Yes." Snape said in nothing more than a whisper and before Harry could respond or even do anything, Snape stopped walking abruptly. Harry too, stopped and looked at him, Ron and Hermione catching up to his side, all looking at their professor in question. 

"What's wrong, sir?" 

But Snape did not respond. In fact, he was evidently having a hard time struggling to stand normally, arms out-stretched and shaking violently. 

Afraid that Snape would snarl at him if he offered help, Harry contained himself with yet another, "Are you okay, sir?"

Hermione looked awfully worried and frightened as Snape ignore them and continued shaking, but now his eyes bulging also.

"Do- do you think he's-he's alright?" she whispered, trembling. 

"Dunno." Harry continued staring at the now covering his face with his hands Potions Master.

Ron approached him and said rather anxiously, "Professor, are you- can you walk? We've got to- go back inside the castle. Professor-"

He was cut off suddenly by Snape, who crouched on the floor, grabbing the grass on the ground as if to keep himself steady. He was panting hard and blood was sputtering down his chin from his mouth.

"Snape!" Harry cried out distinctively. He knelt down on the ground instantly; wanting to see what was bothering the usually calm, cold but cool minded Potions Master.

"What are you- you-"" Snape said breathlessly, looking up Harry. Then, without any warning, his eyelids dropped and so did his body. Collapsing sideways on the cold ground, he fainted motionlessly.

* * *

Harry stood there with Hermione and Ron, all gaping at the man lying at their knees. They were all shocked for a full minute, then-

"Do you- is he- is he dead?" It was Hermione who broke the silence by voicing the same chilling question going on in the other two's minds.

Ron blinked a several times and knelt down beside Harry. He grabbed Snape's arm, which was lying motionlessly beside its owner, and wrapped his fingers around the wrist.

"That's- that's a pulse. Not dead." concluded Ron rather unconvincingly. Harry stared at Snape's immobile body for another second, and then it was Grasp's mighty roar from the distance which brought all three of them back to reality-

"NO! NO! NO! OUT!"

Footsteps pounded on the ground, stating clearly that the attacker was getting nearer and nearer. Widening his eyes, Harry shouted to his two friends, "Hurry, he's coming this way! Ron, you grab his shoulders- Hermione the middle- I'll get the legs- let's get out of here!"

The three acted instantly, hovering on the positions appointed. "One- two- three- lift!"  
Harry grunted at the weight of the Potions Master as they lifted him with their might. Not sparing another second standing there, he pulled Snape's legs to him and led the way backwardly heading towards the castle.

"GRAWP WANT- FOOD!"

The giant had broken out of the Forest, thundering with its strong vocal cord as it did. Harry, Ron and Hermione froze just for a moment, gaping at the giant, and then Ron nudged them to run faster- which was very difficult, carrying Snape's able-body. 

"Almost- there!" gasped Harry as he ran with difficulty. The castle was in front of them- just a few more yards- Grawp was actually following them, gaining easily- one more yard- the giant was breathing on them -few more feet-

SLAM. Hermione kicked the back door of the Great hall wide open and they threw Snape's body inside. "Get in, Ron!" Harry shouted as he turned and whipped his wand out to face the ascending attacker. Ron pulled Hermione inside as Harry bellowed, 

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

There was a muffled yell from the giant which meant that Harry had succeed- but he knew the spell would only hold a few seconds, he had to get inside-

"Arugh!"

Harry was suddenly pulled backwards by a pair of hands. Rushing up to shut the door, Hermione was faced white, shaking, but she managed to say, "Dumbledore'll take care of him- let's get to Madame Promfrey."

Harry was about to mount Snape's weight on his shoulders again when a familiar voice called form the behind, "Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

It was Lupin. He was running towards them, his expression mixed with confusion and concern. He approached them and glanced from Harry's torn robes to the unconscious Snape, then said, "What the hell-"

Harry shook his head and grabbed Lupin by the wrists. "We'll explain later- we need to get to the Hospital Wing now."

Lupin nodded and pulled out his wand to charm Snape's body floating a few feet from the ground. Using his wand to drive Snape, he turned to the other three and together, they ignored the astonished and shocked looks on their fellow student's face- whom were authorized by Tonks and Kingsley in recent- and headed to the Hospital Tower, Hermione sobbing quietly beside Harry.

One glance at her told Harry that the reason she was crying was not because of her revolting injuries- but their faithful friend who was now bounded to get sacked- Hagrid.

Please do review! Thanks! 


	10. Come Quietly

A/N: Thank you! Everyone of you! Forty five reviews? I am so happy! 

Seriously, I really appreciate your great reviews. It makes me want to update the story very soon. 

There will be some more personal responds to you in the end of the chapter

Sorry, Hagrid-fans, this is a abuse of him.  
You might find this chapter pretty boring, since it's talking most of the time, butI had to make thisjust for the plotforgive me!

Let's BEGIN!

  
Chapter Ten

  
"No, Father, please!"

"This is all to remind you efficiently why you have to stay home at weekends- not hanging out with those filthy little friends of yours!"

"Father, no! I beg you, father!"

"Begging and groveling takes you nowhere, it is a sign of cowardice and pathetic, so shut your filthy mouth and fight a man!"

He was dragging him outside to a very big graveyardno, he would not tolerate with thisstruggling and panting, he screamed violently with tears and blood streaming down on his face.

"FATHER, PLEASE DON'T! NO! NO! NO!"

"Shut up, damn it!" 

As a shiny, hard curved, expensive looking leather boot made contact with his jaws, he could hear his bones cracking sickly. One or two of his small little teeth shot out o his bloody mouth, making him crying and screamer harder than before.

"No! No"

They had finally reached a stop. The man kicked him sideways, making him to lie on the cold ground in the middle of the yard, and then looked at him evilly. 

"You shall handle this as a man, son. Do what you can to defense yourself- even if no defense is possible- I shall be waiting for you over there."

And as the dark haired, good looking man pointed to somewhere at the back of the graveyard, Severus could see, even in the midnight darkness, that he was smiling with pity and amusement.

"Good luck, then."

"Father, no"

He continued murmuring desperately, though now the shadow of his father had disappeared into the darkness. He did not want to diehe deserved no punishment; it was just a few minutes late for home

Then suddenly, a quiet growl crept onto the back of the child's neck. 

"Fa- father?" he trembled as he turned slowly. 

And then he knew nothing but blood, dirt, screams, howls and laughs.

* * *

"Father!"

Severus sat up wide awake, panting breathlessly. Looking everywhere, he found himself lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing, the walls and windows very solid, illuminating his fear.

Just a dream, he told himself, just a stupid dream

But that did not prevent a hurting tear from rolling down his cheek.

Drying up desperately, Severus let the memory sink into him, revealing why he had all those cuts and scraps all over him, why he had such a headache and why, did he recall the things and suffers he had tried desperately to forget

"Are you alright, sir?"

Severus whirled around to face the three last people he would have desired to meet when he was just recovering from a sulking memory.

"Not that it concerns you." He snapped, trying to bring up his best sneer, which was not easy to achieve having the fact that his face was covered with bandages and medicine that the fussing nurse, Madame Promfrey, had insisted.

Weasley, who was sitting on an individual bed beside his, scowled at him reproachfully. The bushy haired Know-It-All was snuggled on the bed opposite to Severus', and was face buried by an enormous book, titled The Basic Laws of Education and Development, as Severus could squint out. Then, beside her bed, lying unconsciously was his hated boy, Potter. He seemed to be still out. 

"Oh, you've waken, Professor! How do you feel?" asked Granger concernedly, poking her head from the behind of the ancient book.

Severus grunted in reply- he did not feel like going into the matters with those three. All he wanted was the Headmaster to come and explain

And as if Dumbledore could read Severus' summon, the door opened just then and in came the wise and old wizard, Dumbledore himself.

* * *

Painsuffer ness

i"Kill the spare."/I

He could notHarry would not let him die like thishe must die with pride and proud

i"Crucio!"/I

He was incensingon fireburning open

"What?"

Harry opened his eyes tiredly. His whole view was immediately blocked by the face of none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Harry, please do wake up, I beg you for a few answers to some questions."

Harry blinked several times and suddenly remembered. He was attacked by a giant, Grawp, Hagrid was to get sacked, and Snape was dying-

"Yes, Professor." He muttered and sat up slowly. Locking around, he saw Snape, Ron and Hermione sitting on separated beds, all looking solemn and tired. 

Then he looked up at Dumbledore. "Er- how is everyone?"

Dumbledore smiled at him under his crooked nose. "They are fine, Harry, and so are the few professors who fought bravely tonight."

Harry looked across the room to see that McGonagall, Moody and Hagrid all sitting and lying on individual beds at the way end of the room.

Hagrid was the worst injured, his mustache soaked with blood and dirt, face completely torn in many ways, but he looked worried and sad more than painful. Harry knew exactly why. Next to Hagrid was Moody, who was still knocked out, but the reason why was clear- blood kept dribbling out of the corner of his lips. Madame Promfrey was fussing all over him, muttering things which seemed like "out of their minds" and "wild beasts" now and then as she worked. And then last, sitting upright and looking at Dumbledore attentively was McGonagall, who seemed to be shaking very slightly but held herself up high, considering the fact that there were ugly bruises planted on her arms.

Harry's heart sank horribly- so there were more attacks, which looked pretty serious and brutal. Hagrid cannot be sacked, nether less not locked into prison

"So, Harry, do you and your friends mind filling me up with the events kindly?" Dumbledore broke into his train of thoughts and worries.

Harry nodded at Ron and Hermione, who were both paled face and shaking slightly, but injuries and cuts treated.

"Well-" Harry had not even begun when the door slammed open, three people entering.

As Harry identified them under the dim torches of light, he heard Hermione gasping. It was, unmistakably, Percy Weasley, Senior Undersecretary and temporary Minister for Magic, and most of all, the real Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself. Besides them, wearing an expression of weary was Lupin, looking as white as ever.

"Well, well, well, Dumbledore!" Cornelius Fudge, the jolly short wizard who was wearing green laced robes, laughed heartily with a look of undoubtedly triumph as he walked towards Dumbledore. Stopping in front of the old man, he glanced around at the room, giving the patients swift, searching looks and his grin widening very time he did.   
Harry felt a nasty shot of hatred- Cornelius Fudge, who did not believe Harry for the slightest when he witnessed Voldemort's return, Cornelius Fudge, who made him and Dumbledore sound like a madman and a lunatic, Cornelius fudge, who had shown deliberating weakness when dealing with the truth- Voldemort, Cornelius Fudge, who now stood before him, as healthy and happy as ever, getting ready to lock up Hagrid and perhaps demolish the school in filthy ways of his. In fact, the thing that Harry could not forgive him most was for appointing a teacher to Hogwarts last year as spy for the Ministry, turning out to be vicious and evil, and faking Cedric Diggory's death as a tragic accident. 

Feeling his anger boiling up, he turned to glare at the third brother of Ron's, Percy Weasley, and also the traitor of the Weasley family. He was smiling broadly, wearing black expensive robes which Harry could have sworn that the Ministry offered Percy to it, due to his poor economic situation at the Weasley's. Percy did not show any sign of recognizing Harry and Hermione, nether less to say, Ron, who was not looking at his brother but glaring furiously at the ceiling.  


Madame Promfrey stared at the new arrivals and was about to attempt refuse when Harry saw Dumbledore shaking his head very slightly. She pursed her lips but continued working on Moody, keeping silent.

"So, what do we have here tonight? Brutal and useless beasts tromping all over Hogwarts? Is it a poor planned deception or really, the horrifying truth?" Fudge smiled widely as he patted Dumbledore on the shoulders like old friends. 

Dumbledore smiled calmly, his blue eyes twinkling in a way Harry did not recognize, "Good evening to you, too, Cornelius. As for your information, I regret to say that it is, undoubtedly true, that a giant has just lost his control of temper, and done a quite a few damages. You receive news such efficiently, I suppose?" Dumbledore's tone was gentle and polite, but Harry knew what he meant- surely Fudge would not get wind of the incident so fast? It was just about less than half an hour after Harry, Ron and Hermione had pulled Snape into the Hospital Wing. 

Fudge continued smiling in his usual too-cheerful way, though it seemed to tightened at Dumbledore's words.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. " Fudge said, his smile starting to wear off. Then he grinned widely again as Dumbledore offered him and Percy a chair by drawling two out of his wand. Sitting down comfortably, he asked, "So, what are these exciting events tonight?"

Dumbledore glanced at Snape, who was glaring at everyone except Dumbledore in the   
room, and said gently, "May we begin at you, Severus?"

* * *

Severus nodded and began hoarsely, "Yes, sir. I was taking a walk near the rivers-"

"At this time?" interrupted young Percy Weasley, who was recording everything on a clip-board. His tone was filled with accusation and mistrust as he challenged his ex-professor.

Severus continued as if he had not heard the childish question, "And then there was a deafening sound in the Forest. I decided to investigate, so I found the giant, hanging Hagrid the games keeper as well as professor of this school in midair. I performed the Disarming Charm and released Hagrid, and then Minerva, Moody and Flitwick arrived. Flitwick went off to fetch the Headmaster and we three remained to fight the giant. It knocked out Minerva and then Moody, then nearly declined my life when- when-"

He did not want to admit that he, a qualified and fully advanced wizard, was saved by a student in school, as well as his hated enemy.

"When?" Percy Weasley raised his eyebrows as Fudge chuckled. Severus felt the abashment and looked at Dumbledore, who seemed to understand. 

"We shall continue with Harry, Ronald and Hermione, then."

* * *

Harry cast his friends a nervous glance- they had to be careful with their tongues or Hagrid was bound to get sacked right away. 

"Well-"he began uncertainly. Hermione gave him a encouraging nod, and so he continued, "We were having the last exam in the Great Hall, and then we-"

"What exam?" questioned Percy abruptly. Harry was slightly annoyed, what did that have to do with anything?

i"Charms." /I Ron supplied for him, snarling under his breath at Percy. Percy glanced at Ron briefly, as if he had just realized his existence, and muttered, "Right. Go on."

Harry glared at Percy for a second, then went on, "Well we heard a roar from the outside, and we-"

Hermione's warning look stopped him. She was right- how on earth would he explain why they sneaked out of the Hall in the first place? Surely not because of recognizing Hagrid's brother, Grawp the giant's voice, he thought .

Fudge made an impatient noise and looked at him. Dumbledore nodded at Harry as to beckon him to go on, while Snape was eyeing Hermione, Ron and Harry with an expression of the too familiar suspicious. 

"We were scared." Hermione picked up Harry's speech hastily. "We- we were frightened and wanted to check if- if-"

"You know, Hagrid's cabin near the Forest and that was the place the sound came from, so we wanted to make sure if he was OK." finished Ron nervously but with firm. Harry gaped at him for his brilliance. 

Fudge made a sound which sounded like a snort then said, "Scared, were you? Scared when Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley fought through the traps to the Philosopher's Stone, as I remember? Scared of a sound when according to himself, Harry Potter faced You-Know-Who's rise and torture in his fourth year? Very reasonable, I should say."

There was a pause of silence then Lupin cleared his throat. 

"Forgive me to interrupt, Minister, but I believe that has not much to do with the giant."

Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards Lupin, and took full advantage to continue without hesitate, "So we went there and the roars became more and more clear from the Forest, and we heard Hagrid's shouts. We were concerned and rushed inside to find the giant hanging Professor Snape, and"

Snape's loathing expression made Harry drop dead yet again.

"And Professor Snape released himself with his wand, then we, failing to see under the darkness to find where Hagrid was, escaped the giant and went back here."

Harry eyed Snape with displeasure as he covered the truth. Ron and Hermione too, scowled at him and Snape avoided their eyes for a while.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and said cheerfully, "Well then- the truth has been told, no one suffered lastingly, all solved, is it? Now, Cornelius, I must ask the patients to get some rest-"

"Not quite, Dumbledore." Fudge said nastily, his smile still fixed upon the face. "I am wondering, how did the giant intruded into the ground of Hogwarts, when the place is so well secured and protected as I have seen to that myself."

Harry's heart gave mighty jerk- this would be it, Hagrid's no good at covering, he was sure to get it-

"Potter and his friends seemed to know it." 

Harry looked up at Snape, who had just spoken, and gaped at him in disbelief.

"Yes?" asked Fudge eagerly. Dumbledore looked from Snape to Harry in mild interest. Ron and Hermione, too, were looking awestricken at Snape.

Snape did not smile or grin, but said very quietly, "Potter, Weasley and Granger. They called themselves as Harry andHermy, was it? They used these names when talking to the giant. They also named the giant as Grawp."

Hagrid made a sudden attempt to say something, but Harry saw Ron flashing him a warning look. 

Dumbledore looked blankly at Hagrid, Ron, Harry and Hermione, then started to nod to himselfHarry could tell he was putting the pieces together, as only that old man could

Fudge grinned even more horribly and questioned hurriedly, "And what did they say to the giant?"  


"They said they were not to hurt it and they also acted as the giant should remember them."

"Aha!" Fudge gave a yell of triumph, "So, explain this, can you, Dumbledore? Students making relationships with the creatures we have proven in joining the Dark side! Explain this, will you!"

Dumbledore said calmly, yet there were no twinkles in his eyes anymore, "Your questions and confusions are as much as mine, Cornelius. Perhaps we can offer a time for Harry and his friends to explain?"

At that point, Hagrid stood up and began, "Professor-"

"We did know the giant." Hermione said suddenly, loud and clear, shutting Hagrid up. Harry glanced at her as Ron, too, looked at her in bewilderment, wondering what on earth did she had in mind-

"Ah! So you admit it, do you?" Fudge exclaimed excitedly, standing up to his feet. "You little heroes admit that you sent the giant into Hogwarts? You wanted to damage the castle, didn't you? Doing that just for fun? Or-"

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said quietly, but Fudge made no notice.

i"- to work with the Dark side? /IYou did it on You-Know-Who's orders, did you? You wanted to kill Dumbledore and the staff, yes, that mostly like it, especially you Potter, you wanted to be special among the crowd, so you did this as a favor to You-Know-Who, I see, I see!"

With that, he tilted his head back to a mad laugh Harry never heard before.

There was a pause of silence, then a voice growled from the behind, "Excuse me, Minister, bu' I hid Grawp inside ther Forest."

"No!" 

"Hagrid, shut up!"

"You can't-"

The protests of the three were blooming. Harry shouted desperately over the voices to shut Hagrid up- he must not admit it so soon- at least not like this-

"Pardon me?" blinked Fudge, his smile and laugh freezing in midair.

"I hid Grawp inside there, Minister, and there's nothin' ter do with those three." Hagrid seemed to make up his mind as he ignored the silent pleas and outcries of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry knew there was no way to stop him and sat back on his bed, feeling helpless and despaired. Hermione caught his eyes and Harry saw tears gleaming in hers. Ron was staring at Hagrid and clutching his bed sheets so tight that some of the fabric started to tear open.

Hagrid took a deep breath and began, "Grawp is my brother. I, er, hid him inside them Forest since las' year. I thought I could tame him, teach him a few lans, yeh knowhe's in his bad moods these days and er- he need someone to care fer himbefriend with himhe's lonely, yeh see"

As Hagrid spoke with difficulty and tears glimmering in his eyes, Harry hid his face under his hands. He was bound to be sent to Azkaban

He let his eyes sweep around the room through a gap between his fingers. Hermione was crying silently, Ron fallen back onto his pillow, looking disconcerted; Fudge was staring at Hagrid, wearing an expression of disbelief as well as pleasure; Snape was glaring at the floor, though Harry knew by his attentive looks that he was listening to every word; McGonagall, paled face, gasping a little while staring at Hagrid; Madame Promfrey, taking not much of a notice on the shocking news going around the room- she was deeply involved of what seemed like deciding which medicine to use on the still unconscious Moody; Lupin, looking glum as he sat down on a nearby bed; Dumbledore, wearing no smile and twinkles on his face but looking rather calm and Harry had a fleeting impression that Dumbledore was not listening- that he knew all of it already and was doing some fast thinking; and Percy, who was buried under his endless notes, was allowing his hand to fly across his parchment as he made record of Hagrid's every word.

"He was always a good giant, obeyin' an' everythin'me really sorry this happened ternigh'."

And then the brave, strong and friendly half giant sulked into his bed, burying his face and said no more.

* * *

Severus could not quite believe the news he had just heard. Though he was always aware of Hagrid's unusual habits and interests in uncommon creatures, he had no idea that Hagrid, although not exactly nice and friendly to him but treated him fairly with respect, would have gone so far as to put the castle in danger because of his exaltation. 

Looking up at Dumbledore, who seemed to be measuring facts, Severus wondered if even the greatest wizard of the centaury could seek any way to escape the punishment for his trusted men.

Fudge, apparently, was overjoyed though he did showed little signs of disappointment, as the reason was, Severus suspected, that he could not get Potter for expulsion after all.  
Grinning widely, the Minister Severus never truly respected rounded on Hagrid, "So you admit that you have been hiding the giant within the grounds of Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Came a hoarse voice from behind the hands and mustache of the games keeper. 

Severus caught a glimpse at Potter and saw him shaking slightly, due to his relationship with Hagrid.

"Fully aware that it is illegal?"

"Yes."

" Understanding the danger you have put the students and staff of the school in?"

"Yes."

"And admitting that you set the giant on loose to demolish and damage the priceless pieces of nature, not to mention human lives, on purpose?"

"No!" the man looked up at that point, with an awestruck expression on his hairy face. "I woul' never do tha'! I don't-"

"Then why, would you keep such a thing inside the forest, when knowing perfectly that it is illegal and may cause you sentenced into prison? Why would one suffer and lose so much just for one's interest and fun? Perhaps, I say," Fudge was taking steps nearer and nearer towards the now stunned Hagrid, looking horrible, i"You finally recognize where your loyalties lie?"/I

The room was silent for a while, Severus beginning to understand. While the subject, seemed not.

"What do yeh- what do yeh mean?" growled Hagrid, mortified. Severus caught Dumbledore's eyes for a brief second, and a rush of understatement connect them two.

Fudge paced slowly around the room, an unpleasant smile hanged on his face. Then he suddenly turned to Dumbledore. 

"Have we and the Ministry proved that the giants, these beastly creatures, have joined the Dark side with You-Know-Who, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore smiled politely, "As far as I remember, we have certainly did."

"Oho!" Fudge gave cry of smirk. "And is it known that Rubeus Hagrid here, is not entirely a human being, while holding the heredity of both giant and human?"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed and but replied, "I agree so, Cornelius."

"Ha! So is it possible that Hagrid, being a half breed and sharing the blood of giants, who have joined You-Know-Who, is working against the Light and setting that giant in Hogwarts tonight to plot to kill the students and staff, as his ancestors and families have all turned their backs against us?"

Severus stared. That was utterly the inanest proposal he had ever heard. He knew perfectly that Hagrid had his heart in the right place and would die for Dumbledore just like himself.

Hagrid jumped to his feet and bellowed, evidently terrified, "No! I told yeh, Grawp's me brother so I had ter care fer him! It wasn't anythin' plottin' ter kill Dumbledore or anyone-"

"Oh, how very touching, family reunions." Fudge smirked, "So why did that beastly brother of yours go wild tonight?"

Dumbledore had not said anything to prevent Hagrid from being further insulted at all. In fact, Severus knew he was thinking of some plan- fast.

Hagrid was looking outraged. "There was this letter sent ter me, told me Fang was hurt by couple of them Chandlers, so I lef' Grawp and he wen' mad-"

"Is there any evidence or proof of that letter?" Percy Weasley asked suddenly. Fudge beamed at him.

Hagrid grunted, "You're damn righ' there is."

Then he took off his long, large coat and began to search the enormous pockets. After looking inside the left and right ones, though, he looked up with a terrified expression.  
"I-I-"

"Yes?" Fudge raised his eyebrows with a shadow of a grin.

Hagrid was sweating horribly by now. Shaking his coat mentally over his head, an assortment of quite a few strange possessions dropped out; keys, dog biscuits, leaves, a handkerchief, gum wrappers, and finally, a Galleon. But there was, evidently, no parchment.

Hagrid looked horrified as he continued searching his coat desperately. Finally, Fudge took a step to him and said, with a state of pleasant in his voice, "Well, it doesn't seem like there's a letter inside, does it?"

The half giant looked up, trembling for a man so strong. "I-I- had it 'ere, sir, I really did"

"Oho! That is, obviously an utterly downright lie!" exclaimed Fudge, who actually leaped up with excitement, pecks of salvia flying out of his mouth as he babbled. "An invisible letter, is it? What a reliable proof!"

"Cornelius, may I have my word in here." Dumbledore stepped between the petrified Hagrid and the jumping Fudge. "Though I, and undoubtedly Hagrid, cannot deny that he hid a giant inside the grounds of Hogwarts, I can assure you the man's heart is in the right place and you may never find a more loyal person than Hagrid. I have trust in his faiths."

Hagrid smiled weakly through his tearful eyes. Fudge, however, did not. 

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore, it isn't up to your trusts and believes to sentence him guilty or not." He said, the excitement now dawning off. Severus knew he was still afraid of Dumbledore, more or less. "It is the proof and facts that matter, and the facts add up enough for him to spend a few months living in iprison."/I

What's left on Hagrid's colorless face, left.

"Minister, I- yeh can'-"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. While I am Minister for Magic, you shall lie before my laws and cooperate- which you have done the exactly opposite- for that, I have every right to sue and sentence you. You will receive the date of your hearing soon, though I doubt there will be any difference or improvement in your situation. Good evening to you all."

As Percy gave a little cheer and round of applause for his master's speech, Hagrid did not tremble or shake anymore; he was too busy staring at nowhere through his now lifeless eyes.

* * *

"Minister, Hagrid did not set that giant off!" Harry bellowed suddenly, getting up to his feet. His heart was hamming very fast and blood was rushing to his ears as he forgot how injured he was as well as his tiredness, just to defense his friend.

Hermione began crying very loudly and Ron was still staring at Fudge. The wizard who was about to leave the room with his assistance turned to Harry and snapped, "Sit down, Potter. There is no need to cause more mayhem when your big friend here did enough tonight."

Harry wanted to hex that stupidly cheerful face- kill him, make him suffer, force him to take back his words- luckily, Dumbledore spoke up before he had a chance to attempt those listed.

"And what if- I had personally seen to it?"

Fudge stopped with his hand on the doorknob. Slowly, he turned to Dumbledore. "What do you mean, Dumbledore?" he snapped.

Dumbledore gave a pleasant smile and forced Harry to sit back down with a gentle hand, 

"If I gave Hagrid the permission to breed Grawp inside the grounds, does it make any differences or improvements in his situation?"

Everyone in the room, including Harry, stared.

"What- what are you saying?" Fudge sputtered, suddenly looking afraid. "You gave permission to the bloke?"

"If you refer to Hagrid, yes, I indeed did that. As I have told you two years ago, we ought to offer a hand of friendship to the giants before the time is too late. Apparently, Voldemort"- everyone except Moody, Ron, Harry and Hermione flinched horribly at the mention- "won in the attempt. But we were able to pursue this giant, Grawp, to join our side. And I must say Grawp has abandoned the natural attempt to follow his others, but parted with us, which makes him on the same side as you or I."

There was a moment of silence in which Hagrid, Fudge and McGonagall stared at Dumbledore, who was smiling cheerfully, in great disbelief. Harry felt an urge to hug his Headmaster, but the move seemed to decline in the present situation.

"But- but it's illegal, Dumbledore- it's illegal to breed giants, you know that, don't you?" Fudge was clearly struggling to recover the shock.

Dumbledore nodded politely, and, still holding the pleasant smile on his face, he stated, "I am perfectly aware of that, Cornelius."

Fudge looked around as if he was hoping to see someone's sign of a joke, but no one moved or even breathed. Hermione had stopped crying and was exchanging nervous and confused glances with Ron.

"Then I'll- I'll have to take you." said Fudge uncertainly. Harry was satisfied to see him nervous.

As Dumbledore replied with a cheerful nod, Hagrid boomed, finding his voice again, "Professor! I-"

Dumbledore shot him a sharp look and Harry understood finally. Dumbledore was going to sacrifice himself just as he did for Harry in his fifth year. If Dumbledore admitted he gave Hagrid the permission to keep Grawp, then Hagrid's name would be cleared for attempting to kill the whole castle- surely Dumbledore would not have known about the creature if Hagrid really wanted to kill him? And so Hagrid would be charged for illegal breeding of dangerous creatures only, which Harry could bet with his Firebolt that he would never have to spend time in Azkaban.  


"Very- very well. I see. You'll have to abdicate your Headmaster position, then. The Ministry shall appoint a new headmaster to this school." Fudge's lips curled. Harry caught Snape's eyes for a second and saw him snarling in a way Harry had not seen before.

To Harry's and Fudge's surprise, Dumbledore shook his head. "Not quite, Cornelius. I will give the authority, duties and rights of the Headmaster's to Minerva McGonagall while I am away. Minerva, I suppose you shall manage that?"

McGonagall, whose face was very white and not spoken during all these, nodded firmly and glared at Fudge.

"Good, then." Fudge's smug smile appeared again, "looks like you're going to icome quietly/I this time."

Dumbledore nodded again and Hagrid wailed dog-likely. Even Madame Promfrey had stopped working by now; she was looking from Hagrid to Fudge, and from Fudge to Dumbledore.

"We can go now, then." Fudge opened the door and gestured to it. Dumbledore turned to Hagrid, "You shall keep on your teaching as well as confidence." Then he turned to Harry, "Harry, concentrate on your Occlumency lessons, understand?"

Harry nodded soundlessly. The last thing he wanted was Dumbledore to leave, but he knew if it was not for this, Hagrid would be in Azkaban- which was guarded by Boggart-Dementors now, as Harry heard- by now.

"Severus, do what you have to." Dumbledore said simply, looking fondly at the greasy haired man. Snape merely blinked.

"Now, come on, Dumbledore, we haven't got a whole day for you to make touching farewells!" gloated Fudge, Percy chuckling beside him. Harry noticed Ron tightening his fists as he glared at his third brother.

Dumbledore made a last piece of advice to Lupin and McGonagall, then walked to Fudge and Percy. He stopped and turned over the threshold. 

"I shall be back before long." His eyes twinkled as his eyes swept through the room. Harry felt a kind of warmth as Dumbledore's eyes made contact with his.

"Not quite, I'm afraid," he heard Fudge chuckling slightly as they closed the door behind them.

With a small clunk, the door closed, shielding Harry and the rest from their last hope and faith.

Responds to reviewers:

Lilybee2003: Thank you very much! And be careful, don't fall off your chair, I wouldn't want that! (grins)

Amber: I've read your bio, and you aid you love Harry abuse fictions where Severus comes to his aid- I love that too! So I guess you'll find my story pleasant to read, due to the fact that there is a chapter about Severus rescuing Harry. Anyways, thank you for your uplifting review!

Aislin: As usual you make my light. Thank youI can't say no more, just want to tell you that I really appreciate it(sniffs)

Sparkle-2003: Right-o! New chapters for you! Thanks for reviewing long, which I love! Yes, grid's going to be the main character in this chapter, as you have read. Oh, well. This is the plot, after all.   
I find it a very hard time making the plot, Sparkle, but what you said definite my faith. Thank you!

Meaghan, Signe, Kim, E, Samantha: Thank you, just thank you!

Leo: Your writing is very good, I've read it myself. Thank you for giving me praises.

Lilith: Thanks, yes my story going really fast, and all thanks for the pushes and confident you guys give me!


	11. Interfering

A/N: Thank you! Thank all of you who reviewed so much! 56 reviews?! I love you guys! There are some more personal responds on the next page since I don't want them to interfere with the story. I will delete them as soon as I update the next chapter- Thank all of you once more! 

Let's begin! (If you find this chapter boring, please do forgive me but everything has to be in it just for the plot and I can promise you better and exciting chapters coming up)

Chapter Eleven

  
"Either it was You-Know- I mean, Voldemort or some Death Eater who sent that letter." Ron came to a conclude, looking as tired and exhausted as ever.

Hermione frowned, "If only it was that simple"

It was the crack of dawn, the day after the night's shocks and illuminations. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all snuggled in an empty bed in the Hospital Wing, discussing the events without a second thought of sleep or rest. They had been talking non-stop since hours before, their Headmaster left them. 

"But why does Dumbledore has to go to prison for giving Hagrid permission to breed Grawp while Hagrid only has to suffer probation and a few money penalties?" Harry questioned.

Hermione gestured to the thick book lying on the bedside table and explained, "That's the book of laws and stuff for teachers and professors- I looked up Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore's cases. They say Hagrid was only attempting to go under the line, but Professor Dumbledore actually gave him the authority to achieve it, which makes him something like, abetting him to it. And since the Headmaster's position is definitely higher than Hagrid, he has more loss- one month in Azkaban, I ask you, really."

Harry sighed deeply and inclined his head away from the direction Snape had been dozing. Snape had slept on for a very long time, showing no signs of waking up under the voices of the three. Harry, who had never saw any of his professors sleeping before, knew that he could never find anything less amusing than Snape crutching to his wand, holding it in front of his chest, hand shaking, and half-whispering, half moaning meaningless phrases now and then while he slept. In fact, Harry felt sympathy towards the insecure man, though not quite as much as his other teacher, who also happened to be his friend.

Hagrid had been wailing and sobbing all over the place right after Dumbledore's departure. In fact, he had made sudden attempts to follow the Minister and the Headmaster to confess everything, but fortunately he had his three faithful friends to stop him before he did. It was not until Snape stood up abruptly and said, "The Headmaster sacrificed himself for you- I shall expect more from you than whimpering and cowering over things irreversible."-Hagrid shut up from crying and howling rather tearfully, but went to rest without another moment of hesitate. 

Perhaps what Snape said had its affect on him, Harry thought as he gazed at his thwarted friend's back- Hagrid refused to sleep facing anything but the walls for his tears were probably still running- though Snape was undoubtedly cold and difficult, Harry had to admit that Snape possessed the ability of strong words that cut deep into the mind. Harry knew Hagrid would never forget what Snape said that night, and also knew that his half giant friend would never show weakness again- just as a payback to his "great man, Dumbledore". 

"But how did Fudge get here so fast? I know he might have Apparated in front of the grounds and everything, but how did news travel so fast when Dumbledore tried to cover it? That old man has his ways, you know." Hermione once again confused her two friends. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but the hint of firm in her eyes told Harry she would fight with courage among them.

Yet againindeed Fudge seemed to know everything, the things he said, it was almost like he knew about Grawp before he met him

But how on earth would he know? Harry doubted Hagrid, although being very big mouthed and fails to achieve secretive, would slip out something as important as his brother's dear life. The only explanation could be someone saw the giant with their own eyes

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed aloud very suddenly, remembering something. McGonagall stirred a little, but Harry did not care- he remembered a little piece of information, which left unnoticed all the time

"Huh?" Hermione asked him, lowering her voice as Snape had just growled quitely. Ron, too, looked urgently at Harry.

"Patients at St Mungo's- missing over the summer, right? One was that Melonear white guy who died, remember?" Harry did not bother to hush his voice- he was too excited.

Hermione looked blankly at Harry. "So?"

"What if- that other patient is our dear Dolores Umbridge?"

Harry waited for their agreeing and awed responds. They refused to meet his expectant. 

"Umbridge?" repeated Ron. "She's in Mungo's?"

Hermione too, looked blank.

Harry got up from the bed, silencing his questioning friends, "Be right back."

Then he walked barefoot along the room, approaching the nurse's office...his heart pounded very fast as he walked- he had to know, just to make sure-

"Madame Promfrey?" Harry knocked the door.

The door opened almost instantly, by the hands of the tired nurse. She took one glance at Harry and looked very alert suddenly. "What is it, boy? Need help? Are you alright? Medicine?"

Harry shook his head, a little alarmed. "I just wanted to- to ask you a question." 

The nurse relaxed. Scolding, she said, "Can't you wait till morning? And why aren't you asleep? I thought I told you and your friends off fifteen minutes ago!" 

"Just one question please, Madame." Harry smiled slightly. 

"Alright, what is it?"

"Last year, when Professor Umbridge was attacked by the centaurs and got injured, did you send her to St Mungo's Hospital?"

Madame Promfrey looked suspiciously at him. "Well, yes, her accident was so serious I was surprised she even could remember her own name- why?"

Harry's heart gave a leap- "And is it possible if she went back there during the summer for recovery examines?"

"I guess so, how would I know?" Madame Promfrey shrugged. "Now, young man, it's about time you and your detective friends get some rest here"

But as she fussed over Harry and his two fellow mates, Harry did not mind at all- all he knew was that he may have solved the question of Grawp's existence knowledge after   
all- with good reason.

* * *

"Still don't get it?" Harry groaned. His two friends, whom he never considered as stupid, shook their heads yet again.

The morning had came and went, bringing a hot afternoon in which Professor McGonagall and Moody had resigned from the Hospital Wing, leaving the three Gryffindors, a dozing off rather steadily Hagrid and a grumpy Snape who had attempted to leave also, but was immediately scolded by Madame Promfrey like a little child.  


"Now, Severus, don't be a so spoiled, take your medicine like a good boy!"

Harry and Ron found it quite hard to stifle their laughs under Snape's deadly glare.

And Harry, filled with eager to acknowledge his friends with the news he found out last night, also found it rather annoying when none of his fellow best friends could understand the idea he proposal.

"I mean, Umbridge was the secured patient in Mungo's- didn't you two read in summer two patients were missing then?" Harry explained desperately, keeping his voice down in case Snape, who was standing over the windows at the other end of the room, overheard them.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but the Prophet didn't mention names."

"And one was found dead, remember? Melonear White, traitor of Voldemort?" Harry urged on with excitement. "So what if- the other one was Umbridge? What if she was captured by Voldemort and-"

"She saw Grawp!" Hermione suddenly caught on, "She went with us into the woods last year! She knew about the giant- she must have told Voldemort about it!"

"That's it!" Harry, relieved that someone finally understood, clasped his hands together in triumph. But Ron remained frowning. 

"You're saying that Voldemort sent the letter to Hagrid or something? But why would he do that?"

Harry, too, frowned. "That's the part I can't figure out- maybe we'll wait till Hagrid wakes up, then we can ask him more 'bout the letter."

Nodding, his two friends stretched and yawned in their beds while Snape grunted and scowled at the azure sky.

* * *

Freedom. 

At long last.

The evening air could never have smelled sweeter as Severus allowed himself trod out of the sickly Hospital Wing and into the flower beds. Strolling along the trees and bushes, Severus wondered for a moment why he had not as much as appreciated the nature during all those years in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then another thought, more serious and more important, dawned on him. Albus Dumbledore.

He had heard enough from those never quiet three while tolerating with Poppy Promfrey's fusses to know that his only friend and the person he cared for most in the world was locked up innocently in a cell filled with filth of those captured Death Eaters. 

No matter Dumbledore thought how worth it was, sacrificing himself for an always messing up Hagrid, Severus would never, never forgive the games keeper. He had just given Severus' last hope and faith into the hands of the enemy, all because of his stupidity and wild personal interests

The moon had loomed over him as well as the now silvery grounds of Hogwarts. Severus shivered into the chilling night and hurried back towards his long missed chamber, which he had not step foot in since a week.

* * *

"I'm free! I'm free!" Ron shouted happily, stamping out of the sick room as he ran. Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned. Harry, meanwhile, stayed behind.

It was a week after the attack of Grawp, and the giant had been sent back to the mountains, by a sobbing but firm Hagrid. Madame Promfrey allowed McGonagall, Snape, Harry, Ron and Hermione to leave their treatments, but Hagrid and Moody was still in recovery. Hagrid was not at all his usual self and though he did not howl and sob as before, he seldom talked to anyone.

The lack of Hagrid's speaking concerned Harry, and so he gestured his two friends to stay for another moment, and try to beg a few words out of their grunting friend again, as they had made no success at all during the whole week. Hagrid mainly answered them with a few a "yes" and "no"s, but other than that, he either slept all day or stood by the window, deeply in thought.

"Er- Hagrid?" Harry approached him anxiously. Hagrid was sitting on his bed, looking lifelessly at nowhere.

Hermione and Ron's smiles and grins vanished as they, too, joined Harry and Hagrid with caution.

"Hagrid, it's Harry! You've been avoiding us for days! Talk to us, will you?" Harry demanded angrily. He had never seen anyone so sulked, especially when Hagrid had suffered from quite a lot of these moments, taking the execution of his beloved Hippogriff, Buckbeak, for instance.

Hagrid made no move but exhaled a little. Edging closer, Hermione said, tears now nearly in her eyes as she cried quite a lot during Hagrid's refuses to speak, "Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore won't want to see you like this! Please Hagrid; don't act like this, please?"

At that point, Hagrid looked up with a shadow of sorrow. "I'm- I'm sorry, yeh guys. I didn' mean ter damage the Fores' an' all that"

With that, he trailed off, trembling. Harry felt relieved and worried at the same time.

"Hagrid, it's not your fault. Hear me? Not your fault. Remember what Dumbledore said when he left? Continue with your confidence. And it's about time you show some." Ron said firmly, kneeling down beside Harry. 

Hagrid's endurance seemed to snap at the mention of Dumbledore. Tears rolling down everywhere, he dried himself again and said croakily, "Great man, Dumbledore, grea' man"

Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron and they grinned back. They knew Hagrid was on the road to recovery, at long last.

"Yeah, he's great," Harry muttered off-handily. Then he asked, "Hagrid, there's something we want to ask you- the letter you said to Fudge about Fang getting hurt? Can you tell us more about it? We reckon it's a key."

Gulping down some water Hermione had poured him; Hagrid replied more calmly, "It was this letter ruined everythin'. Me feedin' Grawp, his temper's very bad tha' nigh', refusin' to catch animals himself and everythin'; anyways, an owl flew pas', dropping the letter. It said Fang was hur' by couple of them ChandlersI was concerned 'bout him, yeh know- forgot Grawp and everythin', dashed back to me house and foun' Fang fine. But clearly Grawp was furious when I lef' him, guess that's the reason he went mad like tha'." 

"But who was the letter from? Where did the owl go after dropping the letter? And where is the letter?" asked Hermione, frowning. 

"No idea, there was no signature and anythin', me got so worried 'bout Fang to think clearly, those Chandlers can go wild sometimes'as for the' letter, I couldn't find it anymore, and I know I pu' it in me coat righ' after I read itstupid me"

"Not your fault." Ron repeated firmly. Harry thought for a moment, confused in many ways. A letter from no one, a fake report about Fang's injury- what was this all about? 

"Won't you have dropped it somewhere? In the Forest, while Grawp attacked you?"

"No idea, bu' don' look fer it, okay? Las' thin' now is you get in trouble in school and Fudge finds excuses to expel you lot'you get ter see the real face of a man in bad days"

* * *

He was resting his head on his desk when a call echoed through his fireplace. With a burning headache that had gone off since the giant's events, Severus heard clearly, 

"Professor Snape, can you please come to the Headmaster's office immediately!"

It was the voice of Minerva McGonagall, who was fulfilling Dumbledore's duties in his office since the Headmaster's departure. Wondering what could have bothered the usual strict and cool old witch, for her voice sounded slightly shaken when summoning him, Severus put a temporary anti-headache spell on his head and stepped out.

* * *

"Come in."

Severus allowed himself inside and saw, to his bewilderment, Cornelius Fudge and Percy Weasley sitting opposite to a lip thinned, nose flared Minerva. 

"Please sit, Severus." 

"What do we have here?" Severus nodded politely to Minerva but ignore the two men who imprisoned his faith.

Minerva's lips continued to thin as well as her flaring nose- always a sign of danger as Severus had proved when receiving a smack on the head for his gloat when Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup few years ago- and replied stiffly, "The Minister of Magic and his assistant here, Severus, are planning to remove the Aurors patrolling within the school. As for the-"

"Why, my dear woman, this is a wise move as far as I can see-"

"Please, Minister, wait until I fill Severus in." Minerva interrupted in her cold and icy voice. Severus continued on ignoring the two sitting beside him and could not help giving Minerva a shadow of a grin.

Fudge shut up abruptly and wore a nasty look as Minerva continued on, "And their reason behind act, is that patrolling Aurors in a school may cause unreasonable terror upon the students as well as parents."

Severus suppressed a snort and turned to Fudge, "I am afraid that if we release the authorities from guarding the school, terror and fear will be more likely caused."

Fudge shook his head impatiently, exhaling loudly as though he was explaining how a door worked to a three year old child, "Not quite, Snape. The Ministry have all voted among this, and we have achieved a satisfying result gaining on the idea."

Minerva was attempted to speak but was immediately cut in by young Percy Weasley, wearing an expression of proud and pride as he showed rudeness to his ex-teachers, "Yes, we indeed have done that, and we also know that Remus Lupin is not only a dangerous half breed, a cross of both human and werewolf"- Minerva growled quietly as Fudge gave a chuckle, Severus not caring much about this statement- "but also not an Auror at all. So that stands another reason why he should be removed form the school, not to mention he is exceptionally dangerous and, ah, wild, during the full moon."

Severus felt no anger towards the insults of Remus Lupin, but all the same did not desire to allow his opponents gloat.

"Albus Dumbledore has seen perfectly to that-" he began.

"Albus Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster of this school." grinned Fudge horribly. "And it must be time to get the school back into order- which Dumbledore indeed have damaged seriously while at his hold. The decision has been made, and I ask you to cooperate with it if you do not want to seek the same result as your precious Headmaster. A disgrace to education as well as the magic authorities, too, I must add. Good evening to you all. "

And with that, the short wizard, wearing a smug and triumphant look, left the room with his assistance, whose expression was as gloating- leaving Severus and Minerva abhorring and incensing helplessly.

* * *

Harry sighed deeply as Ron and Hermione followed him out of the small wooden cabin. 

The sky was azure, deep in violet and cream, reflecting the sunset's arrival. It was a Monday and Harry, Ron and Hermione had been searching Hagrid's house with his permission in order to wish to find the whereabouts of the mysterious letter. Nevertheless, they made no succeed.

"I don't get it! How can something just disappear into thin air?" exclaimed Ron, who was, by the sore look on his face, aching everywhere after two hours' of searching.

"Especially when it's something so important." muttered a grumpy Hermione. 

Harry took one last glance at their would-be hope and turned towards the castle. "C'mon, it's dinner, we can think up of something while we're at it."

They had reached the entrance of the Great Hall when Ron came to a halt, pointing to a piece of parchment posted on a board. 

"Great, Hogsmeade trip this weekend! First thing we need now 's some relax"

He trailed off, suddenly aware that Harry and Hermione were taking no notice of his words. In fact, they were rather obsessed with a banner hanging in the middle of the Hall.

FAREWELL FEAST TO OUR FAITHFUL AURORS, SPECIAL THANKS

"What?" Ron's tone immediately became in disbelief. "They're sending the Order-"

"Ron!" Hermione warned as a crowd of third years past by, murmuring excited comments about their first Hogsmeade trip.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" muttered Ron, "But they're sending the Aurors away? How can they do that?"

"You know, we may never find out if you keep guessing standing here." Hermione snapped. With that, the three of them marched into the Great Hall.

* * *

As Professor McGonagall stood up and motioned for silence, the Great Hall grew unusually attentive. Harry saw Lupin, Moody -who was out of hospitality that afternoon- Tonks and Kingsley sitting up on the High Table, all looking glum. Wondering what had gone wrong with McGonagall's brains, Harry turned to the old witch as she spoke.  
"Good evening, our guests, teachers and students. I ask for a moment's of time while I make some announcements.

"By the decision of the Ministry of Magic," McGonagall paused as if she was talking about something dirty, the same way Aunt Petunia would have done when she mentioned Harry, "the Aurors now guarding the school have no reason to waste their time and effort here anymore, as the dangers have been further solved. Here we give special thanks to Mr Lupin, Mr Moody, Mr Kingsley and Ms Tonks for maintaining our security during these months." She raised her cup and toasted, "To the Aurors."

There was a murmur spreading through the Hall as every student- well, almost everyone, as Harry noticed Malfoy and his two friends rooted to their spot as usual- followed her lead. Then silence dawned again as she concluded, "Now, may the feast begin, thank you."

Applause rang glumly as Harry caught Snape's eyes but both looked away quite rapidly. 

"So Fudge has been interfering with Hogwarts again!" said Hermione, not touching her food but frowning without ease. "That fool, he's making mistakes everywhere!"

"Budge is a bainled gid." Ron supplied with a mouthful. 

"Fudge is a brainless git." interpreted Harry grumpily. "Dangers solved, is it? What about that giant going mad and the letter? Dangers solved when Dumbledore is locked up! Who does he think he is?" 

Hermione shook her head and helped herself and Harry to some salad. "Here, grab some food and complain later."

As Harry began his meal reluctantly, he caught Lupin's eyes and the old man gave him a dull grin. Harry winked glumly in reply, cursing the Minister of Magic under his breath.

* * *

The days flew by and before Harry, or most of all, Hermione, knew it, it was Friday and the results of their pop exams were out. They were sent personally by owls to the students during breakfast, which Harry found quite annoying.

As usual, Hermione's shrieks of triumph could be heard everywhere as she opened her results.

"Potions one hundred and thirty, Charms one hundred and two, Transfiguration one hundred and- my gosh- forty! And look, I got one hundred and twenty three for History of Magic-"

"Hermione!" said Harry aloud, though he was grinning, too. He had passed every subject with acceptable good marks. 

However, Ron seemed not.

"What's wrong, Ron? You passed every subject!" Harry said concernedly, taking a peek at his friend's results. 

"Yeah, but with average marks. And believe me, beside the OWLs, I studied the hardest for this one."

With that, he glared at everyone at breakfast all morning.  
* * *  
Harry had given up cheering Ron up after dinner- he had suggested a ride on his Fireboat, a walk through the grounds, a game of chess and even another search of clues in Hagrid's house, but Ron merely grunted and told him and Hermione to leave him alone. 

Despaired, Harry left for Occlumency- Snape had rescheduled it for Friday- and prayed that Hermione would find some way beating a smile out of Ron.

* * *

He found himself thinking of Dumbledore a lot these days. He desired more than anything to be on the old man's side, help him as he had saved himself before

Or perhaps it was because he missed the old wizard. Dumbledore was always there for him, always coming to his aid, but now he was gone, and even though Severus knew it was just for a month, he had a really bad feeling about this departure, wondered if he would ever see his only friend again-

A knock penetrated his office door and he remembered the Occlumency lesson with Potter.

"Come in."

Potter's head poke inside, followed by his body. Severus found the extra lessons with the boy not very easy to handle anymore, as Potter was improving and often tramped into his own thoughts- with that in mind, he charmed some of his memories into the Pensive before turning to face the boy.

"We may begin- one, two, three- Legilimens!"

The lesson went off, Potter improving so much that even Severus could not find any insults to throw. By the end of the lesson, though, Potter looked very distance.

"You may leave, Potter, I am not going to repeat that." snapped Severus for the second time.

The boy looked up thoughtfully and asked suddenly, "Professor? Who do you think sent that letter to Hagrid?"

Severus blinked but found that he did not care much whether Potter was trying to discuss important matters with him. "As far as I am concerned, there is no letter."

"No letter?" Potter's tone seemed to grow with anger, "So you believe that Hagrid set the giant off himself?"

"No I do not. As a matter of fact, there is not much for me to believe. And if I have to ask you out of my office again, you will not be leaving."

Potter glared at him and began to exit when Severus called out suddenly, startled by his own words as well, "Potter, I do have a question to ask you."

* * *

Harry turned impatiently towards that fool who accuse Hagrid for nothing, "Yes, sir?" he snarled.

"Sit."

"No, thank you." Harry still could not forgive Snape for not believing his friend, for his stupid smirk and most of all, for his arrogant behaviour.

"Sit." Snape's eyes gleamed dangerously. Harry sat and stared at the ground.

"How," Snape paused, as if every of his words caused great effort- Harry noticed him wearing a curious expression as well as painful, "Potter, being so arrogant and attention seeking-" Harry glared up, hating Snape- "could you insist in keeping what you found in my possessions on your mind?"

Harry stared. He was prepared for anything but this.

"I- I don't know." He said blankly. "I guessyou forbade me to it, didn't you? And why do you want to know?"

"Manners Potter." Snape whispered softly, his eyes boring into Harry's, "I am told by the Headmaster that curiosity is not a sin. Curiosity brings me to this question tonight. Answer, please."

Harry frowned- Snape was acting very strange. "Well- I wasn't too keen on letting everyone know about my father's" -he would have given anything to avoid admitting this- "foolish acts when he was fifteen, was I?" he snapped, not wanting to admit his father's stupidity in front of Snape.

For a moment they both glared at each other, Snape's lips curling. Then-

"Very well. You may get out."

The night could never have looked more mysterious and strange as Harry stepped out.

  


A/N: Please do review, I love reading them, especially long ones! Thank you! 


	12. Prelude

A/N: 62 reviews! Can't tell you how happy I am! Thank you, just thank all of you for the great uplifting reviews! 

I don't have time for personal responds, very sorry, but there are few things spetecular: Kurtfan5678, you're right, I did make a mistake on the school name, thanks for pointig that out!

And Aislin and everyone who reviewd, just a million thank yous! 

PS Can anyone tell me what on earth is a Mary Sue? 

Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve 

  
He sat back in his chair, exhaling quietly. So, that was the truth. Potter kept his secret for him because he was ashamed. 

Ashamed of his own father.

Severus gave out a hollow laugh. Potter had once again proved the justice he possessed. 

Unlike what Severus had always thought of the boy, Potter had everything he envied deep insidecourage, justice and generosityyes, Severus had none of the above. He was to coward to turn his back to Voldemort, and if it was not for Dumbledore that old manhe never bothered to seek justice or not, all he depended on was the man himself- the reason for treating Potter with pity was only he was Harry Potter, son of his old archenemy, he never bothered to see the good inside the boy, did he notas for generosity- Severus let out a little snort as he came to that- he never forgave, never shared, never offeredbut did that mean Potter was a better person than him? Was it true that he, Severus, was no better than James Potter, that arrogant little bloke?

No, he replied himself firmly. No! He had courage- if risking his life behind the darkest wizard of the centaury was not courage, then what was it? 

But come to think of it, a nasty little voice, just so familiar, sounded inside himself. Come to think of it, he had only suffered so many losses in a change of forgiveness. Forgiveness from his own self because the mistake he had made so long ago. The mistake which changed his whole life. He could not tolerate with the guilt and horror inside himself, and that was the only reason he endured the suffers and risks all those years. Merely for a better opinion on himself. Not because of courage. Not because of desire. 

He exhaled again, swifts of memories flashing before his very eyes as he did. So clear, so real, as if he was just there yesterday

* * *

"I am ready."

He took the hand and shook it briefly. The opponent did not let go.

"May this be the finest and wisest choice in your life, Severus." A cold voice penetrated through the black veiled mask. 

"Say it." A voice hissed in his ear.

"I, Severus Snape, solemnly swear on my eternal loyalty to the Dark Lord. I, Severus Snape, swear on my best use of my intelligence, my strengths, my wisdom and all I possess to satisfy the desires of the Dark Lord. I, Severus Snape"

He continued whispering, his heart pounding rapidly, but filled with eager, excitement, pride

He had made his own choice for his own self for the first time in his life. He knew this was the beginning, the new taste, the true taste of life. This was his life, not James Potter and his gang's , not his filthy father's, not anyone's

"And I, Severus Snape, hereby announce on my whole, my territory, my flesh, my thoughts, my past and my future's possession rights towards the Dark Lord. I, Severus Snape belong to the Dark Lord."

The last phrase echoed through the empty hall, chanting through Severus' head. I belong to the terror of death

"May your loyalty never weaver, Severus."

* * * 

"Augh!"

He was incensing, on fire, tearing open-

"Harry! Harry, what's wrong?"

The pain was past endurance

And then he heard it. A voice, so familiar, so chilling, so invincible-

"Ready? It is ready? Very wellwell done, my boywell done" The high pitched laugh split Harry's forehead open- stop, stop it, let me die instead, nothing was comparable to this pain-

"Harry! Stop it! Harry, will you stop screaming!"

He would have done, too, if only he could possess himself correctly- but he was failing, he was accomplishing things he had no desire, things out of his control-

He was in a very dark room. The darkness dawning on him made it impossible to get a clear vision of his own hands. But he did not care- he had more important things to complete

And there it was. Standing in front of him firmly, was a wooden cabinet. He could not see anything but the thing in front of him, he had to concentrate, his life depended on it-

He pointed his wand at the small carved door fixed on the shelf. 

"Reducto!"

The spell hissed out of his wand, and he, forcing the spell not to achieve such loud noise, flung the cabinet door open and shot his hands inside at the contents, the things he needed

Harry woke up with a start, panting fiercely as if he had just run miles and miles through the country. He was sweating horribly- water vapor from his own body poured down his forehead as he sat up on will. He looked around, everything was like a blur, voices and shapes surrounding him

WHAM. His vision was clear suddenly, and so was his spectacular pain on his right cheek. He looked up at the person kneeling in front of him. Ron. Ron had slapped him.

"Are you okay?"

There was a slight tremor in his friend's tone. Harry opened his mouth dryly and croaked, "Water, please."

The boy hurried away, leaving a crowd of people closing upon Harry. Harry began to feel warmer and recognized the crowd as his fellow Gryffindors. Then it hit him. He was getting packed for the trip to Hogsmeade, all set to go when such revolting pain sliced him in the middle of the common room

"Feeling alright, Harry?"

Seamus Finingan.

"Of course he isn't alright, he just fainted!" snapped the girl beside Seamus. Harry identified his other best friend instantly.

Hermione was in tears. "What happened, Harry? Was it- was it-" she lowered her voice to prevent the other's hearings, "one of the Voldemort dreams again? What did you see?"

Harry had no time to answer when Ron stuffed a cup of water into his right hand, a bar of chocolate in the other. 

"Drink up, eat it, you'll feel better." Ron was looking extremely concerned and shaky, but his tone was firm. Harry drank the water gratefully, and took a big bite out of the chocolate which spread warmth to the tip of his toes. 

"Hey, there's nothing to watch, all over, he's okay, he'll live" Ron stood up and began to sort the crowd. The people left one by one, murmuring thoughts to the others and taking short glances back towards Harry whenever they could. 

When the final student had left the common room, Ron and Hermione both knelt down on the sides of Harry.

"Tell Dumbledore immediately-"

"What did you see?"

"You know it's not a playing matter, it's serious, tell that old man-"

"Did you seeHim?"  
Harry held up both hands to silent his concerned friends. "It's okay, I'm fine. Just another hallucination."

Reading the looks on his two friends, Harry knew instantly they were not convinced. He sighed and told them everything he had saw, but leaving out the pain he suffered, not wanting to alarm them further

"Voldemort was happy for some reasonand I was in some kind of a rooma shop, to be exact, I couldn't see anything but some sort of instinct told me it was a shopanyways, I approached to some cabinet and blast the door open. Then I grabbed something inside, can't remember what it was"

"You took something? From an unknown property?" breathed Hermione. She was clutching on her wand very tightly, which she had whipped out during Harry's tantrum. 

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't me, it was- another person, I was just seeing it from his point of view"

He did not think he could say he was Voldemort.

"Like the last time? When you were the snake and saw Dad's injury?" Ron broke into his thoughts.

Turning his gaze away, Harry muttered, "I dunno"

He wanted to get out of the room more than anything, wanted to join the other students, not to worry about a thing in the world, being perfectly happy and cheerful just because of a Hogsmeade trip

"Let's go."

Getting up weakly, he grabbed his bag on the floor, swung it onto his shoulder, and trod towards the exit without another word.

* * *

"Correctcorrect againanother perfectdoes this young woman ever make mistakes?"

He wondered out aloud, holding up the parchment he was examining. Trust Hermione Granger to incense him with her perfect when he had just recalled his little "rebirth" party 

The Death Eater ceremony. The day he joined the Dark. Today. Twenty three years from today.

He forced himself to forget the memories and concentrated on the stack of awaiting work from his students. He was succeeding to throw his thoughts away when correcting the pathetic work of Neville Longbottom's when a knock penetrated hid office door. Putting his work, he voiced the permission.

"Come in."

The door creaked open- Severus vowed to wax it when he found the time, the sound was odd and chilling- and in came the most unexpected guest of all- Sybill Trelawney, Divination Professor of the school.

"Professor Trelawney! How do you do, please do sit down." He offered her a chair opposite to his.

The old woman remained standing. She looked extremely nervous and tired. Her hair was lose, stranding over her paled face, her hands were trembling seriously, and she was she was shaking from head to foot. 

Severus stood up and approached. "Is there a problem, Professor Trelawney?"  
Trelawney made no reply. Instead, her eyes began to bulge and rolled in her head viciously. 

Severus took a step back, confused and startled. "What seems to be wrong, Professor-"

But Sybill Trelawney turned to him suddenly, making Severus stop abruptly. The woman looked at him with her big, round eyes, and without warning- she fell into his arms, tears splashing everywhere.

"Professor Trelawney!" Severus gave out a shout, completely taken back. The old woman's weight launched on him, causing him stagger a few steps backwards. 

Pushing the now crying hysterically Professor Trelawney into a small couch, Severus tried desperately to struggle free from the clutch of the sobbing woman. 

"I need to fetch the Headmistress, Sybill, let go-"

But Trelawney was talking to him. 

Staring at him with those big, watery brow eyes of hers, she sobbed breathlessly, 

"Needyou. Dark Lordplotting to kill"

"What?" Severus stared. Trelawney was clearly having a difficult time to string the words together. 

"Todayis the daythe war"

"Sybill, will you please allow me out of your grip to fetch Minerva!" Severus shouted, confused and frightened from the twisted behavior of the old woman. She clasped her grip more firmly around his wrist while he glanced everywhere around the office, targeting the little pot of Floo Powder standing on the corner of the fireplace. He stretched his other arm to meet it, but was again stopped by Trelawney, who seemed determined to talk about something to Severus.

"Don'tDark Lord"

Then, as suddenly as it came, the eyes of the woman became clear again, and so did, evidently, her mind. 

Snapping her head up to meet Severus' shocked eyes, she asked sanely, "Oh! What am I doing here? Professor Snape?"

Severus was speechless. "You"

The old woman stood up and looked around. "Must have gone to the wrong placewanted to catch a bathroom, but looks like I am much mistaken"

She continued muttering to herself. Severus stared soundlessly. 

Then, suddenly, she turned to him and stated, "Forgive me to interrupt you, Professor Snape. Old mind works absentlyI must hurry along. Good day to you."

With that, she made her exit in a rush, leaving a very confused Severus.

* * *

"Where shall we go first, then?" Harry asked loudly to his two friends, mainly to stop them from shooting him worried glances, as if expecting him to fall over and scream hysterically anytime. They were patrolling along the roads of Hogsmeade, having a whole afternoon to themselves in the beautiful village. 

Harry caught Hermione changing concerned looks with Ron, whom were both on the either side of him. Then she opened her mouth, "Harry, are you sure you're-"

"Yes, I am." Harry could not help sounding a little annoyed- the last thing he wanted to do right now was to think about Voldemort and his party, why did not his friends understand?

"Right." Hermione gulped nervously. Harry could not take it anymore. Turning angrily towards the girl, he said impatiently, "Will you two stop it? You're acting like I'm going to drop dead any minute! Why can't you even act normal? I-"

"We're sorry! Sorry, Harry! We were just- just-" Hermione looked afraid. "Just worried, that's all. Sorry."

Ron, too, nodded firmly with anxious by Hermione's side. 

Harry felt ashamed of his outburst already. Turning back towards the sunlit road, he muttered, "Let's go."

The three walked for a while in silence. Then after turning around a corner, they approached a dim, long corridor. The was not much sunlight illuminating the shadowy place. Something made Harry felt a twinge of familiar

"What is this place?" wondered Ron out aloud. They walked slowly down the cold alleyway, looking around. 

There was only one little store standing at the end of the corridor. It was very dark, damp and gave Harry shudder as the three approached closer. The windows of the store was broken, leaving a little old fashioned wooden door greeting them in the middle of the small wooden cabin.

Harry looked up at the poster pinned onto the wall of the store:

Knockturn Fraudway

"My gosh!" Hermione, too, was reading the sign. Harry looked at her, "What's the matter?"

Ron glanced nervously at Hermione as she backed away silently, her eyes still fixed upon the sign. 

"Hermione- what's wrong?" exclaimed Ron worriedly. He exchanged anxious looks with Harry.

"Let's- let's get away from here. Knockturn Fraudway- the branch store of Knockturn Alley! It's dark, evil"

And at her words, Harry started to recall the time when he was still a second year, he had traveled wrongly by the Floo Powder and ended up in a weird place named Knockturn Alley, where Hagrid had saved him from a couple of would-be hackers. The place, as far as Harry could remember, was filled with Dark Art supplies and horrible creatures.

"What's it doing in Hogsmeade?" said Harry as he, too, backed up anxiously.

"No idea," Hermione whispered gravely, "but I won't go inside even if you paid me thousands of Galleons- word spreads out some wizards never come back out once they enter."

Ron gave a hoarse laugh, "Oh, come on, Hermione, how thick are you? Do you really think there're ghosts are something inside-"

But he was cut off by a bang of the front door of the little store. The door was slammed open and a man- was it even human? Harry did not know- stepped out and looked at the three.

As the eyes of the thing sweep among Harry, Ron and Hermione, Harry could never find anything less like a human. 

He was very tiny, about the same size of Dobby the house elf; it was hooded with black all over, but his hands were clearly visible for he held a wand in the right and a wooden staff in the other. His hands were dried up, wrinkled like an old man's, but with raw, reddish skin- in fact, the only person Harry had witness possession such human skin was none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

Harry and the other two froze in their tracks, and for a while the thing and they just stared at each other. Then-

"Catch ya, you little filthy thieves!" a loud voice- much louder than what you would expect coming from such tiny creature- boomed from behind the hood. He had a very strong American accent. Holding up his wand, the thing pointed it directly at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry caught Hermione gasping.

"C'mon, which one of you did it? Huh? Wanted to come back and feed your bloody greed once more, didn't you? Ha, but old Metcho me here ain't that stupid"

Harry swallowed. "Excuse me, but we were just passing by-"

"Passing by? Passing by! Ha! Likely, isn't it? Like you would bother coming into this damn old alleyway! Like you actually wanted to buy something from me store! A likely tale, filthy mudblood!"

And with that, he spat onto the ground, jumping up and down as he spoke. 

"Sir, we were really just walking along the road, we didn't steal anything-"

Hermione's pleads wee, apparently, no use. 

"An utter lie! A downright, filthy, unworthy, useless lie! Think you can lie to me? Huh? Think you can lie to old Metcho? Oh, no, young lady, Metcho has things and powers you wouldn't have dream of, things you wouldn't even think of"

Harry stared at the old- thing?- man. He had never seen someone as mad as the old fraud now standing before him. 

"Look, we're students, okay?" he exclaimed, running out of nerve and patience, " We're here for a trip! How are we supposed to break into your shop, anyway, if it's really protected by your spectacular powers and stuff?"

The words had its effect on the Metcho. Relaxing, he turned to Harry, "Well, yes, filthy little jerks like you won't be able to get past me traps and everythin'"

Ron was instantly relaxed, for he questioned incredulously, "Someone broke into your store?"

Metcho sighed and leaned against the doorway. "Yesjust last week. Some night, me got pissed off by me wife, came back here and found valuable ingredients missing"

"Ingredients?" asked Hermione, whose face was still very white but seemed less stiff.

"Ingredients, yes, very rare ingredients for potion making. Illegal, to say, but those brainless laws never found its way to stop me, ya know"

"Have you caught the person who did it yet?" Harry frowned. Potion makinghe was beginning to see something

Metcho laid his wand down and pocketed it. "Do I seem like I caught the bastard? Jumping every time someone comesno wonder no one buys anythin' from me store again. Oh," his face suddenly beginning to glow with excitement and eagerness, "what would I do when I get the hold of those little scumbagsrip their tongues off, chop them fingersha!" 

The mad laugh of Metcho's echoed through the chilling air. Harry cast Ron a nervous glance and Ron cleared his throat. 

"Um- Mr Metcho? We uh, better get goinggood luck on finding the thieves, though."

Metcho waved carelessly to the three and muttered, "Go, go along! Better get back to the other jerks, ya'll be lost before ya know it, with pitiful brains like yours" 

Then he went back into the store, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Weird, is he?" muttered Ron as the three hurried out of the dark alleyway.

"Mad, I'll say." added Harry.

Once they got back out into the main road, the sun shined on them again and warmth spread like electric through their bodies. Harry urged them to get as fast as possible from Metcho and his store, in case he suddenly blasted out of nowhere, convinced they had stolen something from the Knockturn Fraudway. 

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, shall we? A Butterbeer might lighten things up"

They were deeply in conversation about the scene that had happened just a few minutes ago, when, after entering the Three Broomsticks, Hermione gasped.

Harry glanced at the way she was looking at, and saw- Cornelius Fudge, sitting merrily and drinking a Butterbeer all by himself. 

"What's he doing here, all alone?" mutter Hermione as the three edged anxiously around Fudge's seat, careful not to acknowledge him their arrival. They were about to reach an empty table when-

"Harry! Harry potter!"

Harry shot a desperate look at his friends and turned. Fudge approached the three, looking directly at Harry, but making no signs of noticing the other two.

As he smiled widely and shook Harry's hand, Ron and Hermione scowled at him, not bothering to make it not too obvious. 

"Nice day, is it? What a coincidence, meeting you here!" that overly cheerful stupid face, Harry snarled at his not-a-thing-to-worry tone.

"Yes, nice day it is, but if you excuse us, Mr Fudge, we would like to get a table." He snapped, not caring if he was rude. 

Fudge continued smiling in the way Harry abhorred, "No, no Harry. We must have a word, too many misunderstandings between us, don't you think so?"

"You're damn right there is." Harry heard Ron breathing behind him. 

"We must go, excuse us, Mr Fudge." Harry said flatly. 

The Minister made no attempt to step aside and make space for the three. Instead, he clasped his hand around Harry' shoulder, "Just one quick word, Harry. Come on, you have all day here in Hogsmeade, don't you? Won't waste you too much time, just a few minutes. Not here, of course, outside, a moment please?"

Harry glanced over his shoulders and saw Hermione exchanging confuse looks with Ron. Then Ron nodded a little at him, a if to give him permission and encourage him to go on.

"Okay." Harry muttered, and followed Fudge over to the threshold of the bar, "Lead the way, please."  


A/N: How's that? Sorry if it's kind of boring...better chapters coming up~ REVIEW PLS~


	13. Illuminations and Realizations

A/N: The war begins!

Chapter Thirteen 

  
The sky began to fell as the two strolled out. Hot and thick air launched at them, hinting the summer's heat. The originally azure of the sky mixed into a new depressing but beautiful deep orange and brown, the sun sinking lower and lower each time the color changed.

Harry had followed the Minister out of the pub, across two roads and even a small bridge. By then he was beginning to run out of patience for the lack of respect he had for Fudge.

"Where are we really going to, Minister?" Harry asked with a bite of annoyance in his voice. He was tired from his outburst back in the school and the air was not cooperating either, it was making him sweating and aching. 

The older wizard made no reply but continued on walking, his pace longer and faster as usual, as if he was eager and excited for some reason. Harry felt a gentle swish of air by his robes and was grateful for the cooling wind. 

After another ten minutes or so, though, Harry was beginning to get anxious. "Minister, we can talk here, can't we?" he tapped the older man on the arm.

For the first time, Fudge turned to Harry and Harry could see an odd expression on him, mixed with excitement and impatience. "No, not here, Harry, we may be overheard here. Let's go further up there, shall we?"

Fudge pointed to a little hill standing firmly not very far away from them. He began to head towards the road again, but Harry did not move. There was something strange going on

"No, Mr Fudge, we can talk here. I don't have a lot of time, if you excuse me. What is it that you want to talk about, anyways?" Harry looked suspiciously at the now sighing impatiently Fudge.

"Alright, I guess here'll do." The Minister exhaled finally. His hand went rummaged through his hair and he paused before he said, "Let's see how we should say this, young man. I er- own you an apology."

Harry frowned even harder. "What for?" 

"For not believing you and Dumbledore when you declared you saw You-Know-Who's rebirth. For feeding the press unworthy news to make you and him sound like a manic. For giving you hell in the magic world. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry stared. Fudge was acting very weird; he was talking to him but looking around, as if expecting someone- or something- to arrive. What's more, the cowardly mad man had just apologized to him and Dumbledore, who he was still imprisoning. 

"And what makes you say that?" he said, still not in trust of the Minister. 

An insane smile suddenly appeared on the paled face of the old wizard's, so familiar to Harry that he suddenly took a few steps aback, unnerving each time he did. 

"What makes me say that, Harry?" Fudge dropped his voice into barely more than a whisper, steeping forward to Harry and blocking his exit- Harry's back was against a wall- he gave out a mad and high laugh Harry did not recognize. For one absurd moment Harry thought he was facing Lord Voldemort, but Fudge began talking again. 

"I've seen Him, young lad. I've seen the Dark Lord, I've talked to Him, and most of all,"- Harry could have bet his everything on the next sentence Fudge was going to voice, for he knew already- "I work with Him."

"That's right, I work with Dark Lord, terror of your souls." 

* * *

"Minerva, I ask for one moment if you please?" Severus' tone was erupted with anxious and fear, something not one could have heard in years. 

He was standing in front of the Headmistress' office, knocking desperately for help from the temporary Head of School. Although he was mostly annoyed with Sybil Trelawney for her misty and hushing behaviors, he also knew that one did not make a prediction everyday. It was a must to find out what she meant, and Severus' brains were stuck by then, feeling as helpless and tired as ever.

"Minerva, open the door!" he raised his voice. What on earth was the woman doing inside, while such important and shocking events had just occurred? 

He waited for another two minutes and could not take it any longer- hissing the password, he entered the room without permission. 

The room was deserted, except for the usual decorations and stationary, no one- not even Fawkes the phoenix was inside. "Minerva?" Severus called out.

No answer.

Sighing impatiently with rage and frustration, Severus leaved the room, slamming the door shut behind him and walking right into Minerva McGonagall herself. 

"Severus! What are you doing here, demolishing my door? I looked everywhere for you!" The old woman exclaimed. Severus did not waste time arguing. 

"I need to talk to you, Minerva. Shall we go inside?"

To his surprise, McGonagall shook her head, looking very pale. "No, no- the Ministry is under attack, Severus- all of the Order is there, fighting right now, this moment."

Severus was stunned. So what Trelawney predicted was true, and happening right now. Wordless, he asked shakily, "The Dark Lord- he's there?"

"I'm not sure, but there are about fifty Death Eaters, a dozen Dementors and a few giants attacking according to Remus Lupin, he just warned me by the Network."

The blacked hair wizard felt very weak suddenly, his head aching more than ever. "We shall proceed there now, then." He stated with firm. 

"No, I will. You will go to Hogsmeade and find Harry Potter, shield and guard him, find Dumbledore and inform him. "

"But where can the Headmaster be?" Severus dropped his voice, avoiding the hearings of a third year passing by. 

McGonagall sighed and looked as if she was about to faint either, "See Azkaban and everywhere you should think of. Until then, find Harry Potter. Now."

Severus nodded and started towards the Great hall when McGonagall called him again,   
"And Severus, notify Fawkes to warn Dumbledore and the lot!"

Turning back to the Headmaster's office to summon the bird, Severus knew perfectly that the day had come. The final day of war.

* * *

"You- what?" 

He could have guessed already but it did not keep him from getting shocked by the new piece of information. 

Fudge laughed in his insane way again, "Me and the Dark Lord are partners. We work together. We fight together. We are equal."

"You're- you're mad" Harry's right hand traveled inside his robes searching for his only weapon, but made no succeed. His wand was gone.

Fudge saw Harry's movement and laughed softly in his ear- they were barely inches away from each other now- "Uh-uh, Harry dear. I waited too long for this. I'm not going to let your little smartness ruin everything." The older man charmed tight coils around Harry, gripping him so hard he lost feeling with his fingers. "Shall I introduce you a few soul mates of mine I met when I part up with the strongest power on earth?"

At the gesture of Fudge's hand, Harry squinted his eyes in the darkness- the sun was completely gone now- and identified three other Death Eaters wearing masks approaching them.

"We meet again, baby Harry." Harry recognized the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange's immediately and it incensed him so much if it was not for the tight coils around him, he would have attacked not caring about the other opponent's arrivals. 

One of the Death Eaters was playing around with Harry's wand with his fingers. He saw Harry looking at it and Harry could almost feel an evil grin forming behind the black mask. 

"No weapons allowed, Potter. You may want to be more careful about your possessions. Such easy task, summoning it away from its owner." So that was why there was a sudden breeze of wind inside his robes. The Death Eaters were so advanced, Harry did not even notice anything strange with his wand gone.

Fudge clapped his hands together and gave a happy sigh. "So, shall we go then?"

The others nodded and before Harry could even open his mouth in protest or think up of some kind of plan, the small party, imprisoning their victim with them, made a sound of noise and then vanished into the chilling night.

* * *

He felt a thud as his legs hit the ground. Everywhere was so dark, he could not see a thing. The ropes were gone from their grip, leaving Harry shuddering in the darkness. Shaking and bracing himself up, Harry made no success in possessing his body correctly in order to make it stand up. 

He struggled for another minute and then gave up, wondering why the Death Eaters had not finish him off already. In fact, although he lost the ability to see, he had the strangest feeling that someone- or something- was looking at him very near.

Then, suddenly as it seemed, light flooded the whole area, illuminating the air and blinding Harry for a few moments. He opened his eyes to reveal a medium sized rectangular room. It looked like a dining room, with arm chairs forming a semi circle around the incensing fireplace at the front of the room and a large wooden table standing at the back. He was kneeling on a small rug in the middle. Tom Marvolo Riddle's house. He had been here before, in his dreams. There were no doosr, no windows, no lights, and it suddenly hit him that the brightness of the room could have only came by magic. By a powerful charm. By a powerful wizard. 

By Voldemort?

"Welcome, Harry Potter," a voice at the back of the room made Harry jump, and so he whirled around to face the Dark Lord himself, sitting on the table which was empty as Harry had saw just a few seconds ago, wearing a expression between seriousness and amusement, "Welcome to the Deathday Party." 

And as Harry's eyes and Voldemort's met, white pain blind him once more, his scar splitting open, scathing his whole body

* * *

"Damn that bloody bird!" Severus swore loudly. He was furious; the magic society was under heavy attack, their best hope against the Dark Lord was endangered, the only person he ever cared about was no where to be foundand he was there, in a calm and still room, playing hide and seek with a pet bird.

Severus kicked a chair sideways with rage and then ran further inside the room, where shelves stood holding large numbers of ancient books that only that old man Dumbledore would bother to read. He had checked there for the third time, but Fawkes was unlikely to leave the office and Severus was determined to find that bird.

"Dumbledore is in great danger, animal, so unleash yourself and be helpful!" If it was not enough, he was shouting to an animal which was not even in attendance. 

He gave out a cry of desperation and fury, knowing perfectly well that if it was not for Albus Dumbledore, he would have gave up such long time ago, not having a wild goose chase with an animal. Calming himself, he continued shifting the cupboards and prayed -which was again something one could never have the opportunity to see in years for Severus never believed in God- that somehow a miracle would occur, guarding the one he loved away from fate.

* * *

"Crucio!"

For the tenth time, the same incantation echoed trough the lips of the red-eyed man, bringing Harry agony and amusing the few Death Eaters in the room. 

Voldemort had only tortured him for about fifteen minutes, but he was wondering if he would ever make it to sixteen. The pain was so horribly that Harry could no longer identify where it came from- the curse or his own scar. 

"Harry PotterHarry Potter" An odd and cold voice hissed through his ear as Harry tried but failed to sit up correctly, panting hard as he gave pressure to the wound he had on his left arm from a dagger of Peter Pettigrew's, "Few hours later, you shall be gone within existence whilst I remain immortal, denying the hilarious fact they say about you are my conqueror."

Harry could not manage moving physically, but he could see. Using his eyes, he gave a piercing look straight into the gleaming eyes of the demon and said with great effort, "Youwish."

Voldemort smiled in his pathetic way, "Still determined and the hero here, are we? Perhaps you will need a reminder of why you are here? Cornelius, if you please."

Fudge stepped forward eagerly and kicked Harry hard on the chest, Harry feeling a few cracks. He bit his lips in order to will himself not to permit even a slightest sign of weakness as the pain shot through his body. 

"Please, allow me, my Lord." A woman's voice said from Harry's behind, tone filled   
with excitement and actually hunger.

Voldemort shook his head. "No, not now, Bella. I promise your chance later. Right now, he has the right to know everything.:

He turned to Harry as Harry spat blood on the floor, "Now, Potter, would you have the pleasure to know my plan leading to tonight's success?"

Harry glared at the tall wizard and saw his smirk of amusement. "No thank you, just kill me and get it over with!" 

The evil man shook his head and made an impatient noise while the others laughed all around them, "Uh-uh, Harry Potter. It does not work like that. We still have to await another member to join our party. Until the real fun begins, I promise you enough time to acknowledge you my pride. Why, I am proud of my own great mind. I am not ashamed to admit it surprises even me occasionally."

"Too true, my Lord," a Death Eater agreed quietly in one of the corners, but Voldemort took no notice. He was concentrated on his victim lying on the floor, who was staring back with firm hatred. 

"Years I have planned to achieve possession of the prophecy made about you and me, two extraordinary wizards, Harry Potter," he whispered, his face now turning to an expression of abhorrent and loathe, "But you have, like you had always did, demolished. my desires last year. This year, though, a new branch of magic attracted me. Potions.

"I guess I shall begin with my rise. After my rebirth two years ago, so called Death Eaters flee, loyal ones returned, coward ones either chose the race or convince me their loyalty to me. I, personally admit, that I am not a fool. I knew it was only the matter of time when one amongst would betray me again. 

"Among those who returned to my ally, Severus Snape was the cleverest one. He held knowledge and intelligence one could not find for years, and it was exactly what I was looking for. For that reason, I shall deny my wise for once. When he attempted to convince me his loyalty, I accepted it without doubt. I longed for true service, one who would use his brains once in a while, not filthy blinds with stubborn minds, failing me over and over again. I should have saw one could with such intelligence would never remain in service of the others loyally.

"So there I made my first mistake. As to say, a wise move in such pathetic fail, too. I found out a lot about advanced Potions when using Severus Snape. He knew more about the subject than any other would ever have, and he told me about the Eternalize Potion. I realized my desire and need for immortal life stronger than ever, since I have experienced the horrible and helplessness when floating between life and death for all those years.   
I decided my next target, apart from the prophecy and you, would be the potion. Seeing my fail to possess the prophecy and killing you last year, I took full concentration on the potion. It was a need to be done, and so I planned all very carefully. I knew the best chance of the success of my immortal life would be important and meaningful lives of the ingredients. My loyal servant here, without doubt, shall be Bellatrix Lestrange. She has guide me through life, and so shall she in death."

At the mention of her name, Bellatrix Lestrange gave out a sob of triumph as if this was the most beautiful sentence she had ever heard of and answered croakily, "Thank you, my masterI shall be ever loyal to youmy master, my dear Lord"

Voldemort continued, "My enemy, apparently, shall be you. But how to achieve hold of you, while that Muggle lover fool is still at your aid in the school? 

"I knew it was only the matter of time when I needed to plan to kill Albus Dumbledore. And right then I could merely remove you from his protection, due to the pity fact I have to admit that he is now stronger than I am. But, of course, once I am returned into full power, which I will in anther few hours, the intention to kill Albus Dumbledore will no longer be a threat to me.

"The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, seemed to be having problems when coping with defeating me again. I shall be proud to say one thing- if anything, I possess a strong ability of playing with the men's minds. I see through them, I use them, I know when and how to achieve my desires with them."

Harry remembered the dream of Voldemort planning to "conquer" Fudge. He had thought it was the prelude of the Minister's death back then, but it seemed like Voldemort had even more horrible plans with the fate of Cornelius Fudge. Fudge, however, had not seemed to notice whatsoever. 

"Allow me to start from here, your Lordship?" Fudge interrupted with glee and pride writing all over his face. Voldemort smirked at him, with a very lack of obviousness so that only Harry noticed it. "Yes you may." 

Fudge turned to Harry as he spoke with triumph, "The Dark Lord offered me the chance to work together. As equals. He promised me the same honor as him when we finally reach our goals. I washappier beyond my dreams." Then he laughed highly and cruelly, matching Voldemort's, who was laughing also, but Harry thought he had a very great idea the reason Voldemort was amused was not agreeing with Fudge's.

"Youfool..."Harry panted, clutching his chest hard from panting hardly, "Fool, do youdo you really think he'll give you all that? He'susing youyou're tricked"

And with that, Harry let out a bark of laughter which was beyond reason and fear. All he knew was that he would fight until he was dead

Fudge as still smiling with firm, though his face fell slightly t Harry's words, "You're mistaken, Potter. What do you know about us? I and the Dark Lord have became very close right after parting up. It was I who send that letter to Hagrid, allowing the giant to tramp over Hogwarts once Dolores Umbridge, whom we "rescued" from the hospital last year, informed us the beast's existence. It was I who imprisoned Dumbledore for after I told the Dark Lord about every little detail about you and Dumbledore's relationship, including how he sacrificed himself for you when it came to that DA club you set up last year, the Dark Lord recognized he would sacrifice himself again for Rubeus Hagrid. That was how we removed Dumbledore from the school, the Aurors as well, having you completely deserted without aid and protection. The road to you was cleared. The only thing left to do was to get you here tonight."

Harry gritted his teeth and swore under his breath and shook his head, "Youhow patheticyou really believe that him, the demon of the century, would want to part up with a- alike you? You wait, I'll bet even my life that the situation for youisn't much better than mine right now!"

Silence followed after Harry's statement. Fudge's smile vanished and so did Voldemort's. 

"Very well, Potter. You are not as useless as you seem." The tall thin wizard patted Harry on the shoulder then turned to the nearly petrified Fudge, "He is correct, Cornelius Fudge. I lied. I used you. And it may be time you leave my service with honor- the honor to be defeated by the Dark Lord himself."

Birds nesting on the trees outside the yard flee as a piercing scream cut through the night.

* * *

"All students are to stay in their dormitories for this evening. Prefects and teachers shall patrol around the school to maintain the security. Anyone found against the rules shall face expulsion immediately."

As a crowd of students rushed by to get back to their towers, Severus stared helplessly out to the night. Hold on, the boy who lived

* * *

A few of the Death Eaters pulled the body of Cornelius Fudge out of the room as Voldemort and the others laughed freely, Harry still staring wordlessly at the spot where Fudge had been standing a few seconds ago. He was really mad

"So, Potter, where were we?" Voldemort grinned widely and sat down on one of the chairs comfortably, while Harry lost feeling of his pain in the shock of Fudge's sudden death, "Ah, yes, the Eternalize Potion. I had my way to you, my enemy, and now remains the traitor.

"As I have said before, I knew someone amongst my allies would betray me sooner or later. It was only the matter of time and loss. The earlier I found out, the less loss I would face. 

"So I planned on the first task given to my Death Eaters since my rise. The attack on Hogsmeade. I knew perfectly well it would go wrongly and that it was a great opportunity to find out which one, which foolish pathetically one, was to turn his back to me.

"And I did. I knew the answer right after the fail of the attack, and though I had no intention to demolish such a clever servant, it was a must. My other servants, ones who did not know about my plans of getting the potion, ones who failed me too much to be awarded knowledge of important plans, thought I was showing mercy when I only demolished the Dark Mark on Severus Snape's flesh. But the Dark Lord never shows mercy. Especially," Voldemort's voice was barely in a whisper by now, "Not to traitors."

Silence again. Harry wondered for a second whether he could stand it anymore. All of this was too much, too much hints of the terror inside the man he was facing. He did not want to know any further about Voldemort's stupid plans- all he wanted was a nice and clean death for he saw no defense- his wand was gone, his body was too damaged to   
achieve any physical movements, not to mention his desire to fight

"And so nowI call on Severus Snape."

Harry's head snapped up to meet Voldemort's eyes and saw, to his horror, a phoenix- his source of hope and energy always when in danger- lying on the Dark Lord's feet.

* * *

He was about to give up he attempt of finding the bird. He could not stand it anymore- who could have, anyways, looking for a pet bird when one was supposed to be involved with life and death.

Whipping his wand out, Severus crossed the room and was opening the door when a sudden small explosion behind him made him whirl around. 

There on the floor, lying motionlessly with a kind of beauty Severus never could have described, was a single phoenix feather. The flaming scarlet and orange of it arranged its soft but handsome colors and for a while Severus merely stared at it. 

Then it hit him. Fawkes' feathers- a sign of danger. Dumbledore must be in great danger right now or he would not have sent the warning.

Crossing the room, Severus hesitated for a moment, debating whether to seek more help before going. Then he remembered

Harry Potter's braveryhis desire to saveto rescuethe ones he loved. Dumbledore, everything he could have wished for to him, in helpless situations, waiting for Severus' aid while he was having doubts

"I shall not lose to Harry Potter!"

With that, he reached out to touch the feather, disappearing into thin air bringing also his firm and new founded bravery with him, containing no fear, but merely pride.

  


A/N: I'm very very very sorry this took so long! I was very busy, scouting camps and everythin'...anyways, I hope you all liked it and thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'll find time to make more personal replies, but right now please just give me more reviews! Thanks!

PS I use the Microsoft Word to write, how can I make Itallics? Can anyone help me? Thanks!


	14. United Enemies

Chapter Fourteen 

  
It's a trapit's a trapdon't fall for it

Blackness dawned on his full vision as the pure animal, phoenix, was forced to betray its faith. It bursted into flames and was left with no more but a single feather. Harry had heard its mournful outcry, its gasps of agony as the Darkest wizard of the centaury forced it to summon against its will. 

"Come to memy boythe traitor of the Dark Lord"

Voldemort hissed snake likely to the feather, as though speaking to it. The few death Eaters around grew anonymously quiet and Harry felt goose bumps standing on his flesh as Voldemort chanted the words over and over again.

The darkness faded away and was replaced by illuminates of the newly installed torches on the walls. Harry squinted into the misty surface to identify a single tall, thin figure that was not there before standing beside Voldemort. 

Black hair, thin and tall, able-bodied, covered in blackSeverus Snape.

  
* * *

  
Severus opened his eyes. He did not even have the time to recognize the location he was in when agony hit him, bringing him down to the ground. The pain was familiar...as he had suffered it so many times

"Severus, dear. Welcome to your Death day Party." 

That voicethat hissit was all so recognizableSeverus skived the pain and squinted to see none other than the Dark Lord, his nightmares, standing face to face with him.

"You-?"

"Me." Voldemort replied calmly. "What a pity, boy, to find yourself falling right behind enemy lines while you have risked yourself cleverly in your whole life. Tell me, Severus. Is Dumbledore that fool worth all this?"

Severus spat blood on the ground with hatred. His wand was gone. He was stupid to fall for a trick like thiswhy had not he seen this before? Why did he have to jump to conclusions so soon and never stopping to realize the suspicions, which he would have done under normal circumstances?

Deliberately in attempt to pull himself up from the cold stone floor, Severus hissed in reply, "Albus- Dumbledore- is- worth- ten- times- of- you."

Laughter rang through the dungeon and Severus realized for the first time, that they were not alone. Glancing around through the pain smearing inside his body, he identified several; of his fellow Death Eaters closing p upon him. And through the thicket of legs, he saw- his heart gave a leapt- The Boy Who Lived, crouching on the floor with thick ropes bounding him, staring back right at Severus.

He instantly knew where they were- the Riddle House, Headquarters of the Dark. And standing in a corner of the room, was an overlarge cauldron, large enough to fit a man inside. An amount of ingredients were boiling inside it, evidently a potion.

A light flickered inside Severus' mind. Traitor, enemy- not to mention a loyal one- the Dark Lord was indeed planning on something- the Eternalize Potion?

No, he said firmly to himself. He would never obey the demon's orders and grant his ambitious wishes. Obey or die. That was usually the only parting of ways. 

He would have to choose death, then.

A slap on his face brought him back to reality. "Are you listening?" hissed a voice in his ear. "Years I have trained you, powers I have granted you, and this is the thanks I get?" Voldemort spat angrily on him while some Death Eater kicked him hard to the right. He heard a few bones crack but made no signs of weakness nor pain. 

"Do you want mercy? Answer me, do you want mercy?" The man whom he once titled as Lord pointed hi wand on him, his eyes widening every time he spoke. Severus was not about to reply. He would die with pride and proud, not like a toy played by the enemy's hands.

A short balding figure pulled out a shiny object. Severus knew the person- Peter Pettigrew, that filthy coward. Pettigrew waved his dagger in front of Severus, as if to threaten him. "Answer the Dark Lord."

"You- wish."

"Imperious!"

He was floating, gliding away from his fears, so full of joy that he thought his heart   
would burst open

"Do you wish to see mercy?"

Answer "yes", do it

"I repeat, do you wish to see mercy?"

Just say "yes", and all of it will be finished

And he would sacrifice himself for the Dark Lord

ANSWER!

Severus could not take it anymore- he did not have the power to override the Imperius Curse but he was not about to obey, either- so he chose to flee inside to the deepest space in his mind, whereas he could hide and no one could reach him, not even the Darkest wizard-

He fainted.

  
* * *

  
Harry was shaking with quite a few emotions. Fury, fear, sorrow, concerns he had saw the whole thing, how Voldemort tortured Snape and Snape held on with his strongest strength, how the Minister of Magic was foolish enough to believe Voldemort and rewarded by death, how Albus Dumbledore's sign of faith and hope was demolished within the unblockable powers of the Dark Lord

One of the Death Eater close up on him with glee. There was no mistake who it was, even though she was masked in black. Harry could feel it somehow, feel his fears and worries boiling up to anger and abhorrence as she approached him-

"So, we meet again, Harry Potter." She said excitedly, with a kind of hunger in her tone, "Been thinking about my dear old cousin lately?"- Harry growled slightly but was to incensed to speak- "Don't worry, in a few moment's of time, you'll be seeing each other again. Oh how touching it is, you're crying! You're bawling for your loving godfather!"

So he was. He had not realized it before, but now that she said it, tears were glistening on his own cheeks. 

How could he have been so stupid, breaking down in front of Bellatrix Lestrange? Furious with himself, he found his words, "I'm going to kill you, Lestrange, I swear that"

"Unfortunately, Harry Potter, you may never have the chance." Interrupted Voldemort who was examining Snape. Turning to Harry, he ordered sharply, "Up!"

Harry remained on the floor. 

"Imperius! Up!"  
He had no choice- he did not have the strength to fight. Standing up, he mounted on what's remaining of his courage, "Kill me, then! Come on, finish me off and don't play stupid games!"

Voldemort shook his head, making an impatient sound with his tongue. "There are promises which I am not in desire to break, Potter. I have promised my loyal ones a good deal with you once I success in capturing you and my dear old Severus."

He walked to the end of the room and faced the fireplace. Hissing in a language only Harry could understand, Voldemort commanded, "Open!"

The fire in the bricks went out instantly and was replaced by a large hole, enough to fit a man. Voldemort turned o the wordless Harry and the Death Eaters surrounding him, 

"Bring him in."

They moved in tension as Harry struggled off the hold of his capturers and entered by himself. Snape was to be summoned by a Death Eater with Magic.

They had entered a small chamber with a few torches of light on the walls. The air inside was cool and dry, and Harry saw nothing but the emptiness. And a single table in the corner. 

"Untie him and enjoy yourselves." Voldemort said to Lestrange, who seemed very excited. Harry knew what was going on- they would torture him and Snape until the potion was ready for their lives. He was in no condition to fight, Voldemort had damaged his physical walls so badly he was surprised that he was not unconscious like Snape. 

The Death Eaters closed in eagerly and whipped their ands out as Voldemort gave out the last order, "Release Severus Snape first. I want him to see the pain and horror. I shall be proceeding in the Ministry and will return in an hour's time. I trust the potion shall be ready by then?"

So there was an attack going on at the Ministry, Harry thought. Wonder where Dumbledore's in all this

One of the Death Eaters spoke and Harry recognized Lucius Malfoy, "If Snape agrees to help, it hall be ready for your Lord in no time."

"Well make him agree, then." The Dark Lord hissed.

"Yes, my Lord."

With a last swift of his robes, the Dark Lord made his exit, leaving Harry and Snape to face their fates.

  
* * *

  
Severus opened his eyes with a jerk as one of his opponents freed him. Glancing alertly around, he realized they were no longer inside the Riddle living room- but the secret chamber Severus had been before when submitting himself to the Dark Lord.   
Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward and untied him while he saw Potter beside himself. The boy was looking quite enervated.

"Are youOK?" Potter whispered, eying his professor's weak body.

Severus merely nodded. He knew perfectly what was coming for them nexttorment. And insults. 

Yet again, he would never join making the potion for the Dark Lord. There was no way he would betray Dumbledore.

"So, Severus my slippery friend," Lucius Malfoy must have been more than delighted to have the permission hurting his so-called friend, "Tell me, what makes you think you'll get away with this? With the Dark Lord so strong, so powerful, how were you under the pathetic impression that you'll be perfectly safe with that Muggle loving fool?"

A few sniggers rang in Severus' ears. He gritted his teeth, "Kill me, fool, kill me and get it over with!"

"Uh-uh, Severus boy, it doesn't work that way. You'll get what you deserve at the end, why be in a rush? We have plenty of time to play."

Severus was about to reply when pain hit him, bringing him onto the ground once more.   
He let a weak scream escape his lips before he could help it.

Laughter rang through the chamber as they watched him thrashing with agony helplessly. There was no fight, there were about six well trained Death Eaters to one professor and a boy, not to mention both were weakened thoroughly.

"And you, little Potter?" Severus squinted his eyes through the pain to see Lestrange closing up on the boy, "What a pity, you couldn't avenge me for my dear old cousin before you die. You loved him, didn't you, baby Harry?"

The Boy Who Lived was stronger than Severus had thought him for he simply glared back and shook with fury. And when Lestrange conjured another torturing curse, he merely sat there, though trembling with agony but making no signs of weakness. 

Compared to himselfhow could he be the first one to break, when that schoolboy was still hanging on?

He could not help it- he had been comparing himself to Potter a lot lately Perhaps it was because of the scene Potter had witness inside the Pensive that brought his loathe and abhorrence of the Potters stronger and reminded him how he, pathetically desired to have the fame and attention of James Potter more than anything when he was in youth, or perhaps it was because Harry Potter had showed a lot of courage and generosity during these days that made Sever us wanting to prove himself not worse than a schoolboy badly. 

But whatever the reason, it often gave Severus strength to accomplish his tasks for he could not bear losing, especially when the opponent was a schoolboy, not to mention by the surname of Potter. 

Hence as the other Death Eaters closed upon Potter, all laughing and tormenting him, Severus, now shaking with fear but firm, took full advantage and leapt up to gain hold of the wand of Lucius Malfoy's.

  
* * *

  
"Arugh!"

His capturers turned and some shrieked as hexes hit them. Harry was near unconscious but was determined to see what was going on. 

His own professor had succeed in stealing one of the Death Eaters' wands, and was now starting a fight. Hope dawned on Harry as he, too, scrambled up without hesitate. 

He saw the nearest Death Eater's Stunned body and grabbed his wand. Aiming at Malfoy, who was advancing on him, he bellowed, fear now all out of him, "IMPEDIMENTA!"

His attacker ducked and the hex hit the Death Eater behind him, bringing her body across the room. Harry flung himself to the right to avoid Malfoy's outreached hands and noticed the horrible scene- Malfoy's eyes had been blinded by Snape. Blood was spattering everywhere and Harry had a sudden urge to feel sick when a hand gripped him from behind, so violent it made him suffocate- "Give me the wand." A voice hissed in his ear. 

Harry could not breath anymore- the hand around his neck was near painful- then Snape flew out of nowhere and hit Harry's attacker with a spell Harry had never saw before. His attacker, turning out to be Dolohov, went immobile on the floor instantly. 

Two down, four to go

He and Snape stood side by side against the wall, trying to keep the Death Eaters all in sight. They aimed their wands at them and Harry pulled Snape into a kind of bow as three Stunning Spells hit the wall above their head, missing by inches. 

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled in return, pointing his wand on a woman Harry did not recognize- she let out a scream and dropped to the floor. 

Three more to -

"Potter! Get out now!" 

Harry turned to see Snape dueling with the other three at the same time. He headed towards the exit but hesitated. Snape was never going to win against those powerful three- and there was Lestrange, one his fingers itched whenever he saw her-

"Crucio!" Lestrange's curse hit Snape and he fell onto the ground with unmistakably pain. Harry made up his mind to help and ran back into the battle, "Reducto!"

One of the Death Eaters was blasted of her feet and here head hit against the wall, passing out as soon as they made contact. Two flashes of light shot towards Harry and he ducked out of the way due to his Seeker's reflexes. He crouched behind the small table, catching his breath and mounting his courage. 

"Tormenta!"

A curse which Harry had never heard before hit Snape again, making him defendless- a man he did not recognize took Snape's wand and threw it away. It made a defeated sound as it hit the walls of the chamber.

Harry peeked out of the edge of the table to see Lestrange kicking Snape sideways. Was Snape conscious? Harry could not see. If he fainted, it would be him and the Death Eaters

"Harry Potter?" Lestrange called in her mock tone. " We are not playing hide and seek, come out! Don't you want to die like a hero in a battle like the way your pathetic godfather did?"

Hatred rose as Harry never knew before as he jumped out from the edge of the table, "Petrficus Totalus!"

Lestrange's body was bind up together into stiff board and as the other Death Eater stare at his partner with a second's of hesitate, Harry bellowed, "Impedimenta!"

The man was knocked off his feet and blasted through half the chamber. Knowing that he did not have much time, he ran towards Snape and prayed that he would be awake.

"Professor?" he shook Snape's body. 

He was conscious, no mistake- but his eyes were blank with no recognize , blood was dripping out of the corners of his mouth and his whole body was trembling badly. Sympathy dawned on Harry as he gripped Snape's arm with nerve. 

"You- you-"

Snape sputtered blood onto the ground. Harry turned and glanced around to see if any of the Death Eaters were in condition to fight again. Grabbing the nearest wand lying on the ground, he gave Snape a boast to stand up correctly.

Snape took the wand from his hands and moved in slow motion as Harry urged him to the exit. "Faster- they'll be awake any moment!"

They reached the exit with difficulty. "Alohomora!"

No use.

"Stand aside." Snape said icily, pointing his wand at the door. "Reminado!"

The door was blasted to shrewd as Snape conjured the powerful spell. Harry was sure it was Dark Magic. 

They scrambled out of the door, aiming their wands everywhere to see if anyone was standing on guard. Harry saw nothing. "Let's go-"

"Down, Harry!" Snape shouted abruptly. Harry flew onto the ground on fours with his excellent reflexes- or perhaps it was because Snape had called him by first name that surprised him so much- and he heard Snape yelling Dark curses. He flung himself out of the way and saw a Death Eater dueling with his professor so fast their wand tips became a blur just as what he had seen during last year's events. 

"Crucio!" 

Snape ducked the spell, "Tormenta!"

The Death Eater screamed wildly on the ground and Harry was sure it hurt even more badly than the Cruciatus Curse. Snape turned to him and to Harry's surprise, there was a look of satisfy on his torn face.

"Hurry out of here!"

Harry tore his gaze away from the sobbing Death Eater- he was suffering so badly Harry actually felt sympathy- and followed Snape towards the main entrance of the house. They were nearly to it when a crash sounded at the back of the room. 

The pair whirled around to find themselves facing Bellatrix Lestrange and the man Harry did not identify. They were bleeding badly but determined o fight.

"Oh no you don't, Potter!" The man shouted as Harry took aim at Lestrange- he made a swish of moment with his wand following the incantation "Tormenta!" and a purple light was shot towards Harry. It hit him squarely on the chest.

The pain! It was more than anything he could imagine, much worse than the other torturing curses- in fact, the only time he had suffered this badly was the time Voldemort possessed him. 

Snape let out an uproar and blasted Lestrange with a horrible looking curse as the other Death Eater ducked out of the way. Harry shook the pain off himself and stood up, facing the remaining Death Eater. He was staring at Lestrange, who laid on the floor with pain. His mask sled of as he crouched onto the floor to release the shrieking woman- and Harry recognized the other Lestrange, husband of Bellatrix Lestrange's. 

Without a moment's of hesitate, Harry bellowed, "IMPEDIMENTA!"

The man was thrown backwards- he stumbled a few steps as Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry and Snape stared at him-

Then he tumbled into the cauldron behind him. It gave a soft hiss and the man's figure was nowhere to be seen. 

It had dissolved him as the first life of sacrifice.

"Nooooooo!" Lestrange bellowed, getting up to her feet. "My husband! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!"

She tore towards Harry, who was still too stunned to act, and lunged at him with her outstretched hands, her face tear stricken-

"Reducto!" Snape had thrown himself between Harry and his attacker, shielding him and sending Lestrange to the other side of the room.

"That'll teach you how it feels when you lose the one you love!" Snape spat in despite of Harry. 

He turned back towards the petrified Harry. "Come, go now-"

But Harry could not move. He kept staring at the cauldron, as if Lestrange would climb back out of it if he stared long enough. He could not take it- he did not mean it- he had killed a man-

"Potter!" Snape's stern voice had not made its usual use. Harry began to tremble, still looking at the edge of the cauldron.

Snape glanced from the potion to Harry and said quietly, "It is not your fault, Potter. He got what he deserved."

Yet again, he knew what it was like to lose the person he loved, and it was his entire fault now that another person in the world- although it was Lestrange- suffered the same as he did last year. He did not think anyone would deserve as bad as that.

"I- Ididn't mean tokill him." He whispered, more like convincing himself. Snape gripped his shoulder in a way Harry never felt before- it was almost caring like, almost a sign of warmth-

"I know, Potter, I know. Not your fault."

And then at these comforting words, Harry snapped completely, sobbing with tears pouring out of his eyes. It was too much for him- the memories of Sirius, the events happening in presence

He fell into Snape's arms as the Boy Who Lived, once so strong and determined, broke down in the arms of his once so-called enemy.

And as he calmed himself, with Snape patting awkwardly on his back, Harry knew one thing- no matter they survived this night or not, they had reached what the wisest wizard had always recommended- truce between the good. 

They were united enemies, and it was their only hope to victory.


	15. Against His Will

A/N: For this is the final chapter, it shall be longer than those before. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

  
The wind howled by mournfully, thrusting it's chilling blade into every living thing's hearts. The usual illuminates of nature was oddly gone from the scene, dawning darkness even more coldly onto the hollow grounds. 

In a small telephone booth, one could never know that it was the entrance of the government for a large secret community- the Ministry of Magic.

Should one take a tour inside there, they shall find fascinating elements and facilities. The halls and corridors were well alighted with ceilings that could be easily mistaken as God's wonderful skies. If nothing, the place held a gifted ability to cheer one's moods up and was enough to turn anybody's emptiness and coolness into warmth and love. It was a place anyone envied merely to take a glimpse at, and a place every man in the hidden community would die to peruse their careers in.

However, right on that anti-moon, anti-stars, jet black cold night, everything seemed to change with the atmosphere.

"AVADA KEDRAVA!"

"Harry look out!"

"Crucio!"

"Impedimenta!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Augh"

Harry fell onto the cold stone ground, his eyes filled with despair and fear. He had fought continuously for five hours and it was almost dawn but the battle made no hints of ending.   
He and Snape, after the death of Lestrange, had instantly rushed to the Ministry in hope to aid the others. Evidently, they were now the ones who needed to be aided- there were just too many Death Eaters, the average was one to four. 

But they had not given up. They knew what they had done or not done right this very moment would had its serious affect on the Magic World in the future. They knew they were the only hope to victory to every wizard and witch in the world. With Voldemort fled, Harry realized they had a good chance of winning this battle. Even small, but still a chance. 

Breathing hardly, he squinted his eyes to identify various scenes. Remus Lupin, best friend of his father's, was dueling with two Death Eaters some twenty feet away; Nymphadora Tonks, an great but clumsy Auror, lay cold in a corner in the other side of the room- Harry knew she was dead, killed by Voldemort himself when the Dark Lord was in rage as he was acknowledged by his failed attempts of the Eternalize Potion; Alastor Moody, an fantastic well experienced Auror, just silenced two Death Eaters and on his way to the third; Severus Snape, his most hated Professor until recently, was trying to get one of the seriously injured Death Eaters to tell them where Albus Dumbledore was imprisoned; and a lot more wizards and witches, good and bad, all fighting hard for their livesfor the future of the Magic World...

Lord Voldemort. He was the only reason all of this had began. And he had chose to flee, leaving his followers to face fate. 

Albus Dumbledore. The only man everyone trusted in, believed in, had faith in. And he was not there for them when the truth had came. 

Gripping his wand as tight as ever, Harry was about to reenter the battle when he saw-  
Snape, too busy in beating the injured Death Eater up and force a word out of him to notice a dark, single hooded, tall figure rallying towards his back. 

It reached its slimy arm out at Snape. 

"Where- is- Dumbledore?"

Harry knew he had no time- jumping up; he tore to the other side of the room to reach Snape, to warn him or perhaps save him-  
But-

"TORMENTA!"

He collapsed onto the ground as agony shot through his whole, splitting his head and flesh open fiercely. But his mind was oddly clear, he knew everyone was too obsessed in the battle to notice Snape's attacker, and if he did not get to Snape in time and warn him,   
What would happen h did not want to think

* * *

"Where is Dumbledore, you fool!" Severus shouted angrily, kicking his opponent   
sideways. He was boiling- his only friend could be suffering badly, waiting for his aid, and this fool did not bother to tell him the location even in capture! 

Aiming his wand directly at the Death Eater's heart, he snarled, "I will give you one last chance. Where is Dumbledore? You've got until three- One, two-"

"You won't do it." The Death Eater, blood spattered on his face, gritted his teeth. "You got no guts in killing, Severus, and I know that because I've seen you stepping purposely aside when we were on the Dark lord's missions. You're a coward, that's what you are."

Rage and hatred rose into Severus as he never knew before, "I WIL KILL YOU! You have my word on that, you can be assured! Now, where is Dumbledore? ONE, TWO, THREE-"

But whether Snape had really got the nerve to finish him off, the death Eater never knew. For as Severus Snape opened his mouth in a form of a well chosen incantation, a tall, hooded figure glide between them, shielding the now unconscious Dark wizard from his attacker.

* * *

The pain left him. He opened his eyes alertly and looked around, focusing on the thing in his full vision. 

"Harry, are you alright? Harry?"

It was- it had to be- Albus Dumbledore. That calm voice, so soothing, almost not fearing about a thing in the world

Harry gripped his Headmaster's wrists with all the strength he could manage- which was very little, to say- and whispered faintly, "Sir, Snape"

But Dumbledore was dragging him aside, to the safe zone of the battle. He was not listening to Harry the less.

Snapeget to himhe's being attacked

The words chanted over and over again through his head but he made no ability to voice them out- he was too weak and near unconscious. 

Dumbledore' face became more and more unclear as he said to Harry, "Stay here, Harry- don't go back out, okay?"

He waited for a respond but since none came, the old wizard, now looking white, stood up and began to turn towards the war.

Harry summoned what's left of his strength and grabbed the old man's hems of his robe.

"Don't- Snape, he needs helpgo, get himsave him"

But he never got the chance to acknowledge Dumbledore further about Snape's fate because a piercing shriek sounded through the chamber right then.

Harry turned and looked, suddenly all awake, and saw-

The Dementor. Snape. Jaws connected. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He was alive again for some reason- bolting up, he ran as he never ran before towards Snape and the attacker- he would not let it happen to Snape, not after all he had done in his life-

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A single stag galloped out of his wand and it knew where to go without being told. Lowering his antlers, he tore straight into the Dementor and -

BANG.

The tall hooded thing was thrown backwards onto the floor, disappearing almost at the same time. The stag vanished, too, leaving its owner staring wordlessly.

* * *

"Which one do you want, Sevie?"

"Can I have the orange one, Mother?"

"Alright."

"Thanks, Mother!"

He was happier than he was in a long time. Kissing his small sized orange robes, he walked out of the shop, hand in hand with his mother. 

"Why would anyone choose orange robes, dear?"

"Mother, I like orange. It's warm and lovely, don't you think?"

The woman gave out a laugh. "Oh well, it's your choice, sweetie."

They reached the corner and turned into a wide road. A single three storied large house was situated on the edge of the road, stating its lonesome and emptiness. Severus frowned at the sight of it. "Mother, why can't we live in the town with everyone else?"

His mother smiled at him, shaking her head. "For the thousandth time, dear, the crowded town is not suitable place to raise a child. Besides, your father doesn't like the noise and excitement, you know that."

"The second reason, more like." Muttered young Severus sadly to himself.  
"Yes darling?"

"Nothing, Mother."

They had approached the steps leading to the porch. Climbing up with great effort since   
he was hugging his newly bought robes, Severus hummed happily to himself off-tuned.

The first thing which met them was a slap on Severus' face.

It brought him upon the ground. Pain and fear swelling inside him, he turned tearfully to look at his shaking father.

"Where - did - you - go?" he whispered, teeth bared and shaking. 

Severus began to tremble. His mother ignored the scene as if she had experienced this from time to time. 

Tears stinging, he croaked out, "Dia - Diagon Alley, sir."

"And why would you go to Diagon Alley when I told you to stay home and help with my business feast tonight?" the man was still whispering and Severus did not like it.

"I - Mother said we- we needed some new robes to- to attend the big dinner party tonightsir."

"New robes, hmm? Let's see them, shall we?"

Severus hesitated for too long. "HAND THEM OVER, BOY!"

The roof shook as Severus began to cry, tears splashing everywhere. It incensed his father even more and he knew it- but what could he have done, a helpless six year old with a mother too scared to aid him?

"DO - NOT - CRY - INSIDE - THIS - HOUSE!" the elder one roared, hitting Severus' body with a chair violently as he raged. Severus felt a few bones cracking open. 

"I won't! I - I won't cry anymorejust don'tdon't hit me againplease, sir?" he sobbed helplessly. He did not understand what he had done wrong but it was always like this - admit it or get beaten up.

"Very well." His father put down the chair. "Now, hand me the robes, boy."

He gave the bag to his father reluctantly.

"WHAT THE -?"  
"I should have taught you into a better taste! Haven't you got any sense, boy? Wearing that in my party? GO TO HELL, DAMN IT!"

And with that, ornaments and furniture flew at the young child, thickening his view with blood and tears."

* * *

The children were kicking something orange into the fire excitedly. Severus did not understand but he was very upset for some reason. 

"Don't do that." He said quietly.

The children ignored him- they laughed higher and began to sing merrily as the legs continued kicking the orange thing into the pile to fire.

"Don't do that, please!"

"DON'T!"

Severus snapped his eyes open. The surroundings were oddly clear but his brain was stuck for some reason. Then he felt as he might throw up for his chest was heavy. 

Glancing down to his body, he saw what was making him so uncomfortable- somebody   
was lying his head on Severus' chest.

* * *

"Sirplease don'tyou fought hard"

"Harry, Harry!" Dumbledore's voice seemed oddly distanced from him. All he knew was Snape, no more.

"Harry, get up - it's dangerous here - "

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry bellowed, bolting up to his feet. What did he cared about right then? What mattered more than Snape's fate? What was dangerous for him as long as Snape would get up again and fight with him?

He was about to shout again at the solemn old face when he noticed the silence. And looked around. 

Everything had ended. Dead bodies lay everywhere, injured wizards and witches lying all around the room, some sobbing over killed people, some merely looking blank; a dozen Death Eaters were captured alive around a corner and supervised by one of the Ministry officials though the guard was badly injured himself; dust was in every corner of the ground with broken pieces of furniture and walls spattered among it - the room laid still for a while, unusually silent and calm, stating simply that -

That the war had ended. 

For now.

But Harry did not care. He did not care for what mattered most to him at the moment was his archenemy's fate.

Turning back to Dumbledore, he saw the old wizard examining his professor. 

"Harry- he's awake."

"What?"

He rushed back to his professor and kneeled down instantly, seeing Snape's eyes wide open.

He gave a sound of relief as warmth spread through his cold body, "Professor- it's me, Harry"

He did not know what to say.

But it was spared by the old man's statement. "Harry, he is- not very well."

Glancing sharply at Dumbledore, he raised his voice, "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore's gaze remained on Snape's empty eyes, "I meant, Harry, that Professor Snape must receive hospitality right away for he's soul and mind seemed to be damaged thoroughly."

"But I stopped it!" Harry yelled, frustrated with anger and fear. "What do you mean, damaged? I stopped the Dementor from sucking his soul out!"

Dumbledore shook his head somberly. "I'm afraid you merely achieved a half. The Dementor has already damaged his memories and mind so he may be not able to recognize us permanently."

The words hit Harry so hard that he wanted to shake Dumbledore, torture him, ht him and make him change his mind about Snape's fate -

But as his gaze fell upon his professor, who laid unusually still, he knew, from the empty and hollow eyes which held nothing, that the battle they had just won was a near miracle - and if Snape would ever recover could be another miracle.

* * *

Students cryinggirls shriekingteachers sobbing

Harry opened his eyes slowly. The wonderful feeling from getting a long night's rest was replaced by sorrow and fear. 

He was secured in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, a place where he'd never had thought that he would be glad to be. After the long war, hundreds of deaths were reported and permanent injuries were made. Such as Remus Lupin, who had to get use to using only one arm to work. The other was taken away from its owner by some Dark Magic. The lucky thing was, as the hospital discovered shockingly, that somehow during Lupin's injury, his ability to change into a werewolf frequently disappeared with his arm. No one knew why but Harry was grateful for some thing good to happen to his father's best friend since he had to face the lost of his flesh permanently.   
As for Hogwarts, it was closed for an early summer break since most of the professors required a long hospitality session in St Mungo's. The summer holiday excuse was no needed, though, for every student of the school appeared inside the hospital almost everyday to visit their professors, friends and family. The hospital even built a large building right beside the healing wing for those who wanted to visit overnight to stay. He building had turned itself into a small vision of Hogwarts instantly as almost every student booked a bed immediately. 

Dumbledore - he had proceed to the Ministry right after Flitwick's release of him somewhere in the mountain caves - having his own ways in completing tasks, acknowledged everyone in the Magic community of the heroes and heroines in the hospital's great wars and fights. This all included, of course, Harry. So Harry Potter was once again a famous name every person in the community, enfant or adult, admired even more than before. The hospital guards had no objection to that until thousands of fans tried to sneak inside the hospital to visit Harry in the middle of the night - Dumbledore had made it clear not visitors except students and family- and stampede right over the heads of the security. Dungbombs and a large amount of horrible things - which everyone suspected that they were undoubtedly Weasley Products - were dropped everywhere, making the hospital as frustrated as ever. Even Gilderoy Lockhart could not manage to suppress a glimpse of the crowd - "You see? Those are my fans, my wonderful little fans, blessed them, they all want a signature from me! From magical me! Line up, everyone, don't push, you'll all get a chance!" 

Harry was quite sorry for him when sounds of boos met his excited yell and even some Firebusters, too.

But what Harry was grateful for the most, was his two best friends. Hermione and Ron often stayed with him in the sick room and played, joked and talked until late night and the nurse- an extra strict version of Madame Promfrey, if possible- shooed them away into their booked beds.

Today was no more different. 

"Oi, mate, I brought the Chess!" Ron said, grinning widely as he poked his head into the room.

Harry grinned back and asked as Ron entered the room, "Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, she's next door with a patient that'll actually listen to her promoting spew stuff. At least that's what she thinks." Ron sniggered as he took a seat.

Harry sat up on the bed. "Why?"

"I asked the nurse outside- she says the old lad next door's deaf."

As a meet to their snickers, a stern voice rang through the room, "I heard that, you know."

Hermione entered the room, sounding angry but grinning.

"Ha, finally figured the lad out, did you?" Ron grinned at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hi Harry."

Harry grinned at her and pulled out a chair, gesturing towards her. It was out of difficulty for his left arm as still on a sling even though it was a week from the war, as the nurses said that more care would be needed to the curse one of the Death Eaters had used on him.  
Hermione sat as Ron began to set up the chess board. "Hey Harry, guess who I saw when I was on my way here."

"Who?" 

"Snape." Hermione said simply as Ron gave her a sharp look. His two best friends had heard more or less of what had happened between Harry and Snape during the war and knew better not to talk about it. 

But Harry did not mind. He needed something to do, something about Snape, just to boil some of his anger, guilt and sorrows out. 

He had been hiding it inside his heart for too long since the war. He had a newfound bond with Snape, one that no one could ever break though even he himself could not quite put a finger on what that was. All he knew was that he was special to Snape and Snape to him, and that he loved Snape with respect and friendship. He thought about Snape sop often and whenever he did he thought his heart would burst with pain and agony for he had already lost his godfather and now another person he loved. It all reminded him strongly of Sirius and though he had sworn to himself never to let tears fall again since Lest range's boost about his cry in front of her, he could not help shaking mentally in the middle of the night with a strong intention to cry when he recalled his godfather's, and now Snape' fate. How much and how long he could tolerate, he did not know. The pain was burning a hole into his heart, marking it as a permanent cut, so deep and strong that blood penetrated frequently. Harry knew that the experiences and emotions he was holding in his soul would damage his mind completely someday. But he was glad for it. He lingered for the day he would lose his mind completely and die, leaving the world finally behind with its unfairness and sorrow. It was a wonderful thought to him but he also recognized things in the living world to linger on and to miss. Perhaps his friends.

"And?" Harry asked quietly. 

Hermione glanced uncertainly at Ron, who was shooting her warning looks, and replied,   
"Well he was still unconscious. Professor McGonagall was sweeping all over the placeand I heard the Healers say that - that -"

"That what?" Harry rushed her on impatiently. From the look on her face, Harry knew it was important and serious. Ron, too turned his warning glances into an alert look.

"That they have no further heal for Snape." Hermione said quickly, rushing her words. "And Snape's sister is coming later here to see to his condition."

"His sister?" Ron said in awe. Harry, however, did not find that distracting.

"What condition?"

"That- that- means, "Hermione said nervously, her face pale, "Either Snape has to live as a plant with oxygen supplies and everything till his death, or his family- who has the only right to decided- chooses to end his live now by plugging out the surviving supply. He's not going to recover and he's just living a plant's life right now."

Silence followed Hermione's explanation. Then -

"I'm going to see him." Harry said, jumping out of the bed. 

Hermione pulled him back. "No, Harry, don't go, it's no useit'll just make you even more upset"

She was near to tears. Ron, too, pulled Harry back.

But Harry would not allow anything to stop him from seeing his professor. Jerking out of his friend's grips, he hollered, "HE IS GOING TO RECOVER! AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT!"

  
With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving his friends staring sadly after him.

* * *

CRASH.

"What the -"

Harry crashed into the sick room of Snape's not caring less about his other professor's reacts. All he knew was to make Snape get up - whatever it took, shake him, kick him, shout at him- as long as Snape would just open his eyes -

"UP! GET UP!" Harry bellowed as he grabbed his unconscious professor by the shoulders with his good arm and shook him violently. His tears were nearly falling though he tried desperately to keep his will -

Slapping the black haired man on the face, he screamed, "GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

He was about to hit Snape with his fists when a pair of strong arms pulled him aback, away from the one he loved. They turned Harry around and pulled him into a graceful hug.

"Shh, Potter, I know it's hard for you, it's hard for everyone, but don't" McGonagall broke down herself.

Another hand patted Harry on the shoulder gently. He knew, from the soothing touch, that it was Dumbledore. 

Harry recoiled himself and stared back at the bed where the patient lay still on it, unusually calm. For a while no one spoke. 

Then Dumbledore broke the silence. "Harry, Professor Snape has been our hero. E all know that. But he is also too tired to stay with us. It will be a deed to let him go. I ask you not to be here when the ceremony is done."

Harry turned his gaze slowly to his Headmaster, panting breathlessly out of fury and a kind of agony even he himself did not quite know what it was. "You- you're going to kill him?"

"No, Harry." Dumbledore shook his head. "Alas, it is my and Professor Snape's family's decision to do this, but it does not mean killing him. As I have told you long ago, death is but the next great adventure. And we should give a hand to Professor Snape and let him find his way to this next generation, for he had suffered too long in the living world." 

Harry noticed tears in Dumbledore's eyes, but that did not prevent him from shouting. 

"AND WHAT IF HE HADN'T WANT TO DIE? YOU'RE KILLING HIM, THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING, YOU MURDERUR!"  


McGonagall sobbed and dropped into a chair. Dumbledore's tears flowed down onto his beard as he replied, "The decision is made, Harry, and you will understand once you are calm enough. I ask you to-"

"HOW CAN YOU LET THEM DO IT?" bellowed Harry angrily at his Headmaster. He was full of fear and frustration. Snape would recover, he knew it, he would recover just to see Harry once again- "After all those things he did for us, HOW CAN YOU LET HIM DIE LIKE THIS?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Believe us, Harry, it is the only thing we can do. We love Severus Snape. Everyone does. And from the love for he we decided, no matter how difficultly and how sorrowfully, that death is the best thing we can give him."

Harry was breathing very hard as he let the words sink into his mind. The old wizard took advantage to say, "Now, I may ask you not to proceed the ceremony-"

"Why?" he found his words at once.

"Because," Dumbledore explained gravely, "I am aware that the law concludes only wizards of eighteen or above are to attend these- things. And more, it would be better for you, Harry, to stay in your room."

Harry did not care. All mattered was that Snape would pen his eyes, or just say something, do anything, even curse him, then it would all be alright. But he knew it would never happen, and knew bawling and screaming were not in any use. Tiredly, he nodded.

"Minerva, kindly escort Harry back to his room please."

McGonagall nodded faintly and together they walked out of Snape's occupation, Harry not taking any backward glances at his loved professor.

* * *

"This way, miss."

As they made their way back to Harry's room, he saw a black haired woman, beautiful and slim figured, entering Snape's room with a Healer's accompany. Coldness drained on him. It was Snape's sister. It had to be. 

Snape's - execution - was going to take place any moment.

But there was nothing he could do now, and he new it. So when the tearful McGonagall shooed him to bed, he made no objection but merely wanted to hide into his covers and never come back out. Hermione and Ron sat aside quietly as McGonagall gestured them to exit and leave him alone.

It was all too dark and still. Harry pulled the sheets more over his head. He did not want to think, but he had to, and there was no escape. 

Snape when Harry had nearly died in his first year in a Quidditch Match. Snape when Harry had been accused of the Heir of Slytherin. Snape when he almost demolished his godfather's innocent in the third year. Snape when he practiced abiding loyalty to their side following Voldemort's rise. Snape when Harry had saw the priceless scene in his possessions. Snape when he had thrown Harry out of the room for saying the exactly right things about his coldness. Snape when Harry apologized and took a point from his own house. Snape when he saved Harry's life once more. Snape when he was helpless, too guilty of his murder, the only person there to comfort him and sooth him. It was all Snape. His life would never be the same without him. 

He would never be the same without him.

With that in thought, Harry knew that he would regret deeply if he had not seen Snape for the last time - and kicked his covers off him, jumped out of bed and stormed his way out of his room.

* * *

"By the decision of Sylvester Snape, family and blood relatives to Severus Snape, we hereby announce the"

Harry ran faster, his blood pounding in his ears. Wait for me- no, just wait for me-

"you sign here, Miss Snape. And you, Professor Dumbledore"

"come now, Minerva, go outside, go, go outside"

"the ceremony.finishes."

CRASH.

Once again, Harry slammed the door open and stared wildly at Snape's body. Everyone turned to look at him sharply. For a moment he thought it was all over, that the Healers had plugged out the air supply, but then he saw Snape's breathing slowly and heavily. 

Dumbledore advanced to Harry and began to reach for him but -

"Wait! The patient - he's waking!"

Everyone in the room, including the wordless Harry, stared.

And so he was. The eyelids began to part silently, his eyes once more alive and shined with the usual cold and hollow-  
"Harry - Harry Potter."

Harry had no choice but to break against his will, for tears fell freely as he launched himself into the arms of Severus Snape.

And then they were once again united enemies.

Forever.

  
THE END

  


A/N: I just want to thank all of you who supported me through all this. I really appreciate it and I'm very sorry to let my fiction go. But that's the way it is. Perhaps we'll see again. Thank you, thank you and thank you.

I cried during this chapter. It was the most difficult chapter for me to write, not out of writer's blocks but deciding wether Severus has to die. I almost killed him off! But I just can't do it...not after what he has been through. He is my hero and so is Harry. May the two be forever united.

Please do review and tell me what you think about this chapter and the whole story plot. Since this is the last chapter, I might want to go further as to ask you do longer reviews? Because your reviews are my air supply, and I linger for every word and sentence you say. Please do say more, no matter how you hate it.

At last...

THANK YOU!

From author

Snivellus


End file.
